No One Fathomed
by obsession911
Summary: Dominic Potter and Evangeline Malfoy continue a rivalry known to them since they were born. Watch them battle a war taken to levels Harry and Draco never tried. Here's the story that escalates old rivalries and takes a turn no one fathomed.
1. Chapter 1: Malfoy Mansion

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I Hope you enjoy this new story. I'm very proud of it even though I lost a chunk of it because of my demented computer. I'm not completely satisfied with some of the chapters because I'd written them better the first them but I've tried to re-write them even better. I'm really excited to get your feedback so lets get started.

Dedicated to…Him.

**Disclaimer:** Anything you recognize doesn't belong to me except the new characters I'll be introducing to you very soon.

**Full Summary: **The word 'Golden Trio' is no longer uttered. It has long perished from the wizarding world. The hate Harry, Hermione and Ron created separated Hermione completely. Even after years of trying, the wizarding media is still in oblivion with what really happened. After their greatest victory came their greatest downfall. Now, 18 years later, Dominic Potter and Evangeline Malfoy continue a rivalry known to them since they were born. Watch them battle a war taken to levels Harry and Draco never tried. Here's the story that escalates old rivalries and takes a turn no one fathomed.

**Chapter 1:** Malfoy Manor

Majestic and Magnificent were the words to describe it. It stayed unchallenged to this day even though there were many mansions there to compete with its beauty. It remained the object you would never see enough of even after a day of staring. This was Malfoy Manor.

Standing grand on the outskirts of quiet Wiltshire for over six centuries, the estate occupied a staggering 205 acres of land. The mansion with its magnificence wasn't the only thing making people look back, the landscaping background added to the eye popping allure it held. A long driveway with nothing but snow covered grass and naked maple trees escorted you to the mansion. Perfectly trimmed hedges and stone statues welcomed you around a water fountain.

You'll hold your breath as you walk up the stone steps to the gigantic double doors with a swirled serpent knocker. A large foyer, an astounding library, two living rooms, eighteen bedrooms, nine and a half bathrooms, a ball room, a dining room fit for a king, a sunroom and two studies lay on the other side of that door. Not to mention the centuries old Malfoy artifacts worth too much to count.

If you're still not impressed, go around the back and take a look at what the Malfoy's call a 'backyard.' Clear grounds with lush grass cleared the way for meters in the summer. Now it was paved white with snow until it reached tall black forest trees. These trees walled the estate from the sides like walls, keeping the world away from this haven. The small forest tucked away a small pond, kept for swans.

On such a dark morning, the estate looked breathtaking, with the grounds white and trees ebony. You could tell, looking out the master bedroom window, as the snow fell softly on its sill but Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were a little preoccupied.

Hermione stretched and rose from the gigantic bed only to be pulled back in by her husband.

"Not quite yet." He grinned boyishly.

Hermione screamed in surprise and fell into his arms again.

"Mr. Malfoy, it might have slipped your mind but I'll remind you. You have work today." Hermione giggled, pushing away those strong arms and she knew, if once caught there was no escape.

"How about I remind you about last night." He whispered into her ear.

Hermione smiled and wordlessly began kissing him. Draco was in too much ecstasy to realize Hermione was lifting his hands off of herself. He loved it when she "took charge" as he liked to put it. Just when he was getting used to it she pulled away and ran.

He opened his eyes and saw Hermione get out of bed. He slapped his hands on his face. _'Fell for it again!'_

"AARRGGHH!" he groaned as bolted out of bed.

Hermione screamed and ran into the bathroom. Just as he reached the door, it slammed on his face.

He pounded the door with a clenched fist but couldn't help but smile. She just simply drove him mad…and yet he still loved her.

"I hate you, Malfoy!" he said loud enough for her to hear. Wasn't this the line she said to him when they were at Hogwarts? Well, Draco took to calling her Malfoy, just so he could remind her she was one too, that was now her last name as well…and to proudly proclaim she was his.

"But I luuurrrrvvveee you, Malfoy." She said saucily as Draco rolled his eyes. A smile still played his face.

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's not fair!" Draco huffed. 

They had just finished breakfast and now Hermione was tightening his tie as he set of to work. Draco became school governor (something he didn't really want since it was also what his father was but none the less he accepted when asked…or risk the silent treatment from Hermione) and president of their private hospital, Hermione Jane. He "gifted" it to her when she became a healer. If she was going to be a healer, she'd need a hospital, thought Draco. And St. Mungo's Hospital just wasn't going to cut it. Not for his Hermione.

"What's not fair, Darling?" Hermione asked innocently, trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Don't play stupid with me." Draco ground his teeth. "You not having to go to work, that's what."

Hermione smiled and giggled proudly, savoring the moment's picture. Him in work robes and her in pajamas.

"Well, I'm not the one that said, 'Hermione, this office of yours is much too small for you. I'll have it renovated.'" She said to him in a very Draco-like way.

"Well, its true." reasoned Draco, "Imagine seeing the head healer of Hermione Jane in a small office when the hospital is so successful."

"Small! How did it become small? It looked fine when you built the whole thing." Hermione said.

"Uh…I don't know. All your documents are taking up space…it just looks small after 10 years." Draco said.

Hermione sighed, nothings good until its perfect. "Alright, don't complain then."

"Besides, there are a ton of things to do here." Hermione sighed tiredly.

"Like what?" eyed Draco.

"…lying in bed ALL DAY!" Hermione cheered.

"AAARRRGGHHH!"

Hermione and Draco led busy lives. He handled everything about the hospital, except of course the hundreds of patients, which Hermione was responsible for. She had a staff of 150 healers who were to answer to her but she took the most critical of cases. And with Draco as school governor as well they barely had time for rest.

This dynamic duo made Hermione Jane the success it was today. Being the first private hospital in Magical history, the rich and famous were admitted there. After all, you were under the care of Hermione Malfoy, holder of the highest marks in Healer Studies; the fees weren't going to come cheap.

Now as Draco rolled his eyes and turned to leave Hermione pulled him back with his tie. He turned to face her but he wouldn't look at her.

Hermione smiled. "Draco, a wife doesn't rest when she knows her husbands out toiling."

Draco looked at her with a squinting temple.

"I'll make a special dinner tonight, candle light with all your favorites." Hermione said like a child.

Draco laughed. Hermione looked at him puzzled. "Love, you're brilliant. You really are. But you and cooking don't really go." He reminded her.

Hermione hadn't quite mastered the art of cooking yet. She found it complicated and too tedious. She never really liked it but she tried.

"I promise I'll go by the book and the elves can supervise." said with her right hand raised as though she was swearing.

Draco shook his head, smiling. "It's alright, I know you don't want to do it anyway but I appreciate your offer." He sighed as he put his arms on her shoulder and locked them around her neck, "Let the elves do their work. Go rest, take a long bath. When I see you tonight, all fresh and revived, I'll feel better.

He kissed her forehead and held her.

"I hate you, Malfoy." said Hermione to his chest.

"I love you too, Malfoy." He smiled.

"I love you more." She said.

"No, I love you more." Draco said.

"Draco, you're late." Hermione reminded him.

"Right."

With a passionate kiss left on Hermione's lips, he walked to the fire place and announced his destination. Throwing down some floo powder, Hermione watched the flames engulf him.

"No, I love you more." She whispered to herself as she stood still. She continued to stare at the fire place. She shook her head in disbelief; even to this day she couldn't believe he was hers. Even after 18 years of marriage she still turned in her bed just to see if he was beside her. And it wasn't all a dream.

Hermione shut her eyes and smiled, wiping her lips. They were 36 years old in the eyes of the world but from the inside they still remained the obsessed teenagers they were. Who else kissed like tomorrow was too far away?

They stayed teenagers; the teenagers who were hardly themselves…so much had changed.

"Lady Malfoy…"

Hermione spun around to see the head house elf standing behind her.

"Good morning, Dory. I trust you had a good day off. Do you need another or are you ready for some rigorous work today?" Hermione said as she made her way to the breakfast table with the skinny elf following.

Oh yes. When Hermione Granger married sole heir of Malfoy estate, Draco Malfoy, she didn't just become Mrs. Malfoy. It was tradition to address the Mrs. as The lady of the house and so she became Lady Malfoy.

Even though Draco said it wasn't, Hermione knew she had to change some things. She wasn't blind to the fact that the name Malfoy was going tarnished the minute she said her vows. So, she went out to prove to Draco's mother, his relatives and everyone else that doubted her that she could be as good as them. She vowed to be a proper Malfoy.

Despite Draco's constant disproval, she studied the Malfoys. She read through every book in their library about them. She learnt each and every name of the members of the family of the past 800 years, she upgraded her etiquette, learned what to wear and when to wear it, how to walk and memorized every Malfoy tradition.

Soon she became what she wanted. She dressed like them without the gaunt appearance. It was always tasteful, ranging from the most exquisite gowns to sophisticated wear. She stood at a new posture with shoulders back and walked better. She taught herself everything Narcissa wanted in her daughter-in-law. It was impossible to find a flaw in her after the transformation. It was like she was born to this family.

But not once along the way did she forget who she was and what to leave out. She reminded herself that Draco loved her for who she was and he was her first concern.

She morphed into a very "refined" Lady Malfoy. She was pleasant and never put anyone down with snide remarks, something that was unheard of in all the Malfoys. She mastered the art of running her mansion, controlling the house elves and at the same time changing the entire system and giving them days off and fewer hours. She went to the grandest balls and drank the most expensive wine but mostly she loved it when her husband took her out for ice cream.

She had become the first perfect Lady Malfoy.

"No, my lady. She is too kind." blushed Dory.

"Right then, make all of Mr. Malfoy's favorite dishes for dinner. I want it perfect." Hermione instructed, "But for now start with the left wing. I want the girls' room spotless. My babies are coming home!" she cheered.

Oh yes. It was that time of the year. Not only as it Christmas time but also, the young miss's would be returning from Hogwarts and the house would come alive.

Dory watched her mistress run up the stair in her tiptoes, still in her pajamas. She sighed, staring at the woman who came into this house a girl and looked a Narcissa Malfoy in the eye. Dory would never forget that day. When Master Draco became lord of the house and his young bride changed his world. Changed him as well. From the cold, ruthless, arrogant…well; still the arrogant but this one girl had changed Dory's master from darkness to light.

Dory always knew that all young Draco needed was some true happiness and soon Dory wouldn't even recognize him. And that's exactly what happened.

This girl was truly a charm. Only after her arrival did the Malfoy name prosper, going into the good books.

She had her own style, Dory noticed through the years. She came down in healers robes one day and some days, like today, she came down in pajamas. Sometimes, both husband and wife would talk about patients but sometimes they could be seen chasing each other on the second floor, laughing like children.

The atmosphere felt cold when she returned from the long bath Draco had prescribed. Still in bath robes, her hair untamed and wet she began straightening out their bed. You'd think after having a hundred elves working to her every call, one of them would do the bed. But no. No one was allowed in this room and touching this bed would be considered a crime.

As the years passed, Hermione became very possessive with this room. It was private and personal. These closets stored away all their fragrant filled robes. These Persian carpets comforted only their feet. These chairs cushioned Draco when he sat up late at night, watching Hermione sleep. These curtains kept the sunlight away when they needed each other. These walls hushed their cries of joy and pain. And this bed was where he loved her.

Who ever entered here would have hell to pay. And Hermione would make sure of it.

Hermione hymned to herself as she put away Draco's bathrobes. She loved to put it to her nose and breathe in. His scent…She stowed it away, along with his other clothes. Hermione then opened her closet and fixed her robes. Right at the top, she noticed piles of photo albums.

She smiled, pulling down a few. It felt like ages since she last looked at them. She reached for one particular one and pulled it down. She looked at quizzically and then the horror dawned upon her. She nearly screamed before throwing all of them back in and slamming the door.

Hermione ran to her bed and sat with her legs pulled up. Staring at the closet, she shook her head vigorously. 'No its not.' She tried to convince herself. Without her knowledge, tears started falling down her cheek. She wiped them away harshly and stood up, pretending to find something to do. She wanted to tidy her dressing table but she merely rotated the bottles of perfume.

But she couldn't restrain herself. It was as though it was pulling her. Something inside her really wanted to just take a glimpse in it but the other side kept saying 'Think of Draco. It's not fair to him.'

She slowly opened her closet door once again and retrieved the photo album. Hermione traced the simple patterns on the cover and a single drop of tear fell upon it. She sat on her bed and turned the cover. The picture stopped her breath and she snapped it shut. This time the tears spilt like rain as she held the album to her heart and cried her heart out. She cried out everything she'd kept inside, bottled up.

Opening it slowly, she looked at the picture again. 11 year old Harry, Ron and Hermione were waving at her. She smiled painfully at their joyous grins. She flipped the page and watched Ron and Harry play Quidditch at The Burrow. Why was it that Ron played so amazingly at the burrow but so horridly at school try-outs? She turned the page to an ecstatic Ginny and a blushing Harry in Hermione's sixth year. Slowly running a hand across the photograph, she wished she could be as happy at that moment as they looked. Next were a few Daily Prophet cut-outs. 'Harry Potter And Ronald Weasley Join English Quidditch Team' – 'Ronald Weasley Stays On While Harry Potter Leaves Team For Auror Training' – 'The Boy-Who-Lived Has boy. The Wizarding World Welcomes Dominic Potter' – 'Ron Weasley Remains Top Asset For Team'

The rest of the pages remained blank, picture-less. Hermione stopped keeping news of them as the years passed and her anger soared. They had forgotten about her. They had forgotten about her and lived their famous lives. So why shouldn't she? Remembering the years she waited for any word from them, Hermione shoved aside the album and got one of her own.

A more familiar album brought back joyous memories. The first photograph taken was when Hermione was staring into Draco's eyes and he into hers as they said their vows. It was the best day of her life. Wearing a simple white cocktail dress and white daffodils in her hand, Hermione knew, this moment was true. This moment was right. There were no mistakes. She stared at her dashing groom to be as he watched her with pride.

Watching the perfect picture, Hermione's attention fell to the bride's maid…the maid of honor. There were none. Ginny was supposed to be there. She looked at the chairs. Empty. Harry, Ron, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and all her friends were supposed to be there.

Hermione's eyes became blurred as tears threatened to return. Her mind went back nineteen years, to the day it all happened

* * *

"What! Are you out of you're mind! Do you even know what you're asking us!" Harry asked shocked. 

"But Harry he really has chang…" Hermione began.

"Listen to yourself, Hermione! You're asking us to accept a traitor."

"I'm just asking you to acknowledge he isn't who he was." Hermione pleaded.

"And why is that? Something to do with Voldermort being gone and no one to protect him? That coward!" Harry spat.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. There was suddenly a piercing look on her face. "You know as well as I do, Ginny wouldn't be alive if it weren't for him! He has proved himself."

"No, he knew the game was coming to an end. He needed a way out!" Harry yelled back.

"The ministry forgave him. He was on our side, not from the beginning but at least at the end. He has changed." Hermione reminded him.

Harry looked at her for the longest time.

"What happened to you? Since after the war you hardly spend time with us, you're never around. You're always gone somewhere for hours. When you're here, it's like you have something on your mind. And now you're defending that pathetic scum?" spat Harry.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" She screamed to them all.

Thunder struck outside. But that was nothing close to the riveting shock inside the house.

"No…wait." Hermione stammered. In all her anger she had said it! It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Ginny covered her mouth to hide her shock. Harry couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"What?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Hermione began crying. "I'm sorry, Ron. I'm really sorry."

Ginny ran to Hermione before Ron got to her. He shook her violently. "What!"

"Ron, let go!" Ginny screamed at him. He was bruising her arm.

When all she did was cry, Ron shoved her away and turned away, staring at the roof. He ran his finger through his ginger hair as his blood shot eyes shot from side to side. He prayed the girl he loved didn't just say that.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen, you have to believe me, Ron." Hermione begged as Ginny held her back.

But Ron didn't hear a word she said. He stormed out of the small living room and all that was heard was the breaking of the kitchen door.

Hermione cried sorrowfully, her face buried in her hands. He didn't deserve that. No. Not Ron.

"Then you have no place with us." said Harry.

Hermione's eyes shot up to him. Did Harry just ask her to leave?

"Harry, no!" Ginny said in disbelief, shaking her head.

In Harry's eyes, Hermione did this herself. She severed ties with them. Could she live under the same roof with Ron? Would anything be the same anymore? He wasn't being harsh; this was the only thing to do.

Hermione wiped her tears and walked to the stairs. Ginny caught up to her and begged, "No stop, Hermione. He doesn't mean it."

"What good are friends, Ginny?" Hermione looked at Harry, "if they don't help you when you need them the most."

Not once did they ask her how she was going to cope with the challenges that lay ahead for loving a boy whose world would never accept her.

Ginny shook in horror. _Oh Merlin, how has this day faced us? _Wiping her tears, she did the only thing that came to her mind.

* * *

Rain fell. There was no one foolish enough to sit under rain but him. He sat on the bleachers for the past two hours, with water splattering on his pale skin, telling himself she would come back like she said. Telling himself, she wouldn't let go of it all. She wouldn't break her promise. 

A cold wind ran through him and realization came to him…she wasn't coming, was she? He had to laugh at himself. Did he honestly think this would work? Actually, he knew it wasn't going to work. He didn't want to do this. All he wanted was to take Hermione's hand and go, leave them to think whatever they wanted to. He didn't like the idea of "asking for permission" once. But it was important to Hermione and so he didn't stop her.

He knew the only the way to tell them is to make them believe he changed but again he hated the idea of "approval" from them. He didn't need it. Not theirs. He didn't want them to think he was going to join them or anything. Or wanted any part for them. He didn't know how it was going to work but he didn't want to be going to picnics in The Burrows with Potter and Weasley at the same table. Simply, he didn't want anything to do with them.

But he did, however, want the truth to be told. He hated having to spend so little time with her. Meeting up in this park for a few hours at a time when he wanted to spend all day with her. He wanted to walk out in the open, hand in hand, instead of worrying who would see them. He wanted to talk about other things other than how Pothead and Weasel beans would take it.

He could understand her frustration, however. She was in between it all. She wanted him but he could somehow tell she wanted them more. Maybe that's why he didn't want her to go in the first place. He already knew she wasn't coming back.

So what was going to happen to him now? He always told himself, "never fall in love with them, make them fall in love with you." Wasn't that the motto he had all through Hogwarts? What happened along the way? How could the most unexpected person set fire in his sole? How did she awake his heart with just one touch? How did he fall so fast, so hard that even if he tried…there was no going back.

And no, it didn't take long for Draco to find out about Ron. Sometimes it made Hermione laugh how possessive and angry he became. All it took was the word 'Ron'.

A few meters away Ginny apparated behind him. With his head low, he got up to leave. She wasn't coming back, was she? His condition was the reflection of Hermione's, Ginny noticed.

He jumped down the bleachers and began to walk when he heard her say, "She's coming. Wait for her…She's coming to you."

Draco turned to see the littlest Weasley stand there. He couldn't tell if those were tears or the rain drops on her cheek. She looked scared. But he didn't notice it; it became an everyday thing for him. Draco approached her.

"She's leaving us…for you." Ginny muffled her cry in her hands and shut her eyes.

She didn't know what to say to him, how to explain that he was about to become Hermione's only support from now on.

Hermione's best friends died today.

She turned to leave, too scared and pained to speak but then turned back, saying anything that came to her mind, knowing that if he had the same passion Hermione had in her eyes then he would understand. "Take care of her. Please. Don't make her cry a single tear. Love her as much as she loves you. Fill her life with so much happiness that she never looks back. And don't let go of her. She's leaving everything for you. She has no one else anymore."

Ginny knew it came out not even half as meaningful as she wanted it to be but she was a wreck. Instead she stifled another cry and almost laughed at the irony. She just asked her biggest enemy to take care of her best friend. What a day! She tried to smile before she turned away.

"I promise." He swore. He didn't know what else to say. He wanted to jump the minute she said Hermione was coming but the look on the Weasley's face kept him from his celebrations. He knew then, something had happened.

Ginny turned back again, this time in surprise and looked into his eyes. She knew right then she could trust him for he had that same look when he and Hermione found her in those horrid caves. She saw it in his eyes; the will to scream to the world, yell, shout, anything to get his happiness out. Yes, Hermione would be safe with him. She truly smiled at him and squeezed his hand before apparting before his eyes

* * *

She appeared with a pop in the kitchen at the burrow and could hear a suitcase being dragged down the stairs. Before she knew it, Mrs. Weasley was trailing Hermione down too. 

"Dear, what happened? Was it Ron?" she asked frantically, "Tell me, I'll set him right."

Hermione stopped and turned around to Mrs. Weasley. "Thank you so much. For giving me a second home these many years." Hermione sniffed and got hold of Mrs. Weasley's hands. "Thank you for loving me as your own, like a daughter. I'll miss you so much." And she cried at the hands of a woman who had no idea why this girl was taking like this.

"When will you be back?" Mrs. Weasley asked silently.

All Hermione could do was shake her head. She didn't know. But she had high hopes that any minute now, Harry would stop her.

She wiped her tears and picked up her bag and rushed to the door where Ginny waited for her. Pulling her into a tight hug, the two girls cried long and hard, like one of them was going die.

"Do you love him so much, so much that you'd leave us?" Ginny questioned.

Honestly, Hermione didn't know. Was this true love? Or was this just a boiling anger because her best friend just asked her to leave? She couldn't believe he would just ask her to leave. Just let go of her. Like seven years of friendship meant nothing.

But Hermione nodded, she couldn't deny that these last few days with Draco was when she felt the most alive and besides, if Harry cared one bit about her happiness he would stop her right this instant.

But no, Harry stood facing the cracking fire, with his back to Hermione and he didn't stop her. He couldn't believe Hermione would choose that pathetic coward over seven years of friendship. And it even looked like she didn't want to stay. She gave it up so easily. He understood now that he'd lost Hermione a long time ago…

"Thank you for sharing your room with me." Hermione said.

Ginny shook her head, "No Hermione, this will all pass. You won't have to leave."

Hermione kept pulling her hand away, while Ginny kept pulling it back.

"Don't say goodbye to me." Ginny begged.

Hermione started crying. She pulled away her hand with great force and picked up her suitcase.

"No, Hermione." Ginny said frantically, "Not to me."

Hermione wiped her tears and descended on the rain. Ginny cried as she watched Hermione walk away in the rain until she vanished (apparated) from their lives.

* * *

They all thought it would be mere months. Of course! How could they not get back together? This was the golden trio! 

But Hermione promised herself she wouldn't cry a single tear for them because she knew if Draco saw tears in her eyes once he'd ask her to leave and return to them. And that she could never do. It would be the death of Draco and Hermione.

And so love became hate, the trio that defeated the dark lord became a memory as a whole and their children continued what they began.

Those months became years…18 years.

* * *

A/N: YAY! So end of chapter. Sorry if it's too long. But it's because this will be the only chapter about Hermione and Draco. The story isn't about them but don't worry they play a MAJOR part in it. 

I hoped you liked it. Please leave me a review, I thrive on them. And I will begin answering every one of them from now on.

- Obsession911


	2. Chapter 2: The Medusas

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Next chapter's only a few lines away. Sorry for the delay, I hope I made up with it with an even longer chapter. One that I hope you'll like just as much as the last and won't disappoint you (or me). Again, I know I had it better the last copy…but here we go.

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to stress the fact that I don't own Harry Potter?

**Chapter 2:** Evangeline Malfoy and Laura Zabini

Just like the clouds would separate when the majestic sun approaches, so would the minors. This was of course not rare. There was always someone who had people almost bowing to their feet if it were the Victorian times. But never before was there a female to take that place. Never, in Slytherin history was there a girl who walked with the pride of a man.

This girl had people staring at her beauty, gasping at her arrogance, shocked by her intellect and craving her attention, leaving them eyeing her in envy. Her stride of grace and force demanded respect, her etiquette and courtesy would leave you with no complaints, her choice of fashion rendered the well-off poor. But what was it about this girl that made her almost perfect? Was it the rich blond hair that was kept either regally tight or intoxicatingly let down? Was it the grey cold eyes infused with the taste of warm honey? Could it be the perfect posture with which she always stood? Surely, her ruthlessness or her fierce defense for what's right? Maybe how no girl could compete with her or how every boy would forever want her?

Her name itself forced an expression of recognition when uttered and she knew it. Proud and head high she would say, Evangeline Malfoy. That name was enough to explain why she was so. Why her presence demanded reverence. Not only did it tell you who her father is but it reminded you who her mother is.

Born in the awakening of fall, the world came to know about Evangeline Malfoy as she arrived and brought with her the falling of leaves. No one could say, "She has her mother's hair color." Or, "She has her father's eyes." No. She was literally a miniature version of Draco and Hermione, put together in equal amounts of traits. It's as though God could not decide who to make the baby like. More like daddy or more like mommy?

Every feature of her was half of Draco and Hermione. Her anger and her calmness, her ability to be the meanest person in Hogwarts and yet the most caring, her fierce defense for what's right and her infamous disregard for the rules, everything went hand in hand. Everything that made her good girl made her just as bad in nature.

Those close to her knew who she was but others couldn't decide whether to love her or hate her. She was the girl in Hogwarts everyone knew about and yet they knew nothing about her. Half of her popularity rose from envy, half from rumors. She had a reputation many girls wanted but don't be fooled; everyone knew she was no good girl.

"Malfoy, get your arse down here right this instant or Newell's going to have our knickers in exchange for detention!"

Ah yes, the 'sweet' sound of Laura Zabini's holler. Best friend and sister to Evangeline was Laura Zabini. Everyone looked past her last name. She might have been born to the Zabini's but she was a Malfoy through and through. Inseparable since after their birth, the two girls lived together, whether that be in Malfoy manor or Zabini mansion. The girls hailed from the world of luxury. Nothing was bought for one, it was bought for both.

If you hated Evangeline Malfoy, you couldn't hate Laura Zabini. And if you disliked Laura, you were more favorable towards Evangeline. See, no one really figured how these two never fought. Not only were they polar opposites in the appearance department but also nature-wise. Laura was blessed with hair so dark, it could blind you. Her eyes dazzled you with blue of sapphire. And she wasn't as hot headed as Evangeline. Irrational behavior was something you'd never see from her either. Though not as brilliant as Evangeline, she was the closest when it came to her intellect.

But besides that, the two were identical. They loved the same things and hated the same things.

"One more minute!" she heard Evangeline answer.

Laura sighed, standing against the wall for fear of falling over. 'She said that ten minutes ago!'

"Ahhh. Don't shout! It's throbbing as it is." complained Audrey, massaging her temple with difficulty.

Laura stared at the empty Slytherin common room except for her friends. The one writing an essay, or at least trying to, was Jennelle Carring, the only daughter of famous writer and also a former death eater Trofton Carring. Beside her was Audrey Knight, rubbing her temple. She was the daughter of George Knight, galleonaire and owner of magical farms. Her family established the first farms for cultivating magical ingredients and such for potion making and spells.

"Oh dear god, I think I see a yellow canary." Aurrette squinted and edged forward from her seat. "It's tap dancing! Do you girls see it? Right there by the desk? How did it learn that? I've been trying for ages!"

And that was Aurrette Kingston. Her father, an already rich landlord, worked with Draco as school governor. All in their sixth year, the girls became friends from their first night in Hogwarts. And that was the night 'The Medusas' was born. Named after the snake haired beauty that challenged the goddess of wisdom and war – Athena, the name suited them to the core. The first similarity would be Medusa's hair and their house's prized crest. Five of the most envied and yet wanted girls arrived at Hogwarts that night. No matter how hard they tried, neither their seniors nor juniors could take up the posts that they held and there was no one going to reign over them. They were supreme, the highest most absolute power reigning over the student body.

"THAT'S IT…" Laura started.

"Alright, alright, I'm here. Keep your knickers on, I know you love me." said a voice coming down the stairs.

Laura rolled her eyes, _'Arrogance Malfoy.'_ She pulled herself away from the wall only to steady herself; her head was still in a whirlwind. Audrey, Jennelle, and Aurrette stood up (holding something for support of course). Everyone seemed to be alright with being late, they didn't really want to go to class anyway but Laura stood with her hands to her hips.

Evangeline descended from the steps with her hair tightly held back, skirt folded higher and a button undone. Laura stared at her in surprise. Everyone was a mess. They got no sleep last night, no make up, hell they couldn't even stand and there was Miss Perfect. She looked like she did everyday – perfect - while everyone else looked like they'd been run over by a truck. But even more astonishing to Laura was that this girl cared not a bit for the Prefect badge or its importance.

"I can't believe you! Do you care about that badge you wear? Because you taking your sweet time for make up tells me you really don't." Laura said sternly. She may be younger than her but she kept Evangeline in check.

The happy smile on Evangeline face disappeared. "Well I'm not the one that wanted a boozed up party last night."

Jennelle, Aurrette and Audrey sat back down. There was no point, if a blizzard comes just let it pass.

"Sorry! My mistake! I just thought I'd throw a party for my best friend because I thought she deserved it after a game like that." Laura countered.

So that's what happened last night. That's why the girls were so badly hung over and that's why the entire common room floor was covered in confetti and plastic cups and plates, Slytherin had just beaten Ravenclaw mercilessly in Quidditch. Bringing in alcohol and fire whiskey was what Slytherins did best. Except, just like every time they tell themselves not to drink so much, they end up chugging down a few bottles each. Although, this time the hang over was unbearable. Laura wondered what made them drink so much. Even the boys didn't indulge so much.

Evangeline couldn't help but feel a little insulted. "And I'm sorry I wasted my time brewing up a potion to help my best friends with the hangover because I thought it was very kind of them." Evangeline brought out a vial she was holding behind her all this time.

Immediately all those sitting stood up. Suddenly, there was a ray of light showcasing the vial and Audrey even managed to hear a church choir. They stared at Evangeline as though she was holding the Holy Grail.

Laura gulped, her eyes fixed on it. "He-he, what a joke, right? You knew I was joking."

"No, it kind of sounded like you were scolding me." Evangeline pondered.

"Scolding?! Oh no…ehm, come on Eva, give us some." Laura raised a hand while approaching her. They were all walking towards her.

"Uh, uh, uh. Come on say it. Evangeline you are so…"

Laura looked at her, not one bit amused. She sighed and said very unenthusiastically, "…wondeful."

"I swear your brilliance…"

"…astounds me." sighed Laura

"And your so…"

Laura was dying to say _'doomed'_ but chose to say, "…selfless"

"And I wish I were…"

Laura rolled her eyes "…More like you."

…………..

Evangeline smiled wide, "I know you do."

Laura breathed in and screamed while charging after her. Evangeline yelled and ran as fast as she could but they all got to her and pulled away the vial.

A few sips here and there, few minutes for retouching them selves and they were good to go. Now that they looked 'acceptable' they didn't care if they had time for breakfast or not.

The students were well into their breakfast with the constant chatter of how Evangeline Malfoy gob smacked the whole stadium and stole the snitch from the sky. It was spectacular and to do it justice, it was going to be the topic for many weeks to come.

The Medusas strutted into the Grand Hall. Ah yes, the strut. The one that kept the lads looking and the 'lad-ees' trying. There was always this silent acknowledgement when they walked into a room. It's not as if the room would stop all its activities, they'd done that years ago, but you some how always knew they were in the room. The girls would steal glances at what trends needed to be followed and the boys…would just peak from time to time (…when there girlfriends weren't looking).

Upon their entry, all the Slytherin boys congratulated her. "All hail! Lady Quidditch enters!" Derrick cheered and Evangeline couldn't help but laugh. She went into frenzy with her team as they leaped in joy. She was so proud of them (and happy. None of them seemed to be affected by much of a hangover). The whole table was in pandemonium as they celebrated with their victorious worriers. No scratch that, they were still drunk.

"Hail Salazar!" They cheered, gaining the entire hall's attention. A few students from the other houses clapped, they had to admit; it was quite simply brilliant. Evangeline stood at a pose, loving every minute of the admiration from her peers. Evangeline continued down the table, throwing high-fives to everyone. She loved this and Laura knew it.

Her eyes fell to the Gryffindor table. They were met with angry green emeralds. She smirked at him, enjoying every minute of the agony he was suffering since yesterday. "Think you can take me now?"

Even though she didn't utter a word, he heard every word she said to him. They often spoke to each other like this. Their hate spoke for them.

"Hey, Evangeline."

Her attention was pulled away when Ashleigh Whatts called out to her. She saw her friends make their way to their designated spot on the Slytherin table and signaled that she'd be there in two minutes. She was really hungry and no mood for talk on an empty stomach.

But she made her way, hoping to get away fast.

"Hey, Ashleigh. How have you been? And Bethany, right?" Evangeline asked.

She just missed the scowl on Ashleigh's face when Evangeline smiled at the girl beside her and ignored her. Bethany sat up, more attentive and unsure if she was the one being spoken to.

"Yes. Hi." Bethany smiled.

"Yeah, I think we have Charms together." guessed Evangeline and Bethany nodded.

"Uh, Evangeline that was some flying yesterday." Ashleigh pushed in. "I couldn't stop going on about it. You were spectacular. But I heard there was some party going on in the dungeons." She winked.

Evangeline looked from side to side to see if anyone heard. She hoped word didn't get out. But then again, the boys had it written on her temple by the way they were celebrating.

She laughed, "Yeah. I think everyone deserved it. Team work got us through."

"Oh no. Everyone knows it's how you train them. Did you see that dive, Bethany?" asked Ashleigh.

"Of course! It was amazing." Bethany complimented.

"Thanks. Anyway girls, I have to run. I'm starved. I'll see you around then?" Evangeline edged further away as the girls waved.

"Ciao….Bitch" spat Ashleigh as she turned back to face Bethany.

"What? I thought you liked her." Bethany said puzzled by her reaction.

"I hate her. I hate sucking up to her." Ashleigh said plainly.

"So why do you?"

"It's not like I have a choice, everyone does. It's all part of the game. I have to be seen with people like that." Ashleigh said to her and upon hearing that, Bethany didn't know if she liked her new friend.

"People like what?" she asked

"You know…the 'top notch'?" Ashleigh said expectantly but when all Bethany did was raise an eye brow she sighed, "Merlin, Bethany, you Ravenclaws have to shut your books sometime and see the world. You need to hang out with me more."

Ashleigh edged forward in excitement. "The 'Top Notch,' like the word suggests, is a collective term we give to students here in Hogwarts who have a curriculum Vitae far more impressive than the majority. They stand out and people flock to them. It can be any body. From prefects, Quidditch captains, rich snobs, famous ones, gorgeous people or trouble makers. If you're popular, you're probably in among the Top Notches."

Bethany thought for a while. "So, she's among the Top Notches because she's a prefect?"

Ashleigh's eyes stared at the girl like she was mad. "O.K Bethany, jokes over. Stop behaving like you've been living in Mars all these years."

"Oh yes! How dumb of me," Bethany tapped her head. "She's prefect as well as the Slytherin Quidditch captain."

"…O.K you HAVE been living in Mars all this time. Thank god no one heard you say that. They'd be mortified." Ashleigh said, fixing her flicks as she began. "Prefect hood is among the last things she known for. Evangeline is the first Malfoy in her line born a half-blood. She's the only daughter of Draco Malfoy, former Death Eater and current school governor. He was the one was responsible for Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's murder. You'd think that should be reason enough for them to jump of a bridge but they remain one of the richest and proudest wizarding families."

Bethany was listening very intently now. She'd heard of Draco Malfoy in her Defense Against The Dark Arts class. There wasn't much written about the Death Eaters that turned good but there was a paragraph about the headmaster's death. It was blatantly written. He helped. It seemed the whole classroom would stare at her but it didn't look like it bothered her at all. She actually looked prouder than ever, sometimes correcting passages in the text. Bethany remembered how people with exaggerated fears surrounded her after classes like that.

"I can't remember her mother's name now but she was best friends with Harry Potter. She even fought in the Great War but ended up marrying her school rival. There's debate over whether she was kicked out or she left them but it broke them up. My mother goes on and on about how it was the most tragic thing and when I say how it really doesn't matter she says this generation will never understand how big a deal it is. She still has the Daily Prophet paper that reads: 'After Their Greatest Achievement Came Their Greatest Downfall.' But honestly, who cares?"

"Anyway, this union has attained attention for all most two decades. Her parents sit with the Minister of Magic at social events. Merlin, they even have books about their infamous love story! And I hate the fact that if there's anything she doesn't like, it's most probably going to be changed or replaced, even if it's a school rule. All because her father's school governor!"

"As if that's not enough to make her the 'Toppest of the Notch', Evangeline Malfoy is the first female Quidditch captain in Slytherin history. You'd think it was because of all the spectacular brooms she gets but no. You saw how she dares gravity to drop her. She competes with height!"

"Yeah, she was fearless. But that's nothing compared to her in class." Bethany finally spoke up, "Half my house is baffled by how she got the same marks her mother did. Now they both hold the highest O.W.L.S in record. How…how…I can't seem to understand." Bethany gave up.

"She's such a know it all. Add beauty, riches, no care for rules, and a future head girl title to that list. I don't think anyone can understand. She's some kind of a freak. Sometimes she's such a show off. She actually insults Harry Potter. Her audacity! And of course there are the infamous rows with Dominic Potter. I wanted to celebrate when I heard they were both this close to expulsion." Ashleigh sniggered.

"We all have enough to send her packing home but the teachers don't since she always gets away with it. I don't know how they miss it sometimes. Like the time when she conjured a serpent and made it slither to Penelope Jowls for disrespecting the Slytherin Emblem. It had fangs out! The poor sole was literally petrified for weeks." Ashleigh sighed as a shiver ran through her. She remembered the fire in Evangeline's eyes. If Laura didn't stop her…would there be a Penelope Jowls today?

"So how come no one says anything?" asked Bethany

"And then what? You think you've ended her life but you've actually ended yours. No ones going to talk to you. You're the enemy to them. Everyone's on either her side or Dominic's side. You can go on Dominic's side and you'll like it too, it's less treacherous there but she'll always remember what you did."

"She makes the rules. Weather you follow them or not, it's up to you but don't ever cross her. She's changed Hogwarts. Mom says when she was here no one really knew anything about Muggles but Evangeline's changed the system. She makes everything muggle not only acceptable but cool. Leaving us non-muggleborns confused." Ashleigh sighed in frustration. "Muggleborns are considered to be smarter. Figures, since they know about their world and ours too."

Bethany looked to the girl that just left their table. She shook her head. Evangeline didn't seem to be anything Ashleigh described but she was. Bethany thought Ashleigh was the wrong crowd to hang with but it turns out it's someone she looked up to for her dedication to school.

"Cheer up, Beth. I have a plan to end her reign." Ashleigh sniggered. She didn't wait for an answer from Bethany. "Do you know Justin Timberlake?"

Bethany shook her head.

"Damn it! Who is this bloke?" Ashleigh pondered in frustration. "All the Medusas keep swooning over him. I have to find him and get him before she does. And when I do, I'll laugh at her face…"Ashleigh smiled mischievously.

* * *

"Where'd you go?" asked Jennelle, taking another bite of her toast.

"Oh, just talking to Astonishingly Dim Ashleigh. I don't know how she does it, act like nothing happened." Evangeline said, taking a spoon of her cereal.

"Well, you're doing it too, aren't you?" Aurrette asked.

"What will you have me do? Pummel her? Because quite frankly I'd love to. I don't need stupid rumors flying around about me and her grotesque ogre of a brother." Evangeline could already feel herself boiling.

"Don't think about it, Eva. All the Whatts have issues." said Laura.

Evangeline was speeding with her cereal when Audrey broke into hilarity. She pushed her porridge and wiped the tears that formed in her eye.

She looked at her friends who were looking at her like she was insane. "I was just thinking…she isn't STILL looking for Justin Timberlake, is she?"

As if on cue, Jennelle, Aurrette, Evangeline and Laura broke into laughter too.

"No, no. she's not that thick." laughed Jennelle

"No, trust me. She's probably looked through Ravenclaw." Evangeline chuckled, "Laura you're a genius! What a superb plan to get rid of Lady Dim."

"Well she can go ahead and cry me a river. Who asked her to eavesdrop on our conversations?" Laura chuckled, sliding off her seat.

* * *

Evangeline left the common room after an evening's "light" reading of the 1245 Leprechaun Rebellion. And now she walked along the deserted corridor to the Great Hall. The silence she walked with was broken by yelling, a tiny scream and a rush of shoes. She took a left and ran down the small corridor.

She followed the sounds of laughter and crying. Turning many times, she stopped at the site of three boys and one little girl. All in their first years by the look of their height.

"Oy! What's happening here?" she demanded.

The boys froze like ice and then broke into a run.

"Stop right there you dirty rats!" She yelled after them.

They froze once again.

"Well? Come back now!" She commanded and they walked back with shivers.

She looked back to the girl with brown hair and blue eyes that resembled the sea. She had tears gleaming from her cheek as she looked back at Evangeline. There were colorful pages all around her.

"What happened, love?" she asked in a much softer voice.

"They…they…they tore up my favorite story book and pulled my pony tail." She touched her loose pony tail for proof. Evangeline went soft when she saw the little girl struggle to pick up her ripped pages. For a minute Evangeline saw herself in her. She was still the little girl loving the things that brought her happiness. Books…words.

And then she remembered the reason for the little girl's tears.

"If I see you within a ten mile radius of this girl, I'll have you cooked for a troll. This is not accepted here, you understand! Now, which houses are you from?" she asked the boys.

……..

"Houses or the elves will be preparing the stew!" she yelled.

"Slytherin!" They rushed to tell her.

'_No wonder.'_ Evangeline rolled her eyes as she thought. "Five points from each of you for the vandalized book and another five points for harassing and bullying. I'll be speaking to Professor Isaacs about this and you can't expect a month of detention from me." Evangeline ordered.

"Thirty points? Thirty points! That's not fair! Come on, you're in Slytherin. You're supposed to be on our side. It'll be like taking points from your own house…" said one of the boys.

"And so what!" She boomed at them, stepping forward. "Does that give you the right to rip out pages? Does it give you the right to hurt her?" She kneeled down and looked them straight in the eye. "When I was given this badge they didn't tell me I wasn't allowed to dock points from my own house. Now that we've established that you're from MY house, you'll remember never to interrupt me again because I am in no way on YOUR side. Now away with you!" she dismissed them.

She watched them scramble away, pushing down one other to get the most further. "From all the prefects, you had to get us a Malfoy!" said one of them.

"It wasn't my idea to scare the stupid Hufflepuff, it was yours. Never should have listened to y…"

Evangeline was still fuming at their insolence. It usually took the first years two weeks to know her and what she expected from them. And none, since her appointment last year, ever spoke back let alone interrupted her. If it wasn't for the sobs behind her that stopped her, she would have taken some more off for their audacity.

She walked back to the little girl. She was now sitting in a corner, crying over her pages. She sat down beside her and looked at her. "Did they scare you a lot?"

The girl just nodded, pushing aside her tears.

"Would you feel better if I took off more points from them?" she asked.

The girl looked up in alarm. "Oh no, please. They'll come back and take more of my books." She begged.

"Don't worry about them. They won't be coming anywhere near you…or they'll have hell to pay." She whispered.

There was a little silence before the girl looked up again. "Do you often cook boys for trolls?"

Evangeline laughed. "No, they would be the first."

"Oh." She said, wondering what was funny.

"So, do you like it here in Hogwarts?" Evangeline didn't know why she was asking her this. She never really associated with first years but this girl was a change from the snobby, trouble makers in her own house.

"It's alright." She said and Evangeline thought this was weird. New students always loved it here. "But the headmaster scares me. Have you ever seen her laugh? Does she know how to?"

Evangeline chuckled, "Yeah, Professor McGonagall does that sometimes and yes she laughs but only on rare occasions. She's usually in a lot of stress to keep the school as perfect as it was when all the other headmasters ran it."

"Oh." The girl said with realization. "And then there's the Sorting Hat. I don't think I like him at all." She said, crossing her arms.

Evangeline was very amused by this girl. "Oh? And why is that?"

"Well, he said I'd be happy in Hufflepuff. I like it there but I don't like the house. Everyone thinks we're goody-two-shoes. And they all seem alright with people thinking that but I'm not. I can be cunning, like Slytherin. I can be brave, like Gryffindor. I can be smart as the Ravenclaws." she said stubbornly.

"Who says all Hufflepuffs are only goody-two-shoes? Who says all Gryffindors are only proud pussy cats and big headed coach roaches? No comments there." Evangeline paused for a few giggles from the girl. "Who says all Slytherins are nasty? Who says all Ravenclaws don't care about anything else but their essays? No one. Just because you're sorted into a house, doesn't mean your any short of brave, smart, or cunning. No one, not even the Sorting Hat has the right to put a label on you and tell you to be a certain way. He just puts you in a house so you have people who are more like you. He doesn't and can't change you. No one was born with one trait. Sure your house always says something about you but no ones going to ask you which house you're from when you go get a job. Your fiancé won't care. Your parents shouldn't care either."

"Wow. I never saw it like that. You're right." The girl pondered and then laughed, "You really hate Gryffindors, don't you?"

"No." Evangeline said lost in thought, "My mum was from Gryffindor. It made her the great person she is. I wanted to be in that house so badly because she was from there. She lost so many things; I didn't want her to lose this pride. But I have another blood running through me. And when I told her, I cried like I failed her. And she held me and said that she was proud and she didn't care one bit. She wanted me to be a good person and that's it. I really wanted to be in Gryffindor but then I see my dad. He is everything I want be. I want to defy the laws like he did. I want to break free of the norm like he did. I want to hold my head high after being shamed."

There was silence which meant the girl had no idea what Evangeline meant. Evangeline stood up and pulled up the girl too, "But the truth remains, I highly dislike the Gryffindors because they want to rule and I won't have that. They just think they're the best house of them all and it's wrong to think like that. Not all. But there's a few I'd love to feed to the trolls." she said with a determined look on her face.

The little girl smiled.

"Let me fix that for you." Evangeline said pointing at the book.

With a quick 'Reparo' it was good as new. "Anything else bothering you that I can help with?" she asked.

"No but sleep would be good." The girl yawned in reply.

"O.K then, go on." Evangeline patted her back.

"Thank you." The girl waved as she turned at the corner.

Evangeline was smiling and then it hit her. "Hey…"

But she was gone. What was her name again?

* * *

Evangeline walked into the Great Hall and saw that her house mates were STILL celebrating. Perhaps they forgot they did that in the morning. But all were in a good mood, some recapping their spectacular strategies. Evangeline finished cheering with her team and was heading to Laura and the rest when some one spoke behind her.

"Enjoy the celebrations, Malfoy. It'll be your last as prefect."

Evangeline's smile reduced. She rolled her eyes as she realized who that voice belonged to and turned around to Vivian Sawford. She was the Head Girl (unfortunately) out to destroy Evangeline at every opportunity. Evangeline found it sad that even the head girl would be threatened by her. It wasn't her fault no one wanted to follow Vivian's orders. The reason Evangeline hated her was because she hailed from the house of the "all brave" pussy cats. And one other thing you should never do is threaten Evangeline's position as Prefect. She will rip you to pieces without sweating it.

"Hi, Vivian. I didn't know it was time for you to come out. Usually my nightmares torment me when I go to bed." smiled Evangeline. The few on lookers laughed but were hushed when Vivian shot them dagger eyes.

"Charming, Malfoy but I'm not here for your childish behavior. That party of yours is going be the reason for your life long nightmare. I'm sure professor McGonagall won't mind hearing about the fire whiskey bottles." This time she smiled.

"Oh she will mind. She minds you breathing, you see." Evangeline reminded her.

Most of the Slytherin table was laughing now and she could see the red anger and embarrassment on Vivian's face. Evangeline knew she hated this. Vivian always wanted people on her side, to make them obey her. But all she could ever do is take points and the students would merely walk away.

"Not as much I hate you living." Suddenly she stepped forward with a spiteful look. "I'm going to love it when you walk around these corridors without this badge of yours."

Uh oh. Told you…don't mention the badge.

Evangeline stepped forward as well. "I think I'll have to keep a 'ex-badge holders' party then because McGonagall wouldn't mind hearing how her favorite head girl stole into the forbidden forest one night and accidentally SET FIRE to half of Hagrid's hut. And Brian definitely isn't going to like to hear why I saw you emerging an hour later… with a certain someone." Evangeline's smile was now returning with every minute of horrid realization that spread on Vivian's face. "Were you two perspiring because of the panic the fire caused or because of…body heat?"

Evangeline loved watching the faces of all the people that planned her down fall. But they forget, she keeps tabs on them as well. "I may lose this badge. But take a look at everything you'll lose along with your badge."

The natural color on Vivian's face ebbed away quickly. She could picture it all. There was a real panic in Vivian's eyes as her mind went back that night. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh I dare, Sawford. Gryffindors are brave, aren't they? They dare. Think back to the day when the Sorting Hat said I should be in your table." She walked around Vivian. No one was listening anymore. They're hushed conversation lost everyone's interest a long time ago. Evangeline stood at her shoulder and pointed at Vivian's boyfriend, Brian as he laughed their friends. "That should be proof enough of what I can do."

Vivian continued her silence as tears brimmed in her eyes. "But I will give you the satisfaction you want." Evangeline said quietly, "I will be walking these corridors without this badge but I don't know if you're going to be ecstatic because it'll be yours I'll be wearing."

Vivian turned around in a flash and stared into those determined eyes. She searched them for any signs of compassion.

There were none.

Professor Deverell, The Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, had always described what the eyes of a Death Eater looked like when he came face to face with one. Cold, cruel and merciless, he would say. You couldn't possibly see one today but Vivian finally realized what Professor Deverell was trying to explain. She saw them today…those eyes. They belonged to Evangeline Malfoy.

The Death Eater's daughter.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry if it's too long. I just really wanted you guys to see the two sides to her. Trust me; I cut out a lot of it. There's so much I wanted you to know about her…and Laura. I guess I'll have to find a place for them in the coming chapters.

Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys are just fabulous! I loved reading each and every single one of them. They really made my days.

Theirs is a review under the name of obsession911. that's not me. I don't review my own stories. My cousin forgot she was signed on when she reviewed. So it's hers

So please be just as kind and don't make my review box anorexic. lol. Leave me one.


	3. Chapter 3: Dove's Wreathe

**A/N: **I know! Finally! Sorry, it took so long. But it's here and it's LONGER than the last chapter. He-he. I don't know about this chapter. Mixed feelings…more than usual mixed feelings…if that's possible. It's definitely not the best I could do but you decide.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nothing that you recognize is mine but I will claim Draco Malfoy one day…one day. lol.

**Chapter 3:** Dove's Wreathe

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, DOWN NOW OR BREAKFAST IS GOING TO THE BIRDS."

Harry opened one eye and smiled. That was his dear wife's call and it was his symphony, his music, his love…and his alarm clock. This was what started his morning and he'd have it no other way. Stretching in his bed, he looked at the photo on his bedside table. It wasn't the moving one but a non moving – regular- photograph. Ginny said the moving ones scared the living day lights out of her at night. Harry hadn't quite understood that bit, since there were no day lights at night but none the less he now sighed at that photograph.

"I know, Nic. We really need to get mom a good Christmas present. Her morning hollers are reaching an all time low." He said to the photo. "I was thinking of that pearled necklace we saw over the summer. We know mommy's going to look good in it but the question is, will she give us the "how dare you spend so much on a necklace" lecture and then fling it out?"

He pondered in silence and then said to it, "Well do you have a better idea then? ...Thought so. You're as bad with women as I am and you were fortunate enough to date since you're fourth year. But it's not your fault; I think it runs in the gene pool. Have a great day at school, son."

He smiled before getting off his bed and rushed for a quick shower or else he knew he'd have no breakfast today.

All dressed and descending down the steps for breakfast Harry passed the many pictures on the wall. Ginny and him in his sixth year…Harry and Ron playing Quidditch at the Burrow…The entire English Quidditch team with Harry and Ron…Harry and Ginny running away from the many photographers assembled there on their wedding day …Them in front of their house…Ginny and Harry holding their one day old son-Dominic…Ron pinching his nose while 'trying' to change nappies…Dominic's first bicycle…Standing in front of the Hogwarts Express for his first day to school…Holly – their second child in the family, snoozing in her mom's laps…Ron and his lovely fiancé-Evelyn…and last but not least Dominic soaring through the sky at age 16.

Harry was a few rooms away from the kitchen but he could already hear Ginny's hymning. Their house was big but they never looked at it or described it like that. It was beautiful and sufficient. It was home. And they knew it the minute they saw it.

* * *

"Wait here."

"No, Harry! What are you doing?" Ginny asked. For some reason she knew whatever this boy was going to do was going to be stupid.

She regretted it the minute she gasped at its beauty. Standing in brilliant white and pink lilies was a house Ginny never dreamed of seeing. As soon as she looked at it, she felt something. Simplicity was the only word to describe it.

Now, she was sitting in their car, wondering what in the world her husband set out to do. She thought he was going to pick a rose for her, like he did so many times. As if stealing into someone else's garden and plucking a rose wasn't risky enough, Ginny noticed Harry open the gate, walk up the trail in perfect confidence and knock on the door proudly.

"Damn it, Harry!" she swore under her breath as she opened the car door. But for some reason, she was smiling. _'He wouldn't…'_

She ran up the trail like he did and heard fragments of a conversation between Harry and the person who opened the door.

"My wife and I really like your house." Harry said.

"Oh thank you. Yes, it usually stops people in their tracks for its simple beauty." The man at the door gushed. He looked extremely proud.

He thought he was going to talk about how he built this beauty only a year ago, like he did to all the young and old that stared at it. But that was until Harry said, "We'd like to buy it."

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Harry, no!" Ginny whispered behind him as though the man couldn't hear her.

But Harry stood there, waiting for the man to name his price.

"I…I'm sorry. It's not for sale." smiled the man. Ginny couldn't blame him, who in their right mind would sell this? Beside the fact that it must have cost a fortune to build, whoever this beauty belonged to had a lot to smile about.

"It's alright. Sorry for the bother." Ginny apologized as she got Harry's hand and pulled him back.

"Gin, wait." Harry smiled.

He walked up to the man and whispered a few words. Ginny was trying to figure out what was going on. The man looked taken back and Harry was grinning. What in the name of Merlin was happening there? The man regained his composure and smugly uttered more words. Harry nodded indifferently and mouthed an "O.K"

Harry returned to Ginny within seconds and they were walking back to their car. Ginny looked back at the man as he shut the door. He seemed to be in between confusion, fear and happiness at the same time.

"So…when do want to start packing." Harry said smugly.

"What!" Ginny screamed in joy and then realized what that meant. "I mean, what?" she sounded angry.

Harry laughed, "Well usually when some one buys a house they intend to move into it sometime soon."

"But how? Have you seen this place, it's too much." Ginny stared at it. She didn't know what she felt. This was her dream and yet it was too much.

"No, not really." Harry shrugged.

But deep inside Ginny knew it cost a lot more than she could imagine and he was too happy to see her this ecstatic to let her know.

They walked silently to the car before Harry said, "It's alright, Ginny. You can scream with joy now."

Ginny laughed out loud and literally jumped up and down. She didn't have to try and be angry anymore. Harry usually read her like a book. She kissed him hard, thinking of no other way to thank him and let out her excitement.

She stared at the house as she walked backwards with her hands clasped together, thinking of all the things she had to do. "Our home…"

* * *

This was the only house for them and it remained that way for 17 years. A modest 7 bedroom house, with 4 bathrooms, a large front and backyard (which came in handy for Quidditch), a living room, Mrs. Weasley's dream kitchen (because it had storage space) and a dining room was all the Potter's needed.

"G'Morning, daddy." cheered Holly.

"Good morning, sweet cakes. How's my girl?" Harry cheered as he lifted her off her chair and into the air. A thin, six year old with red blazing hair was easy enough for Harry to carry.

Holly's laugh stopped when a loud thump of the cutting board reminded them. They looked at Ginny, although only her back and hushed down. Harry put Holly back in her seat and slowly walked behind Ginny.

Holly covered her mouth so as not to laugh. She loved this part.

"Good morning." Harry slipped his hands around her waist and held her tightly. He kissed her cheek seeing as her lips were not reachable at the moment. "Thank you for not feeding the birds my breakfast." He said in an effort to get her off of her icy mood.

"Holly, please tell daddy, I'm not speaking to him." She said, still chopping.

"Daddy, mommy's not speaking to you." Holly said happily.

"Holly, honey, please tell mommy I'm sorry I woke up late. It won't happen again." Harry smiled at Ginny's ear.

"Mommy, daddy say's he's sorry he woke up late. It won't happen again." Holly repeated.

"Holly, please remind daddy, he said that yesterday." Ginny sighed.

"Daddy, you said that yesterday." Holly reminded him.

"Holly, please tell your mommy half of it is her fault since she insists on re-reading Francis Gibbs's 'Torturous Love'." Harry was this close to throwing that book away last night when Ginny made him read it once more. She was obsessed! He couldn't decide what was more torturous, the book or Ginny's wailing when the hero dies for his love?

Ginny gasped and turned into him. "Don't even put it on me. I saw a tear in your eye last night on page 385 when Lucas dies."

"Are we talking about that book AGAIN?!" Holly asked.

"What? You liked it too. Lucas was your favorite." Ginny asked scandalized.

"Yes, around the fifth time you read it to me at bed time! But the book's handy. We always get books I enjoy but that's not the point of bed time. I'm supposed to fall asleep and that book makes me fall asleep faster than any book we've ever tried." Holly said.

Harry laughed out loud. Ginny locked her arms together and pouted her lips. "It's a good book." She huffed.

Griffith caught Holly's attention and she leaped with joy. "Post's here!" Holly exclaimed as she ran to the window.

"Hey." Harry leaned closer and put his fore head to hers but Ginny looked away, secretly loving every suffering moment Harry took to placate her. "Tell you what. Holly goes over to her Grandparent's for the night and it'll be you and I tonight." Harry planned.

Ginny thought for a bit and looked at him. "Promise?"

He raised his right hand. "I swear!"

"No calls from your 'lovely' secretary about another late night?" Ginny asked.

"She's not my secretary. She works for all the Aurors and absolutely not." Harry assured her.

Ginny's first smile of the day was showing itself. "Well then…I think I can postpone my fury until tomorrow morning."

"Ahh, thought so." Harry laughed as he pulled her closer and claimed her lips. This was what started Ginny's day and what ended it, her husband's sweet lips. It was the only thing kept her quiet and sane. It was in his lips that she realized that she was alive, when breathing became noticed. And tomorrow was safe because he was here. He may be the world's hero but he was her savior. And she smiled every time he told her he would damn the world for her.

"It's from Nic!" screamed Holly as her eyes lit up.

Ginny pulled her lips away and smiled at Holly. Harry sighed, looking to the roof "Definitely to Grandparent's tonight."

Ginny laughed and swatted his arm.

Holly opened the envelope and read while Harry sat down to breakfast. "Dear Mum, Dad and Holly. I hope you're doing well. I'm not. Slytherin just beat Ravenclaw dead. That leaves us and the Slytherins for the finals in February. Can't wait to come home. Happy Holidays. Love you, Nic."

"Very good honey, your reading was excellent." praised Ginny.

"What!" He got the letter from Holly, praying what she read was wrong. "AAAHHHH! Not again!" Holly got used to her dad reacting like that. She just laughed. It looked like he had a bad head ache.

Harry always asked to be informed about school Quidditch. Both father and son were Quidditch obsessed! But Ginny knew there was another reason why Harry wanted to know what happened on the pitch. She knew why his interest grew from his son's games to the Slytherin's game. There was an unofficial competition going on between Harry and Draco.

"They cheated and I know it!" Harry proclaimed.

"Oh Harry, stop it and eat. You know that's not true. And does Nic honestly think we're stupid. He loves it when Slytherin wins. Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw bores him. Slytherin is his challenge. He only plays seriously when he knows its Slytherin." Ginny said to Harry.

Harry was just going to counter when Holly spoke up. "Mum it says 'meet me after dinner' behind the letter. It's smells nice too."

Harry had no idea how she got it back from him but he seemed to have forgotten about the match. Holly did that to him. Sometimes her comments were so smart, sometimes so amusing, it just made you forget of everything and you just laugh like Harry was now.

Ginny looked at the back. "The boy's got too many girlfriends for his own good. It's going out of control. And it's from YOUR side of the family. It's a good thing Carla's around." She shot at Harry for taking it lightly.

"Well you know that never helps. Because their not even daunted by Carla." Harry laughed. "And don't you notice how he has no idea how to handle them? It's hilarious."

"Yeah, just like you and Cho Chang." Ginny smiled. Harry's laugh was an echo as Holly laughed.

"O.K young lady you're late for school." Harry helped her put on her school bag. Holly kissed her mum.

"No! Mommy's going to tell us about Cho Chang. Was she pretty mommy?"

Ginny nodded as Harry was pushing Holly out the door. Before she could ask any more questions Harry escorted her out to the Ministry car that took her to school every morning. Holly thought of Cho Chang as a beautiful veela ever since Ginny told her Harry's first girlfriend was Cho Chang. Harry couldn't understand her fascination with the topic or why on earth Cho Chang was supposed to be veela. Harry guessed it was closest thing to beautiful princess in reality.

"Hello Mr. Higgins!" Holly greeted Harry's chauffeur.

"Well look at you Miss Potter. Ready for school?" He said opening the back door.

Holly nodded as she stepped in. Mr. Higgins saluted Harry and drove off with Holly.

Harry watched her wave from the window. She was beautiful…just like her mother. And it was this moment everyday that reminded him of everything he had and like everyday, he'd watch the gates open and she disappeared. It felt like the present was going away and he was returning to the past.

Having the status he had in the magic society and being an Auror, Harry reached his inevitable rise to the top. But before that he was the world's savior. After Voldermort's downfall it was as though the world was reborn. Such excitement and gratitude to be alive never existed. Everyone wanted to know what happened. How did the seventeen year old take on the greatest dark wizard? The frenzy began as soon the world began recuperating, rejoicing after mourning and realizing…it was over. It was a matter of days. Then the world took a spin for him.

Being followed my thousands of Rita Skeeter replicas was the beginning of a media frenzy that to this day failed to cease. He was called by the Prime Minister of Britain and personally thanked (a secret to the muggle-world, of course). He was awarded and thanked from all around the world. Thousands of owls flew to The Burrow everyday, carrying flowers and letters for their hero. Complete strangers were grateful to be in his presence. The Ministry of Magic thanked him with a gigantic stone carved statue that stood deep underground in the center of the Ministries activities. People would come to Dove's Wreathe and stand outside two massive gates just to tell themselves "I'm outside Harry Potter's house."

The entire world was at his feet.

But this was Harry. He didn't want any of it. He hated having people stare when he was trying to play with his daughter. He hated seeing front page news filled with words of lies and speculation. He knew it was just to get him infuriated and tell the world what happened. But to this day, Harry Potter never let escape a word. The capture of Death Eaters and the heroes like Neville, Luna, the Weasleys and the (then secret) Order of the Phoenix were known to the world. The months, the planning, the attacks were all public knowledge but… but the final battle. No one but Harry's 'best friends' knew what Harry went through. What he went through for the world to see today, to see their children… to come back to Ginny. No one would know why he had bleeding cuts, black bruises, charred burns…why he refused to wake and remained in peaceful sleep for six days. And no one would know of those nights Ginny sat next to him, praying.

If this information was denied to Dominic, there was no way the world would know. It would only trigger more attention and out do the pandemonium that existed after the war. He could only begin to imagine the things that would begin if…No, his life was other people's game for long enough. Today, Harry Potter found that he was finally in control of his life. Enough fate, enough prophecy, enough destiny…

"Love?" Ginny peered from the door. "It's chilly. Come in."

Harry looked at Ginny and then back at the pavement leading to the giant gates closing themselves. He sighed with a smile. He made it through to today…

"You know, Holly really doesn't need to hear your 'funny' Cho Chang jokes." Harry said, sipping into coffee in the kitchen.

Ginny laughed. "I don't say them to make her laugh. I do it to see the smile wipe off your face, to remind you that you were much horrible with women than Dominic."

"Oh ha-ha." Harry laughed sarcastically. "But I'm her dad…her hero…you know… the one who chases the monsters. You'll burst her bubble."

"Yeah, it definitely will burst her bubble when she knows her daddy has slain dragons, fell from a hundred feet, survived he darkest wizard's killing curse and even killed the prick but he couldn't kiss a 'veela'."

"First of all, she's not a veela, so take that thought out of Holly mind. And no, my kiss was fine. Thank you." Harry felt please with himself.

"Not then it wasn't. I believe the correct term to describe it was sloppy. But don't worry, honey. I've taught you well." Ginny giggled.

Harry was scandalized but for some reason he was laughing as well and was just about to say something when an owl caught his eye as it approached the kitchen window.

"Who's owling this early?" Harry pondered.

"I have no idea." Ginny said as she rose from her chair and walked to the window.

A falcon sat obediently at the window sill. Ginny recognized it immediately. It was from her friend and business partner, Bianca Zabini. Harry recognized it as well and straightened his newspaper "Can't be like regular people and use an owl?" he mumbled under his breath. This was the one part of his life he wished wasn't there – any connection with the Zabinis and 'their kind.'

But it wasn't something Harry could stop. Ginny met Bianca Zabini in a café in Diagon Alley on the most unexpected of days eight years ago. Both women were tired of the "trophy wife" status they held and without asking each others names they began a conversation that evolved into a business venture.

From the first moment Ginny saw Bianca she knew this lady prized fashion (after all, she was a veela) and being the 'hand-me-down' girl for all her childhood, Ginny could only wish. Being the only girl in the Weasley house wasn't much an advantage in clothes either. It started with an idea…more of a reminisce, when Bianca explained how abundant clothing stores were in France but all they had was Madam Malkins and sources the rich were too selfish to share with others. Ginny found it amusing how Bianca was devastated with this. She wasn't used to this at all.

Despite being such opposites, Ginny fell into Bianca's obsession with clothes. She went back to the days when she dreamed of dressing in the finest and her disappointment at the Yule ball. But more so, the two women found a friendship that would last a lifetime. So enraptured in their conversation, they hit upon an idea of opening a clothing store themselves. Something that would cater to their taste and everything that lacked in the market.

Four hours were spent, discussing the plans until _'Orabelle'_ was born. But when time came to ask for their full names so they could keep in touch by owl no one was more shocked then the two themselves. Ginny remembered being dumfounded. Bianca sat back down and covered her face with her palms. She felt more stupid by the minute. She didn't recognize Ginny Potter, Harry Potter's wife. She didn't recognize her best friends' enemy.

The two women were frozen to their spots. What now? Take back the nice words exchanged? Take back the laughter they shared? Because that's what they were supposed to do. But they left without any other words.

Ginny remembered remaining quite all through dinner, consumed in the day's events. She had every reason to forget it all but she really wanted to do this. She was even more excited now then ever after knowing her name. She blurted it out at the table. She could never keep secrets from Harry. Harry sent Dominic up to his room and they quarreled. It was the first time Dominic remembered a serious argument in the house and even more so about someone he didn't know. But he caught her name amidst the shouting…Hermione.

Ginny vowed to keep it only professional but Harry wouldn't have it. He was furious to say the least. The row seemed to be more about Hermione than it was about Bianca and for two hours they went back and forth. At one point Harry raised his voice at Ginny so loud it surprised her and himself. He saw his mistake as the words left his mouth. Ginny left the room in tears and fear. She took another room for the night but Harry refused to go to their room or lay on a bed he bought for them. He didn't sleep all night.

He hated how the subject of Hermione made him react. He was so full of venom and hate. He was angry. Angry she didn't come back, angry Ron lost every once of confidence. Angry she ripped him to pieces. Angry it took so long to heal. Angry she wasn't by their side. Angry that even today he and Ginny fought about it and when they did, Ginny left his side to defend Hermione. And in that moment he wished he died in front of Voldermort because it really wasn't worth it if Ginny was going to leave him. Even for a moment. He seethed in anger at all the things Hermione did to them and happily forgot. He hated never being able to tell Dominic (and later, Holly) about Hermione and how smart she was, how funny she was…how loyal she used to be. He hated how he couldn't sleep; thinking if he was treating her right…was she O.K? But in his dreams, she never looked back. Never wondered what happened to Ron.

But one night without Ginny forced him to see. He realized that if she never had what she wanted, he'd never have her. And he knew she loved him…she'd never do anything that would cause him hurt. So he agreed and even put in half of the capital to start the boutique. He was even more surprised when a letter arrived the next day. It was from Bianca telling them Blaise had not agreed but she would try again if Ginny wanted to go ahead with this.

Harry only realized it was safe after Ginny came home from meeting Bianca. It was decided by both women that there would be no interaction between Blaise and him or any third party. It was between Bianca and Ginny. And he was sure Hermione would never come in it either. Because she forgot about them and they no longer held any importance in her life.

And that's how it began. It may have sparked their first fight but it was their last one. Never again did Dominic see his father raise his voice but he never forgot 'her'…the reason for it all. It was a stepping stone for them and it only made them stronger. They were only as strong as their weakness and after that incident they never faltered. Hermione was never mentioned in their house. To them, Bianca was a business partner and nothing more, not even related to Hermione in anyway.

'_Orabelle'_ sparked headlines first thing in the morning when space was allocated on Diagon Alley and building had begun. Away from the hustle and bustle of crowded Diagon Alley, it was fashioned on the outskirts. With capital larger than most people see in their lifetime, construction, additions and corrections were constantly made. As the space was being filled, _Orabelle_ was taking shape. The finished result was a modern framework with an old fashion décor. It had a floor space of three Madam Malkins shop put together and robes, dresses, gowns – anything you'd need as formal wear, for men and women. But they managed to keep peace with Madam Malkins, who was still the supplier of all school uniforms and robes for all occasions. Their goods were more exquisite and came with a price tag to match it. Imported or designed and hand-made at _Orabelle,_ it was the height of fashion.

Ginny would never know how Bianca coaxed Blaise or how big of a fight they had but even he couldn't deny that perhaps he had done the right thing – Bianca was ecstatic. Everyone fought for this. Both Harry and Blaise would drop by but on different time schedules. They both spoke to Bianca and Ginny respectively and respectfully but never to themselves. This was strange, considering that both men worked together but on different floors at the ministry as well.

The front page headlines of the Potter and Blaise alliance gave them much deserved publicity. Not only were people shocked to see Ginny and Bianca stand together, they flocked in the masses to get into the shop. Bianca was overjoyed; people really loved their clothes and effort. While Ginny's reason for celebrating was that she managed to coax Bianca into bringing down prices and loved to watch people take what they liked and not put it back into the racks because of the price tag.

It was clear they were on the road to success. Not only were the two women capable of competing with their husband's fortunes, they were well recognized in public and had customers from near and far. Within a month, Ginny and Bianca paid Harry and Blaise every sickle they'd received as capital. Ginny successfully initiated The Orabelle Charity, which auctioned gowns and robes for charity and occasionally gave discounts to the less fortunate. She never forgot that she was once one of them.

Despite speculation of irreconcilable differences, the two women fought the odds and back fired when anyone criticized their business partners. It got so bad one time that Harry almost stopped Ginny from continuing to work with Bianca because of reports that they were trying to mend relations with Hermione Malfoy. It was the last straw for him. With much explaining by Bianca, Harry realized the only way people would know, was if they see that Hermione never even set foot in the boutique, let alone spoken to them. Even Bianca fought the rumors and as the years passed their motives were clear – business and nothing else.

But no matter her efforts, Harry would never appreciate Bianca as Ginny did.

Now, Ginny sighed at Harry's irritation every time Bianca owled. The falcon presented its right foot forward. It stood patient, waiting for Ginny to get the letter it had clumped between its perfect long talons. Ginny creased her temple. The envelope was more sophisticated from the regular black envelope with the Zabini signature sealing it.

Ginny retrieved the envelope with puzzlement on her face. The falcon flew off as Ginny began breaking the seal. Instead of pulling out a letter, she found a beautiful white card which read:

**To Mr. & Mrs. Potter and Family,**

You are cordially invited to Bianca Evon and Blaise Zabini's 18th wedding anniversary. We would be grateful of your presence at our annual masquerade themed ball.

**Address:** 1256 Xavier's Hall  
Williams Avenue.

Yours Sincerely,  
Blaise and Bianca Zabini

Ginny just read the last line when she heard Harry say from behind his newspaper, "What does it say? Is she's going to make you do all the work because she can't work even today?"

"Harry…" Ginny reprimanded him. Bianca and Ginny were both busy, the holidays were here, and the children were coming home. There were lots to do. But she decided not to say anything. She might need the calm atmosphere to break the news.

She sat beside him and sighed. "It's an invitation…to their anniversary."

Harry chuckled, still reading his paper, "And another wasted card."

Ginny gulped. "Harry…"

"No, forget it Ginny."

"Why? Every year one of these come for us and we're the only ones who don't go." Ginny reasoned.

"Because we had an agreement; business only. An anniversary is not business." Harry said calmly.

"Come on, Harry. Bianca really wants me to be there, at least for one year. She's been begging for years and you know that. She'll do anything for our convenience…preferred tables with preferred people…anything we want."

"It's not that." Harry told her.

"What else then?" Ginny sighed, "Yes, 'she'll' be there…'they'll' be there but we don't have to be near them at all. It's a massive hall and there are so many ministry officials going. It's the social event of the season. Everyone's going to be there."

"Not everyone. Everyone who is up to "their" class is going to be there. That means half of the ministry and one-third of everyone we know. I've said it then and I'll say it now, we're not going." Harry said, flipping a page.

"Fine." Ginny gave up, as she rose from her seat and began doing the dishes but then stopped and looked at Harry. "You know, Blaise isn't the nicest person in the world but one great thing about him is that he does anything that means something to Bianca. You think it's easy for him to send invitations to us? But he does it…because his wife lives for the night when they get to celebrate their love with the people who are special to her. We've never sent them a single invitation to ours but Bianca is the first to wish me every year and Blaise, even though reluctant and forced by Bianca, comes to the store and wishes me. You'd think it was the least we could do for them?"

Harry finally put his paper down. He hadn't read a word in front of him. He rubbed his face with his palms. "Separate table…with people we prefer. Blaise knows them." Harry said.

"What?" Ginny breathed in disbelief.

"We'll go. I promised Bianca once a few years ago…just one time. And I want to get this over with." Harry said to her. He drank his last sip of coffee and walked out of the kitchen. Ginny could tell he didn't like it.

She rushed after him and caught him in a hug from the back as he reached the door. "Not getting my good bye kiss says many things, Harry. A party I can live without but not you. I pushed you a lot for this, Harry. You've agreed to everything. Given everything I've asked for. You've sacrificed your pride for me." She said as her head rested on his back shoulder. "Thank you."

Harry smiled and turned around to face her. "It's worth it when you smile at the end."

He kissed her like he did every morning, with one made for bitter parting. "Besides," he smiled during their kiss, "I hear Blaise is getting better at the whole wife pleasing thing. Now we can't have that, can we?"

"No, we can't." Ginny laughed. "No one should steal your title."

"And I guess this would be a great time to tell you we have a ministry banquet on Saturday." Harry mumbled in between their kiss.

When Ginny was able to process what he said, she pushed him back, "WHAT?"

"Just for a few hours, I promise." Harry smiled.

"I knew there was a catch to it! Do you accept them just because you know I hate sitting there with those women listening to their boring lives? It drives me nuts! I'm not going." She said clearly.

"O.K. then, send back the invitation." Harry said as he reached the door.

"NO! ...Alright! I'll go to your stupid banquet. But I swear, if Mrs. Gurther narrates her tragic tale of how her husband lost her dog while gambling…I'm…I'll…I will kick her out of her wheelchair!" Ginny warned.

Harry laughed and kissed Ginny on her forehead. "Alright, fair enough. I'll see you tonight."

"Bye. And hurry back. You promised me tonight." Ginny smiled slyly.

Harry thought for a while. "I could just call in sick and I could promise you all day." He smiled.

"You're funny, Potter." She said to him sarcastically, "Now go!"

Ginny pushed him out of the door to the ministry car that earlier went to drop Holly. Mr. Higgins greeted Ginny and held the car door for Harry. With a kiss on her fore head, Harry slide into the car, and drove off. Ginny waved until the gates closed.

Ginny danced in bare feet. She was alone in the house and she wanted to scream with joy. Her hands warmed to the coffee in her hand and she sunk in between pillows on a sofa in the living room as she stared out the window. But even the beautiful surrounding of her house couldn't keep her eyes from what lay on the kitchen table. The invitation. She could barely sit straight. Was it true? Was she really going to see Hermione?

Tears of happiness ran down her cheek, only to remind her of that day six years ago.

* * *

"Grrr. Why? Why couldn't we make it normal to be at the station a few minutes early?" Ginny complained.

"We still have a good ten minutes until the express leaves." Harry panted.

"Ten minutes isn't enough to say goodbye to my son." Ginny said.

Harry and a pregnant Ginny ran down the station with little Dominic to platform nine and three-quarters. This was the day Ginny and Harry waited for. They were more nervous than Dominic.

"Mum, we're headed for a brick wall." Dominic cautioned.

"I know, honey. Just run like I told you." Ginny panted.

Like it was made of water, they made it through the barrier. Harry knocked into Dominic as the little one stood with amazement at all the people…the train. Ginny and Harry stared at the train reminiscing of their days as he scanned the platform, drinking in all the things that would be his new life. His eyes stopped at a little girl punching two taller boys. She had them cornered and fallen to a corner as she yelled at the top of her lungs. Dominic couldn't tell who was screaming more, the girl or the boys.

Ginny didn't miss the smile growing on her son's face. She didn't need to see what was amusing him either, sometimes she though he was Fred and George reincarnated. He had natural talent for trouble and mischief without considering for a second what the consequences could be. And every time she said it, Harry would say it wasn't Fred or George, it was her. Ginny always disagreed. She wasn't trouble, was she?

Having Harry's traits weren't helping either; he was always hungry for adventure… a challenge.

As Dominic walked away in a trance with a grin, Ginny pulled the hood of his sweater.

"Oh, no you don't."

He groaned and turned to face his mother.

"Listen here, boy. I know you hope it was someone else but I gave birth to you. And guess what, you're stuck with that fact. I know you and I'm warning you, if I get one letter from Professor McGonagall telling me my son did something…anything, I am bringing you home that instant. The brooms will be locked a…"

Dominic's jaw dropped. "But, but, but, but that's not fair."

If there was one thing that scared him more than his mother it was losing his brooms. Harry noticed the shock cross Dominic's face and stopped Ginny.

"Honey, caution him don't threaten him. It's hardly a goodbye speech." He whispered.

"Well you'll out-do me anyway. I know you've practiced the speech." Ginny fired back, glaring at him.

"Alright, alright. Cool down." Harry stopped her. Pregnant women were not to be messed with in a train station. Especially if she's a Weasley. "I'll go put in his trunk and get him a compartment."

He took Dominic's hand and levitated the trunk. As they walked away from Ginny Dominic asked, "Dad, why is mom so grouchy all the time?"

Harry sighed as they boarded the train, "Well, let's just pray we're going to have a girl in the family soon."

Ginny saw them step onto the Hogwarts Express. She immediately started pacing as her palms rubbed together. _'Harry's right.'_ She thought, _'what am I doing?'_ It was always this way. Every time Ginny wanted to show some love to Dominic, he would get into some trouble or the other. And she ended up coming off a little too hard. She really didn't want to. She loved Dominic just as much as Harry did, even more. It's just that she was more concerned. He was the first few things in her life that belonged to her. And if anything were to happen to him…Ginny would lose it all.

She always told herself she would never turn into her mother. But she did. Well, most of her did. Harry kept her sane. Most of the times he just laughed. The way she stomped around, the wrinkle on her nose…he found it too cute to comment.

Ginny stood there rehearsing all the things she wanted to tell him, picking and dropping sentences. In the middle of her pace, Ginny heard something that struck a lightning in her heart.

"That was a beautiful picture, princess. We'll have to keep this for Crookshanks's cubbyhole." She laughed.

Ginny's heart quickened. She stood frozen to the spot.

'_No…'_

"Darling, we'll be back. Let me go set up their trunks. Alright?" he said, leading two girls and followed by two levitating trunks.

"O.K. Hurry!" she laughed.

Ginny turned slowly, praying. The world spun slowly, as every second fastened her heart. She looked to the direction of the voice.

Hermione.

Ginny's oxygen stopped at her throat. She stepped back but her legs refused to move anymore. Her palm rushed to her mouth as her shock uttered a cry. Her eyes refused to leave that one person it wanted to see for so long.

Hermione bent low and handed a camera to the elf standing behind her. As she stood up and turned to look sideways, her eyes locked onto a woman. There was something about her but before she could analyze any further Hermione's vision was disrupted by a crowd of people. She stood on her toes, trying to see. The crowd finally left her line of view and suddenly, in a flash, Ginny Weasley stood before her.

The pictures she held on tightly easily fell to the ground. Hermione imagined this so many times, the day she'd see Ginny. But leaving the days Hermione wished she would appear, Ginny stood in a day least expected.

"My lady, is she alright?" asked the elf in concern.

Hermione exhaled as a tear awoke her. She realized the elf was there. "Leave us." She commanded.

"Us, my lady?" he asked confused.

"Leave me. Leave!" she said sternly.

The elf looked horrified; his lady never raised her voice. He picked up the fallen pictures in haste and scurried away.

Ginny herself just came to her senses. What was she doing? Wiping her tears, she looked down and turned to walk away.

Hermione was alarmed. Her hand reached out without realization. "Gin…"

Ginny startled to a stop and covered her mouth again. She was praying Hermione wouldn't call out. With her back still at Hermione, she leaned onto a pillar and shook as tears seized her. She couldn't stop. She couldn't tell if all these emotions were troubling her because the pregnancy or what. But whatever it was, she hated it.

Hermione's tears were free falling as she briskly began walking to Ginny. She was forgetting it all. Her promise… Draco…her children. Hermione made four steps when she heard him.

"Gin…"

Harry.

Hermione dodged like lightning. She stood behind a pillar breathing like she'd ran all day. She covered her face with her palms and sobbed with fear. "Oh dear god, what's happening?" A terror seized her, one she never knew would surface if she was to see Harry but it was there. Now, she was the one shivering with shock and panic. She couldn't understand why she was hiding like a criminal but she stayed there listening.

Ginny took a sharp intake of breath and looked at Harry. He was coming closer. Ginny's panic rose as she looked at where Hermione was.

Gone. She disappeared.

Harry looked at her puzzled. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What could go wrong today?" Ginny smiled.

"Are you sure? It's not everyday you cry for Dominic." He laughed.

Ginny realized her face was still gleaming with tears. She hurriedly wiped them. "It's not everyday he leaves to live without me." She said to him, paying half attention. "Hey, why don't you do your speech alone? I don't want to be in the boy talk. I want to speak to him alone anyway."

"You just don't want to hear my speech because it's better." Harry laughed.

"Exactly." She smiled.

Before Harry could interrogate as to why Ginny gave up so easily, Dominic called him. He left Ginny and sat on the express' stair with Dominic.

Ginny couldn't see them; they were engulfed in the crowd. She hurriedly looked left and right. But Hermione was no where to be seen. It was minutes before Hermione stepped around the pillar.

There was fear all over her face and Ginny saw it. She stepped forward but Hermione signaled her to stop. What were they doing? The two women who could never lie to their husbands tried to go behind their backs today?

Hermione shook her head. This wasn't the way. Ginny sighed, coming to her senses. They both stood ten meters apart. And in that ten meter distance they had an understanding. One that was hard, one that was unfair, one that was easy to break. But they knew their loyalties lay else where. Even if that moment of first speaking to each other would feel good, they would never be able to live with themselves if it lay in their conscience.

Hermione was this close to being seen by Harry, what would have happened if he saw her talking to Ginny? No. The two women had enough reasons to keep this distance.

Ginny smiled kindly and Hermione did the same. Ginny stared at Hermione. She was barely recognizable. Her hair was streak straight, her wardrobe was sophisticated and she'd matured physically.

Hermione saw a woman who she left as a girl. So simple and feisty, full of life. Harry Potter owned a fortune, everyone knew that. But Ginny Potter never spent anymore than necessary on material things. She really didn't need it. People with natural beauty didn't need it. Hermione saw no change in her red haired friend…except her height, physical maturity and maybe a little bump.

Ginny was the first to laugh. Hermione was puzzled but realized as Ginny stroked her hair, indicating the new hair Hermione had. Hermione laughed, remembering how much she hated the busy hair she had.

"Mommy!" Evangeline called from a far.

It was Ginny's turn to run but Hermione signaled that there was no need. She waved at Evangeline as she and 'her sister' looked through the compartment window. Hermione looked at Ginny and pointed at Evangeline and then placed her hand on her heart.

Ginny's heart sank. The girl in pony tails was Hermione's daughter. Her heart sank more than it rejoiced. What happened to the dream they built of their children playing together? The girl was beautiful, more than Ginny could ever imagine. Malfoy traits were there but Hermione didn't let them beat her down. Ginny heard it the day Evangeline was born but it finally struck her that Hermione had a girl and she won't be part of her life…she'll never know Hermione's daughter.

Ginny covered her shock and chuckled. Hermione smiled with pride at Ginny's reaction. Now Ginny wanted to show Hermione her joy and pride. Pointing over many people, Ginny showed her Dominic and placed her hand near her heart.

Hermione took a few moments just staring at Harry. He was so intently explaining something. He triggered sadness in her. But she pushed it away and looked at the little boy beside him. Hermione was struggling to see his face as he kept it bent down.

Ginny noticed and called him, "'Nic!"

He looked at his mother and didn't know a stranger near him stepped back with astonishment. He didn't know someone was so shocked; she blinked many times to correct her vision.

Ginny laughed. No one ever reacted so. Hermione was truly taken aback. She tried to laugh and pointed at him to verify and Ginny nodded. It took her seconds to take it all in. What struck her was he had very little of the Weasley trait. He had very little of such a dominant trait! He was a mini version of Harry but with no glasses.

Ginny pointed at him again and then caressed her stomach. Hardly showing itself but with Ginny's indication the bump was now visible. Hermione "aww"-ed away and showed seven fingers, asking Ginny if she was planning to raise another Weasley family. Ginny shook her head with horror and showed Hermione two fingers. Hermione chuckled.

"Darling, the train's leaving. The girls are boarding." Draco said, pulling Hermione back to the train.

He appeared so suddenly that Ginny had no time to move from her spot. Even Hermione was a little startled. Before she knew it, she was being pulled by Draco. Hermione watched Ginny slip from her line of vision. Surprised and wondering whether she should run but more preoccupied with knowing that Hermione was once again leaving, Ginny stood there. But Hermione made her decision.

She forcefully stopped and so did Draco. He thought Hermione's emotional side was kicking in again, it happened every so often when something important involved the girls, and judging from her tears, it was already hard just thinking of them living alone. But he was puzzled when she looked dead serious.

"What's wrong?" he asked her. He sensed something wasn't right.

Hermione looked at him without an answer and gulped with fear. She slowly turned to look at Ginny. Draco creased his temple, completely puzzled but followed her eyes.

She wasn't hard to find. It's never hard to find the thing you don't want to see. She stood out from the crowd and she was the first thing Draco saw. There was no smile on his face or a frown. He remained expressionless but his surprise was striking. When realization dawned on him he awoke to his fear and pulled on Hermione's hand once again. He didn't want Hermione to be tortured for another ten years…but he didn't know that this meeting was going to be anything but torturous for Hermione in the years come. It would keep her sated.

Hermione stopped him again and gave him a painful smile, telling him she'd be O.K and asking if he would do this for her.

Ginny felt quite stupid. Obviously, her presence wasn't welcome. She wanted to laugh at herself; did she really think Draco would be just as happy? Happy to see one of the people would who left his wife a wreck? No.

Draco stared at Hermione. And in that unexpected moment of life he agreed. He wouldn't walk away. Only for Hermione. He held on her hand and gripped on. Together, they always said. And if this was what she wanted…then this it would be. Besides, he was connected to Ginny too. Draco looked at Ginny and showed a faint smile. Hermione could cry at Draco's simple gesture. It was hard for him. As tears flowed out of her eyes, she grinned at Ginny.

Ginny smiled. Happy free falling tears had a reason today and it was because she remembered what he said. He swore. And he kept his word. He never left her side, never let her cry, always brought her smile and even today he stood beside her, for his moment.

Draco lifted their conjoined hands to show Ginny, this time with a more generous smile. It was his way of saying 'we stuck it out…like we set out to do and I kept my promise to you.'

Ginny smiled and nodded. She knew, she couldn't possibly fathom what it took to build this perfect heaven that they had today, how many people they had to sever ties with, how many sacrifices they made for each other to accommodate their love. She felt so sated in that moment. Her worries were put to rest and if Harry saw what she was seeing that he'd sleep better through those nights too.

"Thank you." She said to him in barely a whisper and Draco nodded.

"GIN, IT'S TIME!" Harry's voice came through.

All three of them awoke from a trans-like state. And Draco's momentary slightly soft face hardened immediately. Ginny saw Harry return with Dominic. She looked to where Hermione and Draco were but they weren't there anymore.

"Are you ready?" Harry asked her, beaming at little Dominic.

Ginny looked back at the now empty spots and smiled, "Yeah, I'm ready."

She bent down (as much as her bump would allow). "Hey, remember when mommy says you're going to be the cause of my death one of these days?"

Dominic nodded.

"Well, mom was wrong. Because mom realized she doesn't have to worry about you. And she knows you're a good boy under that devil persona that comes out. She realized that you make mistakes because you're too stubborn to listen to mom or dad but you learn." She paused, "And at the end, it'll all be O.K, I know it."

She sighed, "Just remember to fight for something you believe in and know mom will always be on your side. Mom's very proud of you, Dominic. Just too proud to list all the reasons." she smiled at him. "I lo…"

Dominic came forth and hugged his mother. "I love you too, mom and I'm going to miss your apple pie."

Ginny chuckled with tears falling. "Not mom, eh? You'll miss mom's pies, but not mom?" She looked up to Harry and saw him laugh.

When they separated and Ginny held her son at arms length, she looked at him for the longest. And she glowed. She felt like he graduated today and yet he was just about to begin his education.

"Mom, can I come home when she comes?" Dominic said, looking at his mother's belly.

"The baby? Yeah, I think we can arrange…wait, how do you know it's a girl?" she asked with squinting eyes. Ginny was extremely superstitious with the baby. Anyone one predicting something would send her launching at them.

Dominic looked to his dad and Harry whistled in oblivion.

They were waving with the crowd as the train rode to the horizon. Ginny wiped her final tear as they turned to walk back to their car.

"Worried about him?" Harry asked as they walked out of the barrier.

"No, not really. He's a sensible boy and he's going to do great things. I can feel it." Ginny smiled at him with her hand to her heart.

Harry and Ginny almost made it to their car when Lawrence Wolfe greeted them. He worked with Harry at the ministry as an Auror.

"I read on the Daily Prophet that young Dominic was starting Hogwarts today so I thought I'd find you here." smiled Lawrence; he knew how Harry hated this.

And right on cue Harry rolled his eyes. "It said he starts today?"

"Yeah, one full article too by the great Rachael Skeeter, of course. Many predictions of…"

"I'll ask you to stop right there Lawrence, before you cast an evil eye on my boy." She interrupted him.

Lawrence laughed, "Alright, Ginny. Say, that doesn't stop my breakfast privileges at your house, does it?"

"No, Lawrence. You're always welcome." smiled Ginny.

"Thanks Ginny and I'm sorry but do you mind if I have a word with Potter?" Lawrence asked politely.

"No, absolutely not. All this Auror secret business makes Harry look more important than he really is." winked Ginny

Lawrence was laughing and all Harry could say was, "Very funny."

She kissed his cheek, "I'll wait by the car."

As she walked she could hear Harry say, "We really should fear pregnant women. One minute their mean, then their sad, then their laughing. I mean…"

Ginny smiled as she stood by their car. Hermione and Draco had temporarily left her mind. But that was until, Ginny saw them again. Walking with their hands wrapped around their waists, Hermione looked extremely sad. Even the cheery Draco she found back at the train station had disappeared. They stopped in front of the most luxurious car Ginny had ever seen. If Dominic were here, he'd tell her it was a Mercedes SLR Mclaren but to her it was the very definition of the Malfoys – Classy. She had heard of the outrageously pricey cars both the Zabinis and the Malfoys owned. One of them was parked in front of _Orabelle_ when Bianca was in.

She continued to watch them. Hermione's head was buried in Draco's chest as he held her. Minutes later, Draco held open the door for Hermione and went over to his side and jumped in.

The car revved up and the bladed rims on the tires cut through the air at a mad speed. They passed right by Ginny and the last she saw of Hermione was when she put on her sun glasses and flung her hair back.

The picture was the reason Ginny smiled wide for the first time when thinking of Hermione. She was someone else. Not in a bad way, but in an amazing…impossible way. Her metamorphosis was tremendous. Who could tell she was once a bookworm? She wasn't Hermione Granger anymore…she was Hermione Malfoy.

"Hey, Lawrence said goodbye to you and you ignored him." Harry laughed.

"Oh Merlin, where is he?" Ginny looked around.

"He just drove off. Where have you been?" Harry asked as he leaned against Ginny as she leaned against their BMW M6. True, Ginny was lost in the fresh tire tracks that lay only a few meters from her.

"I'm sorry. Just a little tired." She said rubbing her forehead.

"Alright, let's get you home." Harry said as he pushed off of her and pulled her hand with him. Ginny jerked up from the car and began walking away from the tire tracks. She saw the slipping moments. She was battling herself. Should she tell him?

Harry opened the door for her and she knew if they drove off from here, she'd never be able to bring it up again. It would be buried like the tire tracks. She walked to the door and stopped…and told him.

"I saw her today…Hermione. And she's O.K, Harry. She's happy." Ginny smiled before getting into the car and shutting the door.

Harry's smile vanished the second Ginny mentioned her name. And he stood on that spot for seconds passing, letting it all sink in. He felt empty, yet regenerated. He began walking slowly; not wanting Ginny to know it affected him much. But his eyes kept shooting left and right. He got to his side of the car and opened the door slowly. For a moment, he stared at the entrance of the train station. Something inside him wanted to run inside and search for her frantically. It took all his strength to get into the car and shut the door.

Ginny smiled and looked ahead to the roads. Finally, she thought, finally Harry would get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** There we are; another chapter. Alright, I have to say that the reviews that keep coming in for this story are amazing. They're all so flattering. I've never had so many reviews and it keeps me from deviating to my other stories. Like it and look forward to more or are you bored out of your mind? Please (I beg), tell me.

So, now that we're done all this, guess who comes next. Yes, that's right, (drum roll) Dominic Potter.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lions of Gryffindor

**A/N:** Hi, everyone! Feels so good to be back! Umm, well, quite frankly I don't like it. I know I took a while to get this one done but when I was feeling guilty, one of my amazing friends said: "Rome wasn't built in a day and neither should the epitome of sexy." (lol). And so I dedicate this chapter to her for being there through out the process and because we both worship the "finer things" in life (lol). Now let's get you reading!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Characters you recognize are not mine but J.K Rowlings. And Dominic, Jill, Tom and Andrew are a figment of my imagination but are very much alive to me.

**Chapter 4:** The Lions of Gryffindor

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sick. I can't move. I can't hear what the professors say or do my homework. I can't see. I can't think. And I definitely can't walk in the corridors anymore. Some thing's happened to me, something I promised I'd never allow. It's the same symptoms, the same signs all the other girls had. It's pathetic, I'm absolutely fine but I'm making myself sick. I know I can stop this but I won't because while it's pointless, you can't choose who you're attracted to. Yes, you guessed right, his cupid's got me in a chokehold. _

_I hate myself. After all that effort I've become just like them. I'm just another girl cutting in line for a boy who is well aware of the number ready to jump off the north tower for him. He knows. He knows there are girls, like me, who deny it all we can at first but at the end we stare at him like brainless clones. We notice everything he does and want to know everything about him, read everything about him. We exist in the masses. A number of giggling, ogling, grinning idiots with annoying ways of saying "hi". You'll find one of us in every corridor, in every room, in every damn country. It's unbelievably pathetic._

_Now, even though I am somewhat similar to those girls, I'm not them. I never will be. Because I'm neither mindless nor foolish. I'll never giggle when I see him. And as always, I'll notice him for anything but his outsides. It always fascinates me to see him act like he's one of us when he's treated like royalty. He walks the corridors with the right amount of confidence but never like he owns the place. He could, after all, it was because of his father that Hogwarts is open today. So, when they talk about his arms, I'll be wondering what he's thinking. That part of me will never change. If there's one thing I pride myself of, it's that I have a good head on my shoulders, I'm smart. But that's just it! Just as he doesn't fall under the stupid jock-types, he attracts not only the dim girl but he makes girls like me lose it too. Girls like me don't fall head over heals. And while I accept that I'll never have him, they will keep their unrealistic wishes and desires and continue being delusional. I don't even have to pursue him and I know that. But they tried…and they'll keep trying._

_They tried to tame water when they went to tame him. But they forgot. Water can never be tamed. You can contain it but you can never tame it. It was a fact they came across when they attempted the impossible, when they tried to tame the very lion of Gryffindor._

_But when would these girls learn? That it would take more than their regular selves to capture an extraordinary thing like him. That no matter how short their skirts got, he wouldn't take a second look at them. That even the most appealing girls only secured two minutes in his mind and then you'd wonder if he even remembered their names._

_But those girls aren't completely to blame. It had been long since Hogwarts had awoken to the days of James Potter and Sirius Black, as I heard Hagrid say. The days of constant sensation and upheaval were thought to be lost. But that was until he arrived. So what did he do to single handedly resurrect those days? …Nothing. Hogwarts never had someone like him; he was different from those who seemed like him. He walked apart from them. They could never be the refined heartthrob he was. Why? Because they weren't Dominic Potter. _

_How many came with a walk that could generate an earthquake around a mile's radius? How many had hair so dark and stubborn and yet perfect enough to want your fingers run loose in them? How many came with the strange allure in his exotic bottle green eyes? How many had a laugh like symphony? How many of them came with a physic good enough to study inch by inch? _

_None. There is only one Dominic Potter._

_Only one who could combine suave with a little bit of wildness. No one could be so conceited and yet so humble. No one was quite the joker and yet still so determined to reach his goals. Only he who broke rules when he deemed it fit. Only one could be a god in the eyes of many and still be common to everyone._

_Although, those qualities and sides to him were known after, almost everyone came to Hogwarts already knowing about Dominic Potter. His life so far had been chronicled in several books and taken up many pages on the Daily Prophet over the years. He may have built his popularity but his fame was made before he opened his eyes._

_Born on the 21__st__ day of March to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley, little Dominic really needed no introduction. His fame was accredited by people who were currently at the top of their own games. People would address him as: The son of Ginny Potter; co-owner of Orabelle, one of the first and few women galleon-aires or, the nephew of Ronald Weasley; star Keeper of the English Quidditch Team. But the one introduction that needed no further explanation was: The son of Harry Potter. Full stop. That introduction was the reason why he was unofficially dubbed the prince of the magical world._

_H__e was a star, a winner, a little bit of a maverick, too much of a daredevil and was also referred to as a heartbreaker by some magazines. He was said to be many things that would flatter a boy of 16 but he also had his share of criticism. The world wanted to know him and after the publishing of many books, it would seem that no detail of Dominic Potter was left out. But Dominic would laugh at what they perceived as the truth or him. And so would his close friends. I've seen them guffaw at the lies. The truth didn't lay in those magazines or the dry pages of the Daily Prophet; it lay with Jill Green, best friend and 'brother' to Dominic. _

_Their friendship was born on platform nine and three quarters, since they were inseparable after they got off the train. Apparently, she was a feisty little girl Dominic saw corner two boys single handedly, or so I was told. Their passion for mischief and Quidditch led them to become the inevitable friends they are today. There is not one person he trusts more than Jill. She was found where ever Dominic was; they were inseparable. Besides his family, it was clear that Jill is whom he cared of the most. He defended her and dueled anyone who insulted her._

_Jill is in a position more than half the girls in the school would die for and I must admit I'm included in the list. "Who is she?! What does she have that I don't?!" aggravated girls would ask their friends._

_Jill was different. She herself didn't understand why there was such jealousy, she didn't have anything those girls did__She wasn't rich or beautiful or had a desire to be popular (or liked for that matter). In fact, she wasn't even a girl. After knowing Jill for these many years, even Dominic had come to the conclusion that Jill was anything but a girl. Besides the fact that she hated boys as much as she hated girls, everything else made her a boy. She hated make-up, clothes that were fitting or short, she hated gossip; she hated girls and she hated everything that makes a person a girl. It made her cringe and scared. _

_Clearly, Dominic can't see Jill in any other way. She is his brother. Yes, he could tell that it was, in fact, a girl with a slightly bigger chest standing in front of him but I don't think his eyes could ever carry the message to his brain. It just refused to view her that way. And so he tackles her like he would any of his mates. And that's why Jill likes Dominic so much; he treats her the way she wants to be treated, like any other boy. A boy packaged in slightly long brown hair, brown eyes top-bordered with long, thick lashes, soft, slightly tanned skin and a slim body in an overtly big uniform._

_Unlike some lads who would tell Dominic what he wanted to hear so they could be associated with him, Jill told him like it was. She was frank and didn't treat Dominic like he was a prince or anything that important for that matter. I believe it gives him that 'down to earth' nature of his. They're like Batman and Robin but it's Jill who's Batman….Oh look, I'm sitting right outside class and here comes Jill in_ _an un-tucked shirt, rolled up sleeves, loosened tie and a large skirt. She never cared what anyone thought and I always admired that about her. She's looking left and right, I think she's looking for someone and I bet you a million galleons, its Dominic…_

_Oh no, I've just remembered I had to meet Jenny at the library. We have to work on our Potions essay. I'll have to continue this some other time. Bye for now._

_- Shelby..._

* * *

Jill sifted through everyone in the corridor but still no sign of him. She was about to give up and check the Great Hall when she saw Jimmy.

"Jimmy, wait!" she yelled to stop him. She heard him say good bye to his friends as she approached him. She stopped in front of him and tried to catch her breath.

"Jimmy, have…have you seen Dom… anywhere?" She asked him panting.

"Ahh, yes. Tell me, Jill. How many years have you been Dominic's best friend?" Jimmy asked her as he put his arm around her shoulders. They began to walk to the direction she just came from.

"Six?" Jill said, puzzled.

"Then how is it that you haven't adopted THE method to track Dominic Potter?" Jimmy asked a little surprised.

"What method? There's a method to track Dom? " Jill asked, still puzzled.

Jimmy sighed. "Yes, there is. Do what I do. Follow the giggles…" he said to her and then just walked off.

Jill stared at him. _'What the bloody hell was he talking about?' _"Jimmy, seriously, if you've seen him, tell me. We have a very important practice today." She said after him.

"Just do what I said, Jill. Trust me, you'll find him in no time." Jimmy said without a look back at the frustrated Jill.

He turned at a corner and disappeared. Jill sighed with fatigue. But as the students vacated the corridor and silence became louder, she heard a soft giggle. Jill raised an eye brow. She walked further down the corridor and the 'giggle' became 'giggles'. She turned right and walked on; the giggles were getting louder and clearer. When she rounded the last corner and found the source of those giggles, she rolled her eyes and slumped against the wall.

Unbuttoned and un-tucked, hair like he just got out of bed, and loving every minute of attention he was getting, Dominic stood in a circle of about six girls. He was entertaining them with his jokes, which was why there was the occasional loud giggling and laughing. Jill shook her head; her friend was a very smart boy but she would never understand what it is that kept him tolerating the same brainless clones. The scene was bothering her by the second.

She cleared her throat. "Here, here, Romeo," She said in a very bored tone. "I believe we have Quidditch practice now." Jill watched as they all looked back at her while she still remained slumped on the wall with her arms folded, unflinching of the six dagger eyes being shot at her.

When Dominic heard her voice his eyes lit up but guilt was written all over his face. "Ahh, sorry, mate. Got held up." he picked up his bag in haste as Jill nodded.

"Clearly." Jill whispered while she rolled her eyes.

He moved through the circle of girls. "Nice talking to you ladies. I'll see you all later." He smiled nicely.

He was a few meters from Jill and had his back to the girls when Heather Hills stepped forward and gave Jill a menacing look. Jill looked her dead in the eye and smiled. Jill missed even more scowls when Dominic tugged her hand to pull her from the wall she was attached to. Jill rolled her eyes and sighed, what pathetic souls.

"I'm so sorry, Jill. I completely forgot." He said as they rushed through the corridors.

"Yes, well you would have remembered if you wouldn't surround yourself with such 'patheticness'" Jill said.

"I'm sorry, is that even a word?" Dominic chuckled.

"Yes, I just made it a word and don't try to change the subject." She warned.

"You know it's not like that, we're all just friends." Dominic shrugged. "Anyway, I found this new strategy from Uncle Ron for …"

Jill rolled her eyes but she knew better than to question his 'just friends' status with those people. He thought them to be just friends, they however hoped for something more. She also knew that he changed the subject because she never wanted to discuss 'his habits.' It said a lot about him. It said a lot more than what was true. The only reason Jill never said anything was because she knew the real him but after hearing it from many people, she couldn't deny that there was a part of him that came from James Potter himself.

She couldn't deny it when she knew it. Dominic liked the attention. He loved positive and flattering attention. But the biggest misconception about him was that he loved the girls too. Wrong; he could care less about the girls or what they could offer him; he loved being their center of attention though. Jill wished the world could see how he always shrugged them off. She just hated the fact that when people didn't see that, he proved a lot of people's theories with scenes like that; specifically Evangeline Malfoy's.

"So, you think it'll work?" Dominic asked.

"Huh?" Jill asked confused. She hadn't really heard a word he said. "Yeah…yeah, sounds great." She smiled.

Dominic looked at her. "What's wrong? You seem out of it."

She wouldn't say what she was really thinking about but she remembered something even more important. "Actually," she smiled excitedly, "it's quite the opposite. Dad wrote to me today…he says he'll be at the station to pick me up. We'll have a real Christmas… just like before." Jill said excitedly.

Dominic watched his friend's elated eyes. She had such eagerness for such a simple thing; to spend time with her dad. Dominic couldn't blame her. Jill came from a less than stable family. Her mom died from Cancer when she was only nine and her dad chose to make alcohol his new companion. John Green was alive, but barely. He was a good muggle man but he lived and slept with his bottles. He was already an addict when his wife's Cancer was at the final stage. After her death, he drowned himself in his only solace and forgot the little girl who didn't even have a teddy bear for some comfort.

John Green was a good man. He tried to undo his mistakes every now and then but his failures in life reminded him that it was too late. Jill never heard from him and even when she was home for the summer, he was hardly ever home. He loved her, she could tell. Every time she took him to his room, as he staggered, he would remorse over all the things he should have been able to provide for her.

But Jill didn't want anything. She cared little for the material things in the world. She just wanted to know her dad was alright and be able to spend time with him, be able to talk to him. But she wasn't given the chance since the night her mother died. When she saw her dad cry, it was quite possibly the most painful thing she experienced and she vowed never to cry. She had to be strong for him. One tear would kill what remained of her poor father.

There was more suffering and pain than Jill allowed the world to see, even to Dominic. He knew everything about her except much about her family. She refused to show him. She was un-touchable to him because there was nothing that could break her. She was his back-bone for every time he faltered.

"Well, thank Merlin! I was wondering when you'd leave my damn house...made it your bloody home!" He said as he got her in a head-lock. They both laughed as Jill tried to get out of the head-lock.

When she finally did, she asked him, "And you? Where did you disappear to this morning?"

"Oh." Dominic messed his hair. "I wrote to mom and dad about Slytherin winning. You know how dad gets when he doesn't get the news first thing in the morning. Although, news like Slytherin winning is news he'd rather never hear."

Dom and Jill were in conversation about new Quidditch strategies all the way to the pitch. Once there, their chatter died out abruptly when they realized no one was there but them.

"Alright, we'll just wait for them." Dom shrugged.

"What?" she looked around, "What! I specifically told them to be here at four! We cannot afford to slack off!" Jill stomped her feet.

"Calm yourself already! We could hear you rant a mile away." Tom informed them as he and Andrew walked into the pitch with the equipment.

Dom cheered as he saw his two other closest friends. Together, all four of them were known as the Lions of Gryffindor. Formed minutes after Dom met Jill on that first train ride to Hogwarts. Eleven and naïve, little did they know that they would become the most popular students in Hogwarts and magical England. Obviously, their friendship with Dom didn't go unknown. Their name was mentioned alongside Dom's when it came to describing his friends in the numerous publications.

Andrew Welling was a muggleborn who came from a middleclass family of Accountants. He was the quietest in the group and was considered the 'conscience' of the group because he usually knocked some sense into his friends when their antics got too far. A tall, strapping young man with warm brown eyes and short blond hair, he was. He seldom spoke to anyone but his 3 friends and was usually submerged in his thoughts or the poems he showed no one.

The last member of the group was Tom. Tom was the exact opposite to Andrew – loud and ever the joker. Born to a wizarding family, Thomas Hench grew to have clear blue eyes and brown short hair. He kept the group laughing and attempting all the things in Hogwarts listed as a 'no, no.'

Different, they were but they all loved one thing – Quidditch. No one else could compete when it came to Quidditch knowledge. These four knew everything! From the teams, each and every player, their signature moves, personal stories and scandals to every match that took place. It was obsession that pulled even Andrew in when he met them. He went from being oblivious about Quidditch to collecting posters of their favorite club, the Darting Dragons and everyone's favorite team, the English. Besides that, their love for adventure and fun allowed them to build a friendship that was firm. They were the only students in Hogwarts who thought themselves great enough to break rules for their enjoyment. It was this sometimes cocky, sometimes modest but always confident attitude of theirs that pulled people towards them.

They never cared for people's opinions or what impression they left on them. And as always, it was this oblivious and carefree nature of theirs that students found attractive. They were well aware of the fact that they pretty much owned the school. They could lead an army of three houses with Dominic. As they were loved by three of the houses, they were hated more by one. They were the protector's of those who fall prey to the Slytherin.

Dominic exchanged their famous handshake with Tom and Andrew while Jill went on. "What is wrong with you idiots? We're not on holiday anymore. Malfoy's taught them the most brutal and effective strategies, you saw yesterday! They're going to kill us. We need all the practice time we can get!"

"Merlin's croutons, Jill!" Tom laughed as the three boys lay on the grass, under a dark sky. "You're sounding more like Malfoy every day."

Jill showed him a murderous glare, "You want to die, don't you?"

"Alright, alright." Dom said, breaking up a possible murder plot in Jill's head. "We'll give it a couple of minutes."

Jill gave up and lay down beside them, taking a breath. There was nothing but silence and the whistling of the December wind.

"What was that?" Andrew asked incredulously, "What's with the silence? Why is no one talking?" Andrew knew that when he was quite, it was something worthwhile but if the other three were silent, they were concocting. "Dom, what's on your mind?"

Dominic was quite for a second and then said, "Well, last night I was going to the common room and Alice Florence gave me a small parchment saying 'meet me after dinner'…"

"Merlin's croutons, Dom, you're interested in her?" Tom had a queer look. "Mate, she's just not…erm…eww."

"No! No! Would you stop with his croutons and just listen to me?!" when Tom chuckled, Dom continued, "I read it and discarded it immediately. The problem is I don't know where. I don't know what happened to it and I have a very bad feeling about it…" Dom's voice droned away as realization struck him and he sat bolt up. "Merlin's croutons! Someone curse to oblivion!"

Tom laughed, "And you were telling me…"

"Why, what happened?" Andrew asked Dominic.

"Well, today morning, I had to write to dad about the match yesterday and I saw a clear parchment. I picked it up, wrote on it and sent it…I think that was it. I didn't check the other side was written on." He gulped.

After a second of silence, Tom, Andrew and Jill were rolling on the ground, laughing themselves silly.

"What is the matter with you lot?!" He asked outraged, "I'm going to be slaughtered this Christmas and you're laughing?"

"I can't agree with you more. You're mom will kill you, Dom. I can just see it." Jill went on laughing.

"De-croutonized, I say!" Tom declared. They rolled on their stomachs with hilarity. When Andrew saw a genuine worry in Dom, he eased his laughter. He was suddenly reminded of Mrs. Potter's anger.

"Cheer up, Dom. It could've been worse. Someone could have sent it to the Rachael Skeeter. Just explain to your mom." Andrew said.

"Oh yeah, I can just see the headlines: Dominic Potter, resident Casanova of Hogwarts." Tom joked.

Dom kicked him lightly and Tom stopped laughing and protested, "Hey, hey, she really did write that so take it up with her."

They were interrupted by 2 other team members, Angela Brooks and David Hobbs, as they walked towards them. Since Dom played Seeker, Tom and Angela played Chaser, Jill was their Keeper and David was the Beater, two were missing; Miles, the other chaser and Ben, the second Beater.

Dom raised an eyebrow and asked Angela, "Where's Ben and Miles?"

Angela stopped in stun in front of Dom and looked at Tom and Andrew. "You didn't tell him?!" she asked them.

"Tell me what?" Dom asked. "…and Angie, what happened to your nose?"

"Uhh…hehe" Tom and Andrew rushed beside Dom and took him aside. "Umm, there were a few umm incidents earlier today."

"What incidents?" Dom asked them cautiously.

"Three fights…with Slytherin." Tom whispered, scared.

He stared at them incredulously. "THREE? WITH SLYTHERIN?" He yelled and then rubbed his forehead with his palms. "I can clearly see how you forgot to mention this." He walked back to Jill, who was just as shocked after hearing it from Angela. He stared at them with his arms folded.

"I'm sorry, Dom." Angela pleaded, "But Carla hit me first. I couldn't let it go. Miles and Ben are back in their dorms. They got hexed up pretty bad. Alex Greer broke Miles' nose."

"Merlin…" Dom was silent as everyone gathered around; a thousand things ran through his mind. He suddenly laughed but didn't look amused. "I'm assuming you all forgot what's at stake." Angela looked down in shame. "I'm assuming this isn't my team because the team that I captain doesn't go past my orders. The team that I captain knows that if we get caught and taken to the headmistress's office one more time we will lose 300 points and we will be bared from playing this year. MEANING, IF WE ARE AT FAULT, WE FOREIT AND SLYTHERIN IS THE WINNER." He yelled at them all. "And of course, it would be selfish of me to mention that I will lose my prefect badge for not controlling my house." He sighed and rubbed his forehead again, asking, "Did anyone see? Did anyone report them?"

"No, Malfoy came to the scene and took care of it. I'm sorry, Dom, but they kept insulting us, saying that they would pound us. And even McGonagall said yesterday that it was one of the best matches she's seen." Angela said quietly.

"So what?!" Dom fired and Angela was so shaken, she was at the brink of tears. Dom suddenly came to his sense. He sighed and walked up to Angela, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry. It's okay, it's over. Please, don't let my fearless Chaser go girly on me."

Angela chuckled and whipped the tear. When she smiled, he continued, "I know how they play, and I know they probably threw the first hex but why must you think we have anything to prove to them? They will never come to our level. No matter what they learn. You can perfect it but you have to be born with it first. And I have the best team in Hogwarts because we're fearless and we're born with it. This will be our forth win; they won't have their third win. Slytherin will never stand beside us. We will always be ahead. If you want to beat them, you do it up there." He pointed to the sky. "Our battle is in the sky."

"Yes, captain." Angela sniffed. "Our battle is in the sky."

"That's right." He kissed her forehead and hugged her and he could've sworn she blushed. "Take today off and clean up that nose. Girls should never have to resort to fighting for these petty things, you're too good for it and it's below you." Dominic offered a smile to the fifth year girl who was one of his most dedicated players.

As Angela left, he turned to some of his team, "Alright, the rest of you, I know you loved my rant but get on your brooms and hit the sky!" As the rest of them mounted their brooms, Tom ran past Dom. "Hey, where are you going?" Dom asked him.

"You left the poor girl in tears; some one has to fix it. Give me five minutes" He winked at Dominic and followed Angela. Jill rolled her eyes from afar.

"Angie…ANGIE!" They heard him call her.

"YOU?! DON'T EVEN COME NEAR ME! HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL HIM EARLIER?!" Angela screamed him.

Dom and the rest of them laughed as Tom ran after her.

* * *

Something in Dominic's angry reaction produced an excellent practice session. Everybody pulled their weighed and Dom was more than happy. It changed his mood completely. He hadn't even noticed the scattered groups of girls that sat watching the practice. It wasn't new. A Gryffindor practice meant eye candy for the girls. Only the retarded would think they came for the love of the game.

Dominic nodded in approval to David's back hand hit before swooping down. He mounted off his broom and cursed the weather for not being cold enough today, he was sweating bullets. He quickly unbuttoned and pulled off the uniform that donned a '1' at the back because he was captain, leaving his trousers on.

Tom saw and immediately came down too, "Oh no you don't! Trying to put on a show without me?" He copied Dom as he took off his top uniform.

Dom laughed, "It's hot."

"Sure, it is." Tom nodded sarcastically. "You're trying to do the heating alone. Well forget it, boy. They like me more."

Dom laughed and mounted his broom and shot into the sky. He heard the girls giggle and could feel their eyes on him. He smiled at himself. Ideal conditions for Quidditch would be sunny and less wind. But ideal conditions for these girls would be humid and either sunny or a complete downpour. Because when it got unbearably hot, the captain usually took off most of his uniform. And a downpour would mean his uniforms sticking to his body and defining his muscles.

Dominic had just dismissed everyone and called it a day. He was descending down when he saw Tom, talking to a Ravenclaw sixth year. He nodded and then began walking up to Dominic.

"Oy Dom! Felix came to say Sophia's waiting for you at the Ravenclaw common room!" he told Dominic.

Dominic landed and walked up to Tom. "Did she say why?" Tom shook his head.

"Thanks, mate." Dom thanked him and ran to the change rooms.

"Hey, Dom! Where to?" Jill asked as she watched him run.

"Soph's calling! I'll catch up later!" Dominic yelled from afar.

Jill sighed and rolled her eyes, while Andrew laughed and Tom said, "Hey, if I had a girlfriend like Sophia Spencer, I'd run just as fast." And then quickly added, "…no one tell him I said that.

* * *

Minutes later, dried and dressed, Dominic walked in perfect confidence to the talking swan guarding the Hufflepuff common room and was granted entrance with the new password Sophia told him of. In front of him was a room, warm and breathtaking in a shade of gold and wood brown with a fire causing dancing shadows of elegant furniture. Without this fire the room was as dark as oblivion and as cold as the winds outside. Dominic rubbed he's arms, thinking of how ironic it was that the Hufflepuffs were the warmest of all students and yet their common room could compete with Antarctica. With thanks to the fire once again, Dominic found his girlfriend in the dim light.

Sitting on a sofa with the wind sweeping her hair, Sophia sat staring at the starless sky, waiting for Dominic. She rested her chin on the back of her palms flat on the head of the sofa which was attached to the open window she so longingly stared through. She sighed because of the long wait and still Dominic made no haste to rush to her. He stood there and watched her perfect figure shrouded in light brown satin. Her soft blond hair occasionally rose to the wind and fell hard when it was gone. Her face was desolate and sad and Dominic never felt so touched seeing her wait for him. He never saw this in her, not once in the one year that they were together.

He approached her with silence and closed in on her from the back. His knees furrowed into the soft cushion but even the movement didn't alert her. It was only when he moved her hair aside and kissed her neck ever so softly did she awake from her trance. A sharp intake of breath told Dominic he was finally acknowledged but he failed to see the tear that swept her cheek.

"Hi." He whispered to her ear amidst nibbling on it.

"Hi." She said very softly, getting rid of the tear and turning into him.

Dominic smiled at the face that turned to face him. Brown shimmering eyes, light rosy cheeks, porcelain skin… he recognized those features so well. And so did the world. She was the girl who stood next to Dominic Potter at every party and graced every magical magazine and newspaper with him. Had the world seen a sweeter couple? No. She was befitting for the prince of the magic world.

From the first time Dominic was seen keeping a hand on her lower back at The Annual Ministry Ball before their fifth year, there wasn't a magazine on stands that didn't have an article on her. The world wanted to know and decide if she was befitting. It seemed to be everyone's business and Dominic didn't like it one bit. Several formal occasions had been the height of season just because Dominic Potter was going to appear with Sophia Spencer.

Rachael Skeeter assembled with an army of her fellow photographers and snapped their every move. Dominic was never a fan of her because of her truth-twisting writing habits. Habits she must have learnt from her Aunt Rita. He was furious to say the least when she came into Hogwarts for an interview with Sophia. Before she could come a mile near Sophia, Dominic pointed a wand at her. To him, no one had the right to question anything or care about what they did. This befitting thing was ridiculous to him. And he wouldn't let Sophia go through questioning of any sort. She didn't ask for this. Unfortunately, this led to an article that Sophia Spencer had turned him mad and that Dominic Potter was roguish and dangerous to be around.

This really did surprise everyone, especially Harry and Ginny. Dominic loved every minute of being on the daily prophet. He loved being the center of attention but he finally saw the negative side to it and what it was like being in the spot light every minute of his life. He didn't like it too much after that. This incident also showcased his fury to Hogwarts. It showed all those girls what he'd do for Sophia. Whispering that was sparked by jealousy and judgmental comments earlier was never heard again.

But no matter how hard he tried to keep her away from the difficulties that he was born with, the world found out about her. A 5 page special edition in the local paper illustrated that Sophia Spencer was the only daughter from a very wealthy muggle family. Her family was much richer than the Potters and even most wizarding families that would pride themselves on being well off. Since her arrival in Hogwarts, she had made her place among the Top Notch. Known as one of the nicest girls in Hogwarts, Sophia was thoughtful, considerate and a very simple girl.

She was the very definition of a girl. Had perfect nails, was a frequent shopper, an avid reader of CosmoWitch magazine, owner of a wardrobe of dominantly pink outfits and part of a high class, giggling group of girls. Sophia came with the whole package. But unlike those predictable types of girls, she didn't come with 'rich, snobby bitch' written on her fore-head. Extremely glamorous and high class but unbelievably simple and regular.

Perhaps that's what caught Dominic's attention in the middle of their forth year. Ever the slow learner when it came to women like his dad, Dominic noticed Sophia like she was brand new even though they had a few classes together since their first year. She was part of the popular students but was not afraid to be seen laughing with the almost non-existent ones. Unlike the horde of giggling girls that followed him, she simply answered and walked away when he said hello. She didn't care who he was.

But Dominic wasn't fazed, after extensive research with the help of her friends, a few bouquets of daisies and a little walk by the pond later, they were together and the rest was history. Well, it certainly wasn't his way of asking girls out. He much preferred asking her out at the last Quidditch match in their forth year but knowing her, she wouldn't like the attention and would only hate him.

Despite being opposites at everything they remained very much in love… or so the world thought.

Sophia stared into he's eyes, searching for something, looking at something. Dominic was clueless and amused by the strange longing in her eyes; she hardly ever needed physical relief of any sort. It was always him stealing a little kiss or two. And even now, when he kissed her, she didn't respond. He never knew what it was. At the beginning, he used to wonder if he was hurting her or maybe he came on a little too hard but even the softest kisses never kept her coming back for more. He even dreaded the fact that he was a horrible kisser. But he soon realized she wasn't one to be physically driven but more the emotional sort. Snogging and shagging weren't of much importance to her. Sure, they slept together too many times to count but it didn't seem to hold any significance to her like it did to him.

Well, it might seem that sex was important to Dominic because he was a bloke after all, but to him, spending a night with the girl he liked was supposed to be special and every moment of it cherished. Wasn't it? But Sophia just wasn't into it. She didn't match his ardor at all. She slept with him only because it was normal in a relationship.

And even today he planted on her lips several kisses that would melt away the ice of the Arctic and he longed for her to return what he gave to her. Someone must have heard his prayers, because in an unexpected moment her lips closed on his. Dominic felt the world spin in his head. He was about to lose conscience with feeling. He forgot everything in that second and ecstasy filled him. His knees were almost shaking with shock.

Sophia smiled as she kissed him again and again. She blushed when she had to steady his face with her hands holding on to his face. Dominic was in so much rapture that his closed eyes and missed the pain on Sophia's face and his mind failed to question why, today, did she kissed him back.

Dominic hoped this would be the night he waited to feel for so long. He slid his hands to her chest until he reached the buttons that kept her covered up. When his head fell to her neck, he missed the tear that left her eye. She wiped it away quickly and now regretted kissing him back at all. It only instigated him. And this was one night she couldn't sleep with him.

"Malcolm invited me to his cottage in Italy for the Christmas holidays." She said to him quietly.

Dominic chuckled. They spoke during their rendezvous', sometimes it eased the tension. But that wasn't why Dominic chuckled. Malcolm Foster was a rich snob who was always flirting with Sophia and Dominic didn't like it one bit. A few months ago, there was huge row between them and Dominic warned him to stay away from Sophia.

"Did you give him two hard slaps?" He asked before he left his mark on her neck.

"No." she said in a trance-like state.

"It doesn't matter. I'll give him four hexes tomorrow." He said determined.

A final tear left her eye. "I said yes. I'm going with him."

Dominic stopped and looked at her. "What?"

She caressed his face and looked at him hard. "I'm sorry, Dom. It's for the best."

"What?!" Dominic said incredulously. "What are you talking about?"

Sophia sniffed. "We were never right, Dom. We were from the outside but from the inside we're two different people. Nothing is similar between us."

"Wait. Did he tell you this?" Dominic asked as he caught her hands. Before Sophia could say anything, he stood up to leave. "He said this, didn't he?! That's it. That bustard's asking for hexes today." He pushed off of the sofa and bolted towards the door.

"No, Dom. Listen…"

"NO! That's the last time he's ever talking to you!" Dominic boomed at her, meters away.

"FINE! You two can go kill each other but let me tell you why this is happening. It's because of THIS! THIS HERE! Because of you trying to decide who I should talk to and who I shouldn't. It's my life, Dom!" Sophia fired back.

"I never tried to control you or tell you anything! But you know how I feel about Malcolm. You know I hate him but you still talk to him!" Dominic yelled at her as he paced the room.

But Sophia wasn't put back. "Maybe because when I was battling depression, my boyfriend was out playing Quidditch! He was the only one there, Dom." Sophia began crying. "He was the only one who cared." She buried her face in her hands.

"That's a lie, Sophia. I was there for you but if you took time away from filing your nails, reading your magazines and gossiping with your friends, you'd see that. I gave you time. Better yet, ask yourself if you've been there for me. How many times have you come to my games? How many times did you see me get the snitch for you? How many times did you hear me dedicate a win to you? Dominic Potter is the greatest seeker Hogwarts has ever seen but the one person he plays for is never there." He announced like a reporter. "I gave you time, you didn't give me any."

"Well, you'll find that when a game consumes a person, so much that it takes him away from you, you'll learn to hate the game." Sophia said in anger. "It's always about the games! I just find it sad that Jill gets to see you more than I do."

"Oh Merlin! Not you! Jill's going to laugh if she hears you were jealous of her as well." Dominic said incredulously.

"Jealous? Don't flatter yourself. No, Dom. That's you're job. Isn't it? Threatening anyone who went as far as look at me the wrong way, hexing anyone who said anything you didn't like. Would it kill you not to be this damn possessive?!"

Dominic knew this was a problem but he couldn't help it when someone looked at Sophia in anyway but respectfully. But there was another reason.

"Ever wondered why? It's because I wanted you to do the same! I wanted you to stand in front of me and stop any girl that speaks to me the way they do. I wanted you to claim me! I wanted you to let them know that I have a girlfriend, but if wasn't for the fact that they've seen us on the Daily Prophet, they would never know I had a girlfriend. But no, Sophia, you didn't even care when they invited me to their beds."

Sophia looked at him indifferently. Dominic was filled with sadness.

"You see, Soph." He said softly. "You never cared and you never saw but I never touched another girl. Because you mean that much to me. Yes, we have differences and we have to work at it but we're amazing together and we're a big part in our lives. There's no one in this world like you, you know that. God, don't you see, you're going to kill me, Soph, please. Don't do this." Dominic begged.

Sophia had tears spilling from her eyes. She shook her head. "We're not a big part of our lives, Dom, because we don't spend more than twenty minutes at breakfast or the day. We can't talk about what bothers us because we don't understand each other's frustrations. A conversation of five minutes turns into sex and then we get up and go our own ways. You've changed me, Dom. I've never yelled but you make me scream. I've never felt self-conscience but then I had to watch what I eat and how I look…just to "befit" or be worthy of being your girlfriend. I know, you've never pressured me for anything and I shouldn't care what people think but suddenly everyone was staring at me, trying to find flaws." She sighed, frustrated. "God… we've sacrificed too much for each other."

Sophia just cried while Dominic sat down and buried his face in his palms, thinking of all the things he'd done for her and all the things she did that he didn't even know about.

"Malcolm was the only one who saw it." She told him. "We were never right from the beginning and we stayed on thinking something would change or we could change. But this is who we are. I was only your girlfriend to the Daily Prophet and Hogwarts, Dom, but in reality…you never really had me and I never had you."

It was the truth. But still Dominic was on the brink of a break down. He was seething with anger and yet breaking apart. Sophia leaned forward while crying and kissed his lips one last time. Dominic never experienced a more painful kiss. It burned his lips. She began walking away to the girl's dormitories still crying at how is all ended. She stopped one last time when she heard his voice.

"Sophia, I…I…lo…" Dominic started.

She interrupted him and shook her head, "No Dom, don't say it…don't say it. You don't mean it. Don't waste it on me, save it for the lucky girl. The girl who will better befit Dominic Potter." Sophia smiled even though every word pained her. She stifled another cry and ran up the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

She reached the very top and reached for her door when she heard Dominic yell and then came the loudest _'boom'_ from downstairs. Sophia could only guess what he threw across the room as she shut the door and slid down against it. She pulled up her knees and waited for him to leave.

* * *

Jill, Andrew and Tom were returning to their common rooms, drunken with laughter at one of Tom's jokes. They staggered into the common rooms and pushed themselves up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Andrew fell to his bed crunching his stomach with all the pain laughing was causing him.

"Run, you scoundrels! Mark my words, I will get you." Tom imitated their meddlesome care-taker with a rasping voice as he ran in slow motion.

After the retirement of their last caretaker, Filch, Herman Adler had taken the post. More affectionately known as the Puff Adder by the students, Adler put Filch to shame with his cunning abilities of finding the mischief makers of Hogwarts. The name Puff Adder would come to suit him perfectly. Like the snake that bit without warning, Adler had a knack for unexpected appearances at 'crime scenes' and lets not forget the fact that the man had the worst wheezing cough ever endured – the most peculiar puff. For such an age, he should pride himself on keeping such great order but no – there were some who always escaped his wrath. He knew who they were, just never had the proof to have them sent to the Headmistress. Adler knew they came from two camps – the Potter camp and the Malfoy camp. And no matter how hard he tried, he could never catch them in the act. It was like they were born with mischief in their blood because they'd out-do him every time, escaping with mocking laughter and giggles. It was the damn wheeze of his that alerted them every time, without fail.

"'I will _(cough) _get you _(cooooooough), _if it's the last _(cough cough)_ thing, I ever do!'" Tom wheezed as his friends reminisced of the other night. "Well, I've been taught to respect a man's final wish but he just won't die! How are we supposed to come clean if we don't get news that the man's dieing?!" Tom sighed sarcastically, this time Jill and Andrew had tears streaming from their eyes. Once Tom started, not one person was left on their feet.

Their loud guffawing would continue had it not been for the sudden booming of the door. It swung open and hit the wall, leaving a dent. Dominic stormed in with murderous look. Immediately the laughs were an echo. Even though he hadn't even looked at them, it scared Jill. "Dom?"

He didn't answer. Instead he walked steadfast for his trunk. Andrew and Tom looked at each other. Something happened. Everybody was silent and the only sound that could be heard was Dom ruffling through his belongings. He sent things flying across the room. Finally, Dom pulled out his father's invisibility cloak and immediately there was a row.

"NO! Dom, what's wrong? What happened?" Jill moved right in front of him and blocked his way because when Dom brought out his Dad's clock and hadn't asked the rest of them to join him – it meant he was going to do something irrational and dangerous. He just pushed passed her effortlessly. As he reached the door, Jill asked, "Did Sof…"

Before she could finish, he turned around and yelled, "Don't EVER say her name again!" His blood shot eyes looked at her furiously. Jill was shocked and frightened by this.

Dom and Sophia had fights which resulted in him taking his cloak and disappearing into the sky. No one knew where he went or what he did but he wouldn't return until breakfast the next morning. Jill was more than familiar with Dominic's anger and rage; she didn't flinch in the slightest. However, flabbergasted, she stood watching him leave the dorm, while Andrew and Tom stood agape. However bad the fights got, he never reacted like this.

* * *

It was past three in the morning and still Dominic hadn't returned. Jill would know since she'd been sitting in the common room waiting for him. She'd failed to sleep after a depressing game of exploding snap with Tom and Andrew. She drew lines on the carpet she sat on, warmed by the fire. 

The portrait door suddenly opened and Dominic walked in breathing heavily. His hair was even more disheveled than normal, Jill noticed. Clearly he'd indulged in his dare devil broom rides again. They saw each other. He looked broken and helpless. Jill then picked up a textbook and pretended to read from it, to show Dominic she wasn't awake for him.

Dominic walked up to her in silence and sat down beside her. "I'm sorry." He sighed, looking at the fire ahead of them.

"It's okay." Jill said quietly. They sat there without words until Jill said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. She realized Malcolm would make a better boyfriend than I would." He knew even if he wanted to, Jill could not help him when it came to relationships. But she insisted that he at least tell her and eventually he did. He spent the next hour going back and forth telling her what happened. He then shut his eyes to shut out the images that haunted him these past hours and rested his head on the sofa. Jill was surprised; even she couldn't believe Sophia would do such a thing. Dominic hated Malcolm.

When she looked at him again, she found him asleep beside her. It was his first relationship and his first heart break. He was taking it hard. Jill never imagined seeing this day, when a girl decided Dominic Potter wasn't 'it.' It felt strange. She went on staring at him. It was hard but somehow she felt he would get back again. She didn't understand why he was this upset; Sophia really wasn't that big of a part in his life. They were so different but their pleasantness kept them together, they were accepting of their differences. Jill wasn't exactly dumb at relationships, it wasn't hard to see that Dom and Sophia's relationship was very shallow compared to her other friends. She was glad the holidays were coming, it would let him forget.

* * *

The next morning Jill awoke Dom and sent him to get dressed, while she explained to Tom and Andrew and told them not to ask any questions.

Dominic suddenly appeared in the room and knew exactly what was happening. He gave them a knowing look and said, "Let's go to breakfast, shall we?" Clearly, he was in a solemn mood.

The day went considerably well; Jill had to thank Tom for spinning many jokes to keep Dom's mood up. But oddly, after lunch, people were looking at Dom. It wasn't something new to Jill but it was different. They were whispering something among themselves and she could've sworn she heard some gasps from some girls behind them in Transfiguration. By dinner, Dom was much better and was appreciative of all his friends were doing. At the Great Hall, he actually laughed lightly at some of the jokes. From under the table, Jill and Tom exchanged high fives, congratulating themselves on being such good friends. And then it all came tumbling down.

Sophia walked in with Malcolm. They seemed to match each other with neatly done uniforms, something Dom could never do because he was always un-tucked and unbuttoned. Only a handful of people noticed them come in together and raised eye brows. But when the somewhat short, blond haired Ravenclaw boy got hold of his new girlfriend's hand and the walked towards his table, there was an audible roar run through the hall. It was only then that Dominic looked up to see what had happened.

Sophia had also suddenly become aware of people's reaction. She sat there, nervous. Almost suddenly, the entire room looked towards Dominic, expecting him to break Malcolm's hand today and curse him to oblivion. He met everyone's eyes and then locked eyes with both Malcolm and Sophia. He showed them no signs of sadness but instead, anger for the betrayal. When Sophia's eyes dropped from his burning look, he looked away to the whole hall. And then he picked up his fork and dropped his look to his food. Almost suddenly, there was a unified gasp and roar run through the hall. All of Hogwarts now knew. Girls were walking all over the place, telling each other. Sophia's friends nodded, confirming it all. Andrew's eyes fell on Evangeline and the Medusas as they stared at each other with their jaws hanging and suddenly Evangeline erupted in laugher, clapping away. Laura looked back to the Gryffindor table and mouthed 'what sad sods' before laughing.

Because Dom was sitting towards the wall, Tom, Andrew and Jill, along with 3 of his other Gryffindor friends sat around him and completely shielded him from the hall. Tom was gritting his teeth when Jill shook her head. Like Dom, his friends were defensive. And knowing Tom, he could knock a couple of Malcolm's teeth at that moment. Andrew kept the conversations going somehow with Quidditch.

Dom sat their moving his food, having tasted it three times only. He pretended to follow the conversations but he hadn't heard a single word. The room was hostile. He never cared what Hogwarts had to say about him but for the first time, he wondered what people were thinking about him. What were the girls saying about him losing a girlfriend to someone like Malcolm? Looking around, he noticed a little gap between his friends left uncovered. He could see them clearly. They were in deep conversation. Malcolm edged forward and caressed her cheek. And suddenly, Dom couldn't take anymore. He stood up and walked out of the hall without a look at anyone and without a sound and yet almost everyone in the hall watched him storm out. Jill stood up to run after him but Tom caught her hand and shook his head.

* * *

He walked steadfast even though he escaped the scene and was a long way from it. Somehow he could still hear the whispers and see the shocked looks. In any other teenager's life, a break up was nothing unusual, in Dominic Potter's life it was going to be written about in the Daily Prophet and many magazines that had nothing else to report. He tirelessly ran up the swirling stairs of the north tower. Even in the cold wind that swept in from the open windows, he wiped off sweat as he reached the top floor.

He approached a window, breathing deep and running his hands through his hair. He just needed some free space before he'd return to a common room full of people sympathizing with him. And tomorrow a school divided in opinion of who to side with, asking questions he wouldn't answer. Usually he never responded to rumors because he never cared what people had to say or think about him but this time was different. As always no one would know the whole story and if they did they'd think it was a joke.

Sophia was everything he wanted, everything he needed. She was smart and compassionate. She seemed to understand him best and always brought out the best in him. She came from a high class background, and to match her, Dominic tried his best to become like her and her family. Even though he wasn't too comfortable, he noticed how everybody looked at him better. His mom was elated when he went to the Ministry Ball tucked and buttoned up for the first time. Clearly, she was a good influence on him.

She blended into Dom's family very easily. Harry loved her like a second daughter and Ron could never figure out how Dominic got such a girlfriend. Sophia loved Ginny because she was she so loving and she gave Sophia amazing discounts at Orabelle. Everything fit perfectly but the one thing that Dominic was most surprised to find was that she accepted certain "weaknesses" of his.

Sophia realized at the start of their relationship that Dominic wasn't at all the lover-boy or heartbreaker people thought him to be. He was, at the time, a regular 14 year old, awkward and scared as the rest of them. Even what Dominic thought he knew about girls, Sophia crossed out. But the real problems began in his fifth year as Dominic started realizing how special she was. He feared losing her but he was so scared of doing anything wrong that he did nothing. He'd always had the hardest time figuring out girls. Dominic just didn't understand how it was supposed to work. While back then, he and his friends laughed it out, today, it cost him the perfect girl.

He realized that their relationship wasn't the same as his other friends. He saw the holes and the shallowness in it. But he didn't know how to fix it. He didn't know how to open up to her or how to be romantic or get the mood right. He didn't know what to say or what to do. A part of him knew she suffered from loneliness but he didn't know how to be there for her. He felt some what ashamed that he never grasped the basics, never knew what the world thought he was a natural at and instead ran away from those situations with Quidditch. This only left Sophia feeling rejected, thinking she said something wrong.

He didn't know who he was trying to fool during the argument; some part of him liked the fact that she was submerged in her magazines and friends. It was so he didn't have to face any uncomfortable situations with her. When they were together, they spoke about school and their families, games and their friends, anything but them. Despite this shallowness, they felt they knew each other. Pushing the months, thinking they didn't need any words to express each other. In a way, their silence was made up when they spent the night together or so they thought but the words would always be left unsaid. And the one thing Dominic came to learn well to deepen what they share, Sophia really didn't care about. In every other aspect, they fit perfectly. Dom's life could never handle a clingy girlfriend with Quidditch and his status and Sophia liked her freedom, not a boyfriend who trailed her constantly. They knew they could trust each other (or Dominic thought). Their relationship was so perfect, yet so flawed.

He now stood, clenching on the window for support with his head low. It was paining him. He wished he'd got over his fears and just let her know how much he appreciated all she did for him. He didn't know how he failed to say these things to someone so patient and caring. What was he so afraid of? She never ridiculed him for anything. She wasn't the hundred spectators waiting to find another flaw in him. There was so many things he wanted to tell her now…now that she was gone.

He had to chuckle at his foolishness as he left the circular room for the stairs. With every step he descended, he erased another feeling for her. He sighed at the bottom and didn't need compose himself because no matter how broken he was from the inside; Hogwarts would always see a disguise of control and confidence.

* * *

**A/N: **….so how was it? I'm so scared about this one but please be honest and leave me a review. Please, I beg.

Don't worry about remembering all these character's names, most of them won't appear again in the story.

Thank you to each and every person who reviewed. Each and every review made my day, and I mean it.


	5. Chapter 5: Wars of the Elite

A/N: HI! It's about time huh? I know, I know. As for this chapter...I like it. I'm more satisfied with it then I was with the last chapter. I hope you feel the same as well. I hope you're excited! Because this is...

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize is not mine but the property of J.K Rowling.

Chapter 5: Wars of the Elite

It was one of those December days when the clouds swept a dark curtain on the landscape and the little penetrating sunlight reflected off of pure, white snow on the ground and left the picture wintry beautiful by the clashing dark and white. Add the approaching Christmas break and no one wanted to get out of bed for classes. But once out of their warm beds, all the Hogwartians had to do was drag themselves down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where Hagrid's displayed hard work changed and kept everyone in best spirits. Every five feet was decked with beautiful, colourful emeralds and ornaments on tall, green Christmas trees. Yet again, it surpassed the previous year's decorations and arrangements. And at dinner, as the students feasted on the festive inspired dishes, the ceiling imitated the outside sky and let cascade the pure, white snowflakes only to disappear a little before reaching their heads.

But the feasting came at the end, before that, students had to pull themselves from class to class and keep their attention from straying on about the presents coming their way in a matter of days. And before that, the students fought the urge to spend the day sleeping under warm comforters and soft pillows. It became a daily challenge to pick oneself out of bed. Just the breath taking but gloomy sky and the new chill sent them scampering back under, swearing only 'five minutes more.' And the warmth that was felt for only two minutes… shockingly looked like thirty on the bed side clock! Oh no, late!

"Alri', there!" Hagrid called his slightly shivering class to attention as he stood on the stairs on his hut. "Good mornin'! I have a surprise fer ya today! I think ye'll like it…" Hagrid's voice was drowned slightly by a disorderly raucous growing louder from afar. Hagrid, whose net of hair and beard had slightly greyed through the years, looked past his students and up to the stone stairs. He laughed at the approaching scene and said, "let's see 'em first and then I'll introduce 'em. Folla me!"

Evangeline, who had been holding her breath for what creature Hagrid would introduce today, lost her excited face and dropped her shoulders, turning around to see what interrupted him from teaching. Her eyes tracked the source of the noise and returned, rolling her eyes and looking aggravated. Tom, Jill, Dom were led by Andrew down the stone steps leading to Hagrid's hut. They rushed and stumbled, Tom having dropped his books twice already. They zigzagged down, looking dishevelled with apparent lack of sleep. The boys buttoned themselves while Jill hopped on one foot and tied her shoe laces. Evangeline was boiling. She stalked off with the Medusas, following Hagrid deeper into the forest and not bothering to lower her rant about "arrogant prats," "punctuality," "interrupting class," "calls himself a prefect," and "should have points deducted..."

The four jumped two steps at a time and panted as they caught up with the Gryffindors and Slytherins disappearing into the trees. They no longer rubbed their eyes as they did in the halls while coming here, the cold awoke them completely. By the time they reached their fellow students, who stopped a few feet behind Hagrid, they saw five furry, small creatures. Andrew led them to the front of the group to the right, who were Gryffindors, a few feet away from the Medusas, who headed the Slytherins.

When Hagrid turned to face them, he wasn't the least bit surprised to see the invisible barrier that clearly separated the students wearing a red and yellow tie and the ones wearing the green and black. He instead saw four panting students who smiled at him. Hagrid smiled back. Evangeline couldn't believe he'd still smile at them. "You were saying, Hagrid, before you were rudely interrupted by people who don't care to show any respect for your class?"

_Strike one._

Hagrid's smile disappeared as he straightened himself up and began, "Righ', then. Today, I got these creatures to show ya…"

Dominic scowled at her words. She always tried to make him smaller in front of Hagrid, always seem like she liked and respected him more than he did. And right now, she tried to show how he took advantage of his friendship with Hagrid by prancing into class whenever he wanted. That was not true, Dominic always looked forward to class with Hagrid but the mornings always worked against him.

"…so who can tell me what these creatures are?" Hagrid asked the class of the furry creatures who were now scurrying around a small space grabbing berries and hiding them in their little pouches. They were clean white and had a little snout that sniffed left and right.

Evangeline's hand sprung up and shook with excitement. Hagrid smiled expectedly at Evangeline, "Go on, Eva."

Evangeline inhaled happily and began, "Those are Gropers. They are called so because they are blind so they feel and smell their way around. They live within tree barks by summer and underground by winter. They feed mainly on berries of various kinds. They find plenty and store them in their pouches before retreating at the end of the day."

"Excellent, Eva. Five points to Slytherin!" cheered Hagrid, "Alrigh', who can tell me why their valuable?"

Evangeline's hand shot up again but was also accompanied by Jill's, who waved her hand frantically with a determined face. The Gryffindors roared with laughter as Dom hid his stretching lips and snickered. Jill held an evil smile and dropped her hand slowly when she felt she proved her point.

_Touché._

"Enough!" Hagrid shouted. Hagrid never deducted points but just his disappointed look at Jill hushed them all. "Yes, Eva?"

Evangeline answered, undaunted, knowing that_ that_ hand would never have gone down if Jill Green actually had anything right to say. She answered, proud to know answers they didn't. She was never ashamed of her superior knowledge. "They're valuable because they have a rich and warm coat that has many uses, warm over-coats being one. It is valuable because while other animals are wrongfully slaughtered for their skin and fur, the Gropers readily give them away. All one has to do is find them at early summer. Although it takes many Gropers to shed their skin to make one coat, the wearer of coats made from their fur never feels cold. I would know…we own two. " She smiled with Laura.

"Take another five, Eva." Hagrid said proudly. Jill rolled her eyes as Evangeline laughed with her friends.

"Righ' then, it's still early and the Gropers are jus' leavin' their layers so I wan' all o' ye to find their holes…" Hagrid told them as they scattered off searching the grounds. Jennelle walked behind the rest, looking down, hoping to get lucky before anyone else. A crisp flapping noise got her attention and she saw a piece of parchment struggling feebly in the December wind. She walked up to the rock it sat on and retrieved the little stone kept as weight on top of it. She spread out the parchment, looking left and right to see who might have forgotten it. Written in perfect cursive handwriting was a poem. She pulled it closer and read:

_In a strangers words _

_I find myself captivated._

_In a strangers words_

…_left disintegrated._

_Dear stranger,_

_Would you be the same if we met?_

_Would you be as real as you say?_

_Or remain that which I fear_

_A mere…_

…_Silhouette… _

"JENNELLE, HURRY, I FOUND SOME!" Audrey yelled from afar.

Jennelle awoke from a trance. "Huh?" She saw Audrey signalling her to hurry before others saw them. But her eyes went back to those words; she stared at the two stanzas, strangely captured. "…yeah, I'm coming…" But at first her legs felt no need to take heed of her words; her initial shock of such writing prevented her from reading the remaining stanzas laying on the page or taking a step away from it. Only after Audrey called once more, Jennelle shook herself out of it, crammed it into her bag and followed Audrey.

The class went by reasonably fast and the bell rang out loud from the castle. Eva hugged Hagrid and ran towards the castle with her friends for the next class while Dom waved Hagrid goodbye. Hagrid's class was one class where Eva and Dom tried to keep their differences minimal. Only because of their love for Hagrid, they avoided circumstances where he'd have to choose between them. It killed him when he did. They knew that he loved them unconditionally and equally, not one over the other. And so, for 45 Minutes of Hagrid's class they become what Hagrid longed to see…Evangeline and Dominic…just Evangeline and Dominic. They had no last name.

Watching them leave, Hagrid was never untouched by amazement. In a blink of an eye, there was Hermione but with blond hair, running back to the castle, eager for the next class with protective friends. And there was Harry, looking for the Charms homework he was sure he did last night. Hagrid blinked again and realized that the friends beside Eva were four girls and the boy beside Dom wasn't a red head…the girl next to him wasn't Hermione. It was like watching a horrid picture of Harry and Hermione ignoring each other and walking miles apart. He blinked again but this time the picture didn't change. She was Evangeline Malfoy and he, Dominic Potter.

* * *

It was a less than great day for Dom. By morning, even the teachers had gotten wind of what was 'Dominic and Sophia.' As if dealing with the fresh wound wasn't enough, he had people left, right and center adding salt to it. If it wasn't the girls who had suddenly become even more obsessed and daring, it was the boys who were slightly pleased and some angry with the sudden change in their girlfriends. Yes, after a year, Dominic Potter was back on the market.

Just like he predicted, the school was divided between the sympathetic and those who showed unnecessary unkindness but this time the people in the groups were jumbled and all Dom got was pats on his back. The funny thing was that no one even knew what the real issue was at hand. No one would know, because if there's one thing Dominic was sure of, it was that Sophia would tell no one, not Malcolm or the friends that lived on gossip. She would not do that to him because however he felt about her now, she still was the girl who held the same morals and values in life as he did. He chose this girl because she would not sit down to a tell-all interview with Rachael Skeeter and give her a field-day. What Hogwarts SAW was that Sophia Spencer left Dominic Potter the same moment she picked Malcolm Foster? This left one to think that something was brewing between Malcolm and her for some time. In conclusion, she cheated on Dominic Potter. End of story.

The Daily Prophet would have it all tomorrow and so would a dozen magazines. It would even have the fact that Sophia Spencer was taking a lot of heat for this. Girls were just downright mean to her for the 'heartless act' she served Dom; they thought her to have lost it completely. Who in their right mind does that to Dom Potter? Even the boys who once found her appealing weren't so sure anymore. Throughout the sneers, names and comments, Sophia kept her silence and refused to step up and shut anyone up. She let the stories run worse. She lived too many years in the shadow of riches and popularity to know it wasn't worth it. The envious are a crude group of people who smile to your face and stab you in the back with untrue stories. And Sophia felt that she owed no one an explanation, something reminiscent of her ex-boyfriend's reaction to everything.

Dominic purposely delayed his friends for class by confounding their clocks by an hour just so he wouldn't have to go to breakfast. It wasn't that he couldn't face the crowd, heck he'd dare them to say something to his face but it was because he realized that it would be his first breakfast in a year without her beside him. He didn't understand why it was so apparent to him now, some days he forgot she sat there every morning and only remembered when she came down. They never did much together so there wouldn't be much of a change in his life but the few, little things she did would, in the coming days, rip him apart and remind him that he did this to himself-he should've paid attention.

It was lunch time now and he sat in an awkward silence that his friends tried again and again to vanquish and keep his mind from straying. But they couldn't, his eyes watched her now, watched her with Malcolm more than it did when she was seated right beside him…48 hours ago. The two sat inside an invisible circle, close and conversing.

Dom wasn't oblivious to what was going on around him though; he heard the names and the comments. It was the one name he thought she would never get because of the dignity she carried herself with, a name he'd never want for her.

As much as she'd like to claim Dominic didn't know her, he did. He could tell, watching from the Gryffindor table, that she awoke to shock today and would like nothing more than to just cry in her bed. But he taught her the importance to keep rigid in a crowd and show no weakness, she saw it in him first. He knew what she was wiping every time her tissue paper went up to her eye for a swift second after dibbing her lips. He wondered why he could tell a thousand things about her while being so far. He even sensed her need for someone to hold her, someone she could hold on to and tell her it would pass. But today, neither Dominic nor Malcolm was coming to her rescue. Dominic wondered if Malcolm wasn't doing his part because they wanted to show everyone a strong front or did he even know what she was going through?

Dom was frustrated; one part of him hated everyone for treating them like that and taking his side but another kept saying everything was well deserved. He didn't know what to feel and to escape it was impossible – Hogwarts was running on utter madness. But like the much havoc that had ran through his life before, he was sure that one day, not too far from now, it would pass. As for dating…he was sure that Sophia was the last.

DOOM! His eyes moved from her to the large textbook in front of him and then up to Andrew…or the back that belonged to Andrew. His forehead squeezed in.

"I know I put it in here!" Andrew mumbled as his head dove even deeper into his now empty bag. "Where could it go?" He sat up, facing his friends and retracing his steps from last night.

"What is it?" Jill asked.

"…nothing." He answered quickly.

"Oh." Jill sat back having figured it out.

"Honestly, Andy, with that kind of answer you might as well walk around with a banner saying you lost a bloody poem." Tom said, in turn earning him a menacing look from Andrew.

Jill cleared her throat. "What Tom means to say is that you don't have to hide the fact that you write poems, we all know you do and there's nothing wrong with it. Shakespeare wrote poems." Jill declared.

"…And that's when you know that Jill's actually a girl." Tom laughed.

Before his laugh even got to the middle, the table shook, signalling the launch of Jill on Tom. Dom pulled her back with murder on her face while Andrew 'scorgify-ed' the table of spilt pumpkin juice. Dom gave Tom a serious look, not in the mood for childishness "I should let her murder you for this one, you know."

Tom raised his hands in surrender, not liking how no one was in the mood for jokes…and so he tried again. "I take it back, Jill. You have Croutons as big as the next person." In Tom's world, that was an apology.

Jill continued to stare at him dangerously and then looked to Andrew, "I'm sure you'll find it, Andy."

Andrew sat quite, his palms covering his mouth, not much concerned with the dull forecast among his friends but much rather worried about the whereabouts of the piece of paper he inked last night. He tried not to think of the worst case scenario – someone finding it.

* * *

The day seemed ordinary, with nothing exciting to offer Evangeline or Laura. All anyone wanted to talk about was Potter and that was the last thing the Medusa's needed to hear. Evangeline was actually quite annoyed, everyone seemed to forget about the Quidditch win she earned just two days ago. Earlier, at lunch, she sat back and watched people talk about just one thing, astounded by how quick he made them forget about her…how much he needed his fix of attention.

She was amazed by the activities occurring today. The things she was hearing and seeing was making her plain angry. She'd seen herself that Sophia Spencer picked Malcolm Foster in a heartbeat. But people were drawing conclusions that she had to cheat to do that, build her relationship with Malcolm to pick him that early. That's probably what happened, Evangeline thought. But she knew something no one seemed to figure out. Potter did it. Somewhere inside her, she felt as though Potter had something to do with it. Evangeline told Laura of her theory but Laura dismissed it saying Evangeline was looking for reasons to point it at him. Evangeline rolled her eyes and knew Potter was, somewhere along the lines, accountable for it.

Right then, Evangeline didn't know how right she was.

Maybe it was because she was amazed by what was happening. People were patting Potter's back with sympathy, while they turned their smiles into frowns when Sophia came into the room. Evangeline was transfixed with observing people's behaviour, aghast. Double standards existed in Hogwarts as well. It came as a shock to her because she would never have taken it from anybody, the way Sophia was. Would the reaction be same if Dominic Potter was the one cheating? Never, Evangeline thought. The girls actually encouraged him to cheat. And he did, Evangeline knew it. They'd be delighted if they knew that he cheats in his relationships, because then, he would never really be taken, would he? He'd always be available. But Sophia was being shot dirty names from every direction for breaking his heart.

But Evangeline looked at the girl known as a cheater today and watched her sit further away from the entire room with her new boyfriend. They looked disturbed but content to be in each other's company. Evangeline shook her head, this relationship started only after she ended it with Potter. She felt like screaming to them all: _'have you all forgotten who she is? Sophia Spencer is not the type of girl who would double cross anyone. She's the nicest girl in this school, she would never! Why isn't anyone seeing that if Dominic Potter is perfect, why did his girlfriend need someone else? And why are people so shocked that she dumped him!? It's just Potter! Someone just like you! WHY DO YOU SEE HIM AS THE EPITOME PERFECTION?!'_ To her, the words were echoing loudly through the hall but still, the room separated the girl in an invisible barrier. Evangeline watched a room filled with people asking the wrong questions. She was sickened by the hand Sophia was being dealt for choosing to be with someone worth her time.

She decided that tomorrow she'd sit with Sophia and silence these idiots. Evangeline wanted to sit next to her and see who dares say a word against her or call her a name. She would re-ignite a small friendship they shared before she became Dominic Potter's girlfriend and they silently vowed never to speak to each other again. They both came from rich families and talked about the things only they could afford. Evangeline smiled slightly; tomorrow she'd save her old friend, she didn't deserve this.

Dinner was quiet, with everyone tired from classes and so Evangeline's mind was allowed to frolic with these matters but suddenly Ryan slid in between Evangeline and Laura. And with Ryan came just fun.

"Good evening, ladies."

"Cheers, Ryan" Evangeline said as he kissed her cheek. Instantly the feeling she had was replaced with happiness. Ryan always did that.

"Hey, you." Laura greeted as she claimed his lips into one very feverish kiss.

Evangeline rolled her eyes and looked away. "For the love of God! Do you two forget where you are? Dinner? People looking? I'm trying to eat and I don't need people swapping saliva at the same table." She complained. Audrey laughed.

Evangeline could have been talking to herself because Laura didn't stop. She knew that Evangeline could complain all day of the 'snog fests' she and Ryan would indulge in but the truth was it made her happy. It was when they weren't going at it that she became concerned. Evangeline loved Ryan. Literally but in a platonic way, of course. She loved him because he did so much for Laura. He was Laura's saviour more than he was her boyfriend. Ryan was everything Laura wasn't and vice-versa. There were days when only he could get her out of bed.

They'd been dating for eight months now and it didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon. Reason being that Ryan was the polar opposite of Laura. He was a Muggle born, Ravenclaw and a somewhat shy lad. Made you wonder how Laura spotted him. But he turned out to be the guy Laura dreamed of. From the crowd, he was the only boy who could care less about her or Evangeline. And oh boy did it kill Laura when he ignored her! Evangeline and the girls would envelope themselves between pillows because they were on the brink of madness with all the, "But why won't he look at me?!"

At first Evangeline really couldn't understand how this girl could be so smitten. She didn't know Ryan and she always figured there was something fishy but it wouldn't be long before Evangeline became his "second" girlfriend. He was like the boy next door…only he was too cute to be next door. He was extremely easy going and somebody would find it terribly hard to be on rough terms with him; everyone liked Ryan. The only reason Laura was kissing him now was because everyone else was there but when it was just the three of them, she never singled out Evangeline. Ryan himself wouldn't keep his arms around Laura's shoulder unless he had the other around Evangeline's.

There were times when Evangeline would just stare at them and wonder if love like this was possible… real. It was definitely the realest thing in Laura's life. And suddenly it became more than wanting each other, it went along the lines of depending and needing each other every day. He brought out another Laura, a soft spoken, shy Laura. When he complemented her, it was as though if she died, she'd have died with a smile because that smile would not disappear. When they huddled by the fire alone and Ryan came out of his shell, bold enough to be romantic, she turned scarlet and buried her face in his chest. One would wonder if we're talking about the same Laura Zabini that yelled across halls sometimes.

Evangeline was glad that the knight in shining armour they dreamed of came for at least one of them. She thought Laura to be the luckier one of them, especially when it came to relationships. At thirteen, when Evangeline's beauty was just beginning to take shape, she was approached by blokes years older than her, coming from fifth, even sixth year. By her fifth year, all her six boyfriends were seen to be older, rich, smart and already popular. Evangeline never kept them around for too long because very soon it was clear what they wanted. She had a good 'fake-ness' detector which told her who not to bother with, serving those unfortunate fools merciless rejections in the presence of an audience. With records like those, the average bloke in Hogwarts knew there was absolutely no chance; they merely kept their infatuation with Evangeline Malfoy to a dream…and then a cold shower.

Even though those were temporary, stupid relationships, Evangeline missed them. In truth, she preferred older blokes who knew how to treat a girl instead of those just learning how to. But they all left Hogwarts and she was stuck with all the immature idiots. It amazed Evangeline that Laura found herself gold in all this rubble. He was the kind of bloke who sent every girl asking their boyfriends, 'why can't you be more like him?' Ryan seemed to have it together even though Laura was his first girlfriend. In reality, he didn't do anything extra ordinary – in fact, he made mistakes quite frequently and learned new things every day, all he did was be himself. Laura fell in love with his personality and that's all he gave her, that's all that was needed.

The thing Evangeline would never forget about Ryan was the fact that he recognized her not by her last name or who her father was but by who her mother was. Being the loquacious Ravenclaw he knew quite well about the Hermione Granger, that up to date, held the highest O.W.L.S marks in Hogwarts. And that she'd have earned the highest N.E.W.T.S had she attended Hogwarts at the time.

"So, how are you?" He asked Laura as he pushed away her blinding hair. It was something he'd ask her everyday because his day depended on how her day was.

"The potion Eva gave us yesterday was actually starting to wear off and the headache was coming back. Can you imagine a hangover that long? But it's gone and you're here. So I don't have any reason to be anything less than happy and fine." Laura smiled.

"Hey, hey, hey, I want to see any of you attempt a potion like that!" Evangeline protested.

"I told you not to drink so much that night." He reminded Laura.

"Next time, get the bottle away from me." She giggled.

"I did and then you go, 'Oh come on Ryan just one last sip.' And suddenly the whole bottle is empty." He sighed and looked at all the girls. "I noticed you Slytherin people get very scary when you're drunk."

They all laughed, remembering all the things that might have happened. Yes, Ryan was there, in the Slytherin dungeon, celebrating (more like just watching) with them despite the fact that they were toasting to the loss of Ravenclaw. You can try and tease Ryan all you want when it comes to Quidditch, he just wouldn't care. Sure, he went to the games and cheered with the rest but that's it. Quidditch really didn't interest him. Like mentioned, he was the polar opposite of Laura. The bold girl got herself a soft spoken lad.

"Erm, Ryan…I didn't do anything crazy, did I?" Jennelle asked him quietly, remembering fragments of the other night.

"I wouldn't know; I ran out of the room when you started walking towards me, telling me I looked very good…" Ryan smiled.

Jennelle's eyes widened and her jaw was hanging as all her friends laughed at her. Aurrette lifted her jaw closed and Jennelle was flushed pink. "I'm so sorry, Ryan. I swear I wasn't thinking…"

Ryan laughed even harder, "It's alright, Jennelle."

Jennelle moved on to Laura. "Laura, you know I would never dream of…"

Laura caught her hand while laughing, "It's O.K, Jennelle, really." The laughter was dying out among them as Laura said, "But this is a first, Jennelle actually complimented a bloke. Be it drunk but you actually said it. And I was getting worried here, thinking you were swinging the 'other way'. Which, by the way, is fine by me but we have to stop changing in one room then." She laughed with the rest.

"Hey, just because I've never said a bloke looked good, doesn't mean I don't like boys. I've just never seen or met one that's worth complimenting. Besides, if you didn't find Ryan first, four girls in this table would have something to look forward to." She joked.

Evangeline nodded with a smile on her face as they all laughed. Ryan was the only one who sat with red cheeks. Laura laughed and held Ryan's hand, "Sorry ladies, hands of my property!"

"…Alright, this has been sufficiently awkward for me." Ryan chuckled while sliding out of his seat. "We have to go Eva, it's almost six now."

"Where to?" Laura asked.

"Prefect's meeting for the Seventh Year's Ball." Ryan said as he lowered his lips onto Laura's. "I'll see you in an hour." Laura growled and he leaned towards her for a second, longer kiss, saying sorry.

With the sound of lips smacking, Eva rose and said goodbye to them all. She and Ryan left with their arms around each other, like best friends. Laura smiled at how beautifully it was all working for her. Her boyfriend and her sister were best of friends, could she ask for anything more? She sighed in content.

"I'll wait outside the meeting room in an hour!" she yelled to them. Eva waved and Ryan turned and blew her a kiss.

* * *

"Eva?" Ryan called as they walked towards the meeting room.

"Hmm…" she replied absentmindedly

"Are we going to have a problem at the meeting today?" Ryan asked her with a smile on his face.

Evangeline knew exactly what he was talking about. "We won't have a problem if HE keeps that hole in his mouth shut." She told him indifferently, promising nothing.

Ryan laughed slightly. "It's a Prefect's meeting, he is a Prefect and in meetings, you talk. So basically he has to-."

"Alright, Ryan," she huffed. "If your 'best friend' doesn't say anything stupid, I won't object…I'll actually be stunned."

"First off, he isn't my best friend and secondly you would know that the boy does put forward some valid arguments if you would let him finish a sentence." Ryan said even though Evangeline looked as though she wasn't paying attention. "He's an 'Exceeds Expectations' student so he can't be that horrible."

"Trust me, he exceeds my expectations everyday when he pronounces an understandable sentence."

Ryan laughed, "Alright, sharp-tongue. Just listen to what he has to say and don't oppose until you actually think it through."

Evangeline rolled her eyes in a non-offensive way as they entered the room. This room was made some 10 years ago. Here the Prefects came to discuss issues on their agenda. Today's topic – The 7th Year's Ball. Every year, for the past 8 years, Hogwarts celebrated the graduation of students starting a new life in the coming year. Though accepting of the student's opinions and ideas, the prefects organized the ball. Every year they amazed staff and students with outstanding decorations, music and arrangements. The graduates were never disappointed. Last year was said to be the best despite predictions of cancellations because of 'two disputing prefects' who could never agree on anything the other said. Everyone prayed this would not be the case this year…although it was a fat chance.

The students with badges of authority entered a brightly lit room with a large table, enough for 26 persons. The prefects of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff sat opposite each other while the Head Boy resided at the head of the rectangular table, facing a chair located at the other head of the table reserved for the Head Girl.

"The house of the brave lions, huh?" Evangeline whispered into Ryan's ear. "Vivian couldn't even bring herself to the meeting after what happened yesterday."

"So I hear from Laura." Ryan said as they took their seats opposite the Ravenclaw Prefects (since their ordinary seating was changed last year because of the onetime Dominic fired a curse at the Slytherins, or rather one person. They were since distanced…for the sake of everyone). "Honestly, Eva, that was a little cruel and dangerous. You basically threatened the Head Girl and blackmailed her as well."

"Oh and no one thinks it's cruel she handed me to McGonagall for punishing that 2nd year boy?!" she whispered louder.

"Jinxing Bludgers and darting them to him until he was thoroughly bruised is NOT under the Prefect's Code of Punishment. The boy was sent to the hospital wing after being knocked out cold!" Ryan reminded her.

"That hooligan deserved it!" Evangeline reasoned. "Anyway, Vivian's been wanting to do me in for ages, you can't deny that! I just ended the war." She said as a-matter-of-fact-ly.

Ryan shook his head in dismay. He saw Dominic enter the room and greeted him with a wave. Dominic returned a smile and a 'Hey.' As always he ignored the person beside Ryan just as that person ignored who Ryan called a friend. If it wasn't strange before Ryan came into the picture with Laura's mother and Dominic's mother co-owing a business, it definitely got weird once Ryan and Laura started dating. Ryan and Dominic were friends, they always were and it seemed they always will be. Evangeline and Laura liked the fact that Ryan wasn't a push over and that he wouldn't crumble and instead stand up but it was a different story when he told them that he would not severe his friendship with Dominic. Since then, he was caught in between the tide but he felt it necessary. People were almost thankful he would stand between the two when they stepped past their limits. Without Ryan…Merlin knows what today would be like for those four clashing titans.

They settled down as Daniel Rutherford, the Head Boy stood up. "Welcome to our first 7th Year's Ball meeting this year. As always, we have to come up with a theme or a general idea but finalized direction to start the arrangements will be approved by the Headmistress. And this has to be done before the holidays so here we are. Vivian was called by the Headmistress an hour ago so I'm assuming we can start without her." Daniel took a moment and then said, "For our new 5th year Prefects, all you have to do is write down your suggestions on a parchment. You have thirty minutes for that and then we'll vote for the best." He looked for any questions and when none came he sat down. Everyone paired up and got to work.

An hour passed and they'd gone from suggesting, to picking the good ones, to arguing out the best, to narrowing down to just a few…and what would you know, among them were the two brains that always clashed.

"Trust me, Daniel." Dom said not only to the Head Boy but to the room. "The 1994 Yule Ball theme would be perfect. It was such an epic year for Hogwarts –"

"Yes, considering someone died that year…" Evangeline mumbled.

"No, considering Hogwarts won the Triwizard Tournament that year." Dominic corrected.

"Hogwarts didn't win. Get your facts straight, Potter." Evangeline said blatantly.

At this point, Dominic stood up; his temper was rising thanks to her constant interruptions. But he felt her statement was a direct insult to his dad. "I'm sorry, were you the one who collected the thousand Galleon prize money?"

Evangeline stood up too and looked at him in the eye. "Ever heard of Crouch Jr. being assigned to getting one person through every challenge and to the cup first?!"

Eyes were popping out of sockets in the room as everyone gasped. Dominic was about to lash out when Daniel and Ryan stood up. "Alright! Enough!" Daniel yelled. "This has nothing to do with the ball. Sit down! Both of you!" He shot Evangeline a warning as he sat down and she looked away in apology.

The other silent prefects sat without surprise as this was one of the numerous occasions that involved a Potter and a Malfoy. They knew, if Daniel had not stepped in now, the argument would flare and get personal. And when it got there, there was nothing these two wouldn't do to defend their family and last name.

Ryan shook his head in disapproval as he and Eva sat back down. Between them, it only seemed like Ryan was the only one embarrassed about the outburst. Dominic inhaled the silence and once again made an attempt at civilized conversation. "I'm just saying it would be easier seeing as some of the Professors and Elves already know what goes into this because they already did it. I don't know what the hard decision is when people are familiar with the arrangements and it's remembered to be amazing. I'm sure your parents have told you about it." As people nodded, Dominic recounted what his mom told him. "Just think; dry ice and fog on the floor, ice sculptures, white tablecloths and glassware and crystal chandeliers. Ice Palace should be the theme for this year." He rested his case. And it seemed he won it too. But knowing Evangeline Malfoy, everyone was bracing themselves.

She looked at all of them. "My argument will simply be that there is no need for this apparent lack of creativity. If we're going with the suggestion just made, then we're going for it only because it's easier 'because people are familiar with the arrangements'." She said calmly as Ryan sighed in tire and Dom scowled. "Why copy an already done theme from a year when Hogwarts mourned a loss and 'tyranny' returned when we could come up with brand new ideas?"

"The theme has nothing to do with that year!" Dominic reasoned. Daniel silenced Dom.

She waited until there was silence and then looked at every Prefect as she explained her vision. "Every senior, every year, wants something special. It's the one night when they celebrate the years in this school, the memories, the exciting uncertainty of life ahead and most importantly – themselves."

Dominic rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

"This is their night! It starts with the Sorting Hat and it all comes down to this one night, when the 7 years will be sealed. They want something different, something special…something out of this world?" She hinted. "They have been excellent role models but unfortunately we can't take them to the stars. But…that doesn't mean the stars won't come down for them…"

"Would you just tell us your bloody theme already?" Dominic said out loud.

Evangeline didn't look at him, she got what she wanted. The entire room was holding their breath. "I already said it Potter, pay the slightest bit of attention. Stars!" She said without a look at him. When the majority looked confused, she went on. "That's right, celestial bodies. Think – one large glinting star center piece in the middle of the hall, gossamers and curtains of dark velvet colors with sparkling diamonds, silver tablecloths, a dazzling archway, gold and silver balloons laying astray on the floor. Think – a dark room completely illuminated by star light."

So the ideas were laid down…and what do you know, they clash – A bright ice palace versus twinkling heavens. What a surprise.

Evangeline took her seat beside Ryan who gave her a high five. She watched nods and the expected "Ridiculous" from Dominic. The remaining ideas where also announced but none seemed as interesting as that of Evangeline and Dominic. She smiled as Daniel stood up again and hushed them to order. "Alright, we've heard the ideas. Now we'll put it to a vote. Please write down the name of the theme you support. Do NOT, I repeat, DON'T put down your name along with your choice. The majority vote is basically the final decision but it will be reviewed by Vivian and I, and then taken to the headmistress for permission to proceed with arrangements. Let's begin then."

Daniel sat down and immediately the scribbling on parchments began. Evangeline and Dominic were obviously the first to finish, since their choice was quite clear. But they sat watching people, both nervous, both aware this was another competition between them. Five minutes later, everyone sat back in their chairs and Daniel "Accio-ed" the pieces of parchment. Once in his hand, he opened each one and separated them in three groups. 24 people inked their choice, Daniel and Vivian would only approve. Daniel counted and re-counted.

"11, 12 and 1." He said to them. Both Evangeline and Dominic leaned forward. "1 for Katy Keller, 12 for…Dominic and 11 for Evangeline."

"YES!" Dominic yelled in joy, while receiving high-fives.

Evangeline shut her eyes for a second…by just 1 votes. She showed no signs of real sadness, aware of the eyes on her. Ryan turned to face her and said, "I'm so proud of you, one whole minute since the decision and no hexes!" Evangeline laughed. "Come on, lass, I know this Elf that makes a splendid cup of hot chocolate."

"Are you asking me on a date Ryan Coffer?" Evangeline said rather unenthusiastically.

Ryan chuckled and was about to lead Evangeline out of the room when Vivian rushed in. She looked at Daniel. "There will be no Ball. I've just spoken to the Headmistress and the School Governors have diverted the finances to the Anonymous Funds."

The Anonymous Funds of Hogwarts was established some 10 years ago and reserved for families with low incomes, who cannot meet all the needs for all school requirements such as textbooks. No doubt, the Governors have done a great thing, but now, there would be no Ball. While everyone was saddened, who could argue it was wrong to do so? Vivian looked like she'd cried her share before she came. Daniel was disappointed. This was their year…and they would have no ball. _'Hmm, Dad didn't tell me of any changes in funds…'_ Evangeline thought and right then a light bulb lit in her head. She won.

In the old silence, she spoke up, "There will be a Ball…My dad will fund it." People looked at her like she was preposterous. "My dad's a Governor and he wouldn't mind it."

Daniel sat quite for a bit and immediately Dominic tried to stop it. "No! We can't be dependent on her." He knew something was going through her head – a Malfoy never helped others unless it profited her in some way.

"Potter, ask Daniel or Vivian if they'd rather take my dad's help or help inform the 7th year's that there will be no Ball?" She said angrily. The choice was clear.

Daniel and Vivian looked at each other and knew she was right. Daniel looked to Evangeline, "But you haven't even asked your dad?"

"I don't ask." Evangeline waved it off. "I just let him know."

Daniel sighed in tire. "We'll go speak to the Headmistress."

Just as Vivian and Daniel were leaving the room, Evangeline spoke up again, "Only you'll tell her that we're going with the theme I proposed."

Dominic looked at her in shock and so did the rest of the room. "No! It's been voted against!" Dominic reminded them instead of her.

Evangeline smiled. She was holding the cards to this game. She looked at each and every one of them. "What? Am I asking for something absurd?"

Daniel thought for a second and then nodded. "Thank you." Evangeline said duly before he left with Vivian. She respected Daniel highly and was very appreciative of him. This was less about winning, in truth, and more about her being given the opportunity to organize something this big. But of course when walking out of the room, she smirked the Malfoy trademark at Dominic.

"Now how bout we toast to some fire whisky instead?" she smiled at Ryan who was quite struck by the activities. They left the whispering Prefects in the room and walked into the corridor.

"You better hope your dad keeps making the money he does, Malfoy or else you'll never get anything!" Dominic said aloud as he came out of the room.

"This coming from the boy who only has his father's last name to offer the world." Evangeline laughed. Ryan started tugging on Evangeline more, rushing her out of the corridor while praying Dominic wouldn't open his mouth. But Evangeline didn't know how much of an insult she'd given Dominic…because she didn't have that last name, she didn't know anything about it.

Anger was pulsing through him. Sophia, the meeting, and Evangeline were all pounding down on him and suddenly he couldn't stop himself. "I'd rather have the name of a hero, rather than the name of a Deatheater!" he spat.

Evangeline stopped dead on her tacks and turned around. If it wasn't for the fact that she was in a good mood, she'd have sent a curse to him over a minute ago. She'd dealt with the 'Deatheater' title by showing people of her pride towards it, if she cursed him now, it would show that she was actually insulted by it. "I'd rather be from a family of Deatheaters than from one that takes credit that is not theirs, gets everything easy and achieves nothing and boasts their supposed accomplishments!"

"Oh you should be one to talk about boasting, Malfoy!" Dominic laughed. "Which opportunity haven't you taken to flash your father's money? Oh wait, it just happened. If you're so angry that I get everything easily then why don't you set yourself apart and actually earn something with your effort?"

"Do you see my father or mother writing my exams?" Evangeline asked incredulously "Who do you think earns excellent marks? While you're riding on your father's fame, I'm working twice as hard as anyone in this school! You don't know anything about working for something and you don't know anyone so keep your assumptions to yourself!"

"You cling to your books like it's going to save your life one day when in reality it can only do so much and give you a 9-5 job! You and your family think that by doing these petty things you'll redeem your name but no one will forget what Malfoys have done in the past! Good marks, a hospital and funding our school ball won't change what's inked in History books!" Dominic spat.

"Oh don't you worry about the Malfoys; there is no wizarding history without the Malfoys!" Evangeline said, quite angered. "Oh and I'd rather be doing a 9-5 job then receiving charity from people because of what my father did for them. These books you take for granted aren't for that 9-5 job, Potter, I don't ever have to work for money, my parents have made sure of that. I cling to them because they earn you respect...a respect you'd know about if either of your parents excelled in knowledge! Your father's reputation sends captains and personnel to watch your Quidditch games but I don't ride on anyone's coat tail so I'll make my own way!"

Ryan and the Prefects stood, their mouths hanging open. No one would dare anything in fear of being hexed to death. In fact, no one wanted this show to end. These two were the only ones who could insult the other person like this.

"Your father had no coat tail to give you when it came to Quidditch!" Dominic laughed. Like most of his arguments, he guessed that and like always he didn't know how right he was.

"And so I build my skills! The catch people were talking about yesterday, I did that! I made myself the Quidditch player people look forward to seeing. I'm a self made girl, Potter. I don't rely on genes like you do...another thing you got easily." Evangeline said.

"You made that catch not because of your talent but because of the brooms your father buys your team...the same reason you got to captain that team! Who got that easily? Huh!" Dominic began flaring now, thinking of all the damages she's cost since being given title of captain. "If your team has won anything it's because you train them to bludgeon opposing players! How many people do you send to the hospital in one game, Malfoy? I commend the Slytherins talent of making it seem like accidents. But that is not Quidditch!"

"We play real Quidditch, Potter. We are the hardest working team in this school and it isn't child's play to us. We hit our bludgers hard, we take rough turns, we don't mind plummeting to the ground or racing to the starts. If you can't keep up, that's your problem" She told him. There was not a hint of regret on her voice.

Dominic chuckled but not finding it amusing what so ever. Anyone who could remember bloodied faces and broken bones at the cost of Slytherin strategies could not joke about it. The good thing was that almost every injury was repairable but no one but the injured goes through the pain and the recovery that's just as painful. "If seeing your victim's blood doesn't change you, nothing will." Dominic said to her. "But I guess it's nothing you can do. Unaffected by the pain of others is a Deatheater's trait."

"Dom!" Ryan called. "You're crossing the limits."

"I haven't said anything yet." Dom said he glared at Evangeline. "Only because I value our friendship, Ryan. And I have the decency to do that. How many times have they given you an ultimatum to hate what they hate, or do what they do?" He then looked at Ryan. "You know so much better, Ryan. I just hope history doesn't repeat itself and you won't be stripped of everything when she drops you like a stone... just like her mother." He spat.

Before Ryan's eyes could fully pop out of its socket, Evangeline pulled out her wand, with pure venom running through every vein. Ryan could not stop her because he was paralyzed in utter shock. With fury in her eyes, she launched a line of fire from her wand that traveled across the room within seconds. Screams and yells filled the corridor as the other prefects took cover. Dom ran for a wall while Evangeline walked in perfect confidence towards him with blazing fire erupting out of her wand. She walked steady but from the inside she was in between crying and uttering Aveda Kedavra. Comments of her father she tolerated to a certain degree but one word against her mother and no one in this world could quiet her rage. One could always tell when Evangeline was pulsing with hate. She became rigid and fired in a trance, like she knew not what consequences it would bring her.

Dom ran from wall to wall, ducking from the fire. It had already burned away his sleeve. When Ryan awoke to the disaster in front of him he ran and got hold of Evangeline's wand with fear in his eyes; this could cost them everything. "No, Ryan!" Evangeline yelled at him. "How dare he?! THEY WERE NEVER WORTHY OF A FRIEND LIKE HER! THEY NEVER CARED ABOUT HER! THEY THREW HER AWAY!" She screamed for the world to hear. She fired her last shot towards him before her wand was almost completely taken down by Ryan.

"DOM!" _THUD!_ Jill pushed Dom aside from the oncoming fire and they both fell to the ground hard. Dominic got up within a second and searched Jill for burns. "Are you O.K?"

She ignored him and tried to comprehend what in the world was going on Evangeline's brain. "Fire?" she ground her teeth. "This time she's gone too far." Jill said to him and within seconds she was sprinting across the room.

Evangeline saw her coming but she couldn't aim when Ryan was pulling her back. "Eva, you'll lose your badge!"

"Thrown away? So you admit then, she was kicked out?!" Jill chuckled. "SOLARIS!" Waves of heat exploded from her wand and Evangeline inhaled for impact, ready to be scorched.

"BLOKARDO!"

Evangeline and Ryan looked for Laura's voice. They found her in the corner. "Is that bitch out of her mind…using Solaris on my boyfriend and sister?" She said to herself as she sprinted towards them and shot a curse at Jill. "ORBADOM!" 5 orb-like structures grew out of Laura's wand and rushed for Jill. "No, she walked out on her own free will! Get that into the small bean you call a brain!"

The Prefects stood frozen to their spots, peering behind armour and from inside class rooms, while their badges and authority lay forgotten. "Ladies and gentlemen," Fred Hans, a Hufflepuff prefect, said in a trance-like state, "welcome to wars of the elite."

Jill stopped dead on her tracks and ran behind an old armour just in the nick of time. The orbs hit the armour with such intensity that the armour broke to pieces. Jill stood frozen with her eyes wide open, unbelieving of the curse thrown at her.

Dom launched his first curse at Evangeline who avoided it. She returned one to him and Jill all together.

"Laura, no!" Ryan whispered when she reached him, "Get out of here! I can't handle both of you!" With every oncoming hex, Evangeline used an invisible barrier to protect them.

"O.K so stop handling us!" Laura told her naive boyfriend. "You don't get it, do you? This is us. This is our regular life. We've been doing this since first year. We've been hexing and dodging since we first realized who they are. You can't and shouldn't stop this. It's supposed to happen...BLOKARDO!"

"Supposed to happen?" Ryan asked incredulously. "What rubbish is this..."

"Hey Laura, how's about some help here before I get blown away!" Evangeline yelled.

Laura looked at Ryan. "If you want to help, make sure no one sees or hears us. Now go!" she ran away from him and stood beside Evangeline.

Ryan stood terrified. What if something happens? He stood helpless and then made a gesture of strangling someone, wondering why the girls had to be so stubborn. He stood afar and pulled out his wand, "MUFFLIATO!" He shot into the ceiling. He then ran towards a corridor to cast more silencing spells and guard them.

"Ready?" Evangeline asked as Laura stepped beside her. It really was a specter to watch them stand together to defend their mother's dignity.

"As I ever will be." Laura smiled. "It was getting boring around here." A hex came right for them and they ducked.

"She had the door slammed to her face!" Jill said, "So do sober up, you two must still be drunk."

Eva took on Dom while Laura went for Jill. "Well I may be drunk now but I'll sober up soon...where as you will still be repulsive to look at. Aguamenti!"

Water shot out of Laura's wand only to hit a wall Jill stood behind. "Oh I think I'm going to die now." Jill cried sarcastically. "You can go on loving what you call a face…after all, you spent so much on it. Do tell me your plastic surgeon's name some day, wont you? For now, Flagrate!" Jill reappeared from behind the wall with a line of fire.

"How's your girlfriend, Potter?" Evangeline smirked as she held her wand out and walked slowly, looking for Dom.

"Fine, thanks, Malfoy. How's your battery-operated boyfriend?" He chuckled from behind Evangeline. She turned around and saw him standing with floating armour pieces. Possibly the same armour Jill first stood behind. Her eyes widened. "Oppugno!" he shouted.

The pieces came flying to her, ready to attack. "Reducto!" she screamed to them and they blew into smithereens.

The colour drained off of Ryan's face. If someone didn't hear that, it'll be a wonder. "MUFFLIATO! MUFFLIATO! MUFFLIATO!" He went screaming around the corridors.

"Everte Statum!" He screamed at her. Within seconds she was sent spinning across the corridor. The Prefects watched her fly and then drop to the ground on her back. She whimpered in pain, trying to stand. Dominic walked towards her, not bothering to hurry. Usually he wasn't this cold but when it came to Evangeline Malfoy, Aveda Kedavra was at the tip of his tongue. He nurtured this unconditional hate for her and it made him insensitive to whatever caused her pain.

Laura heard her and immediately sent her last hex. "Eva?! Are you O.K?" There was fear in her words and even more when silence answered her. "Protego!" she shielded herself and then looked over her shoulder. "Eva, stand up! Get up!" Her panic was rising as Dominic got closer to Evangeline.

Dominic stood meters from her. He pointed his wand at her and calmly said, "Megamara Volton." Evangeline began to jerk uncontrollably on the floor as volts ran through her.

"NO!" Laura screamed. She started crying while blasting away to Jill. She couldn't stop and run to Eva. Instead she served Jill a blow to her face and turned around to face Eva. "Resto Clipara." Evangeline's body stopped jerking and Dominic turned around to see Laura stopped his curse. They looked at each other, both boiling with anger. But they stood rooted to their spots, unable to cause the other harm. Not because Ryan was common between them, but there was a subtle agreement never to do so because it would break their mother's dream's to pieces. Evangeline moved slightly and lifted her wand while Dom stared Laura. "Anadorba Serpensortia.' She whispered breathlessly.

Dom turned around to see a serpent slither out of her wand and grow bigger right in front of his eyes. He edged back further and further, with no idea what to do. The serpent hissed at Dominic and bit forward, guarding Evangeline, daring him take a step towards her now.

"Yes, come on, Eva! Stand up!" Laura cheered as Evangeline stood up slowly. But just as she was about to offer more of her support to Eva, Jill came up behind her and kicked her hand. Laura bent down in pain, holding her wrist as her wand flew off.

"And here I thought all you knew was cat fights." Jill said as she wiped off some blood from her nose. "Come on! Let's do this the Muggle way, then!"

The serpent slithered forward faster and faster as Evangeline rose from the ground. When she stood up completely, she looked at him, and then twisted her neck side to side. Dominic knew then to run. She pointed her wand to him and in a flash the serpent sprung from the ground and on to Dominic. He fell to the ground with it. He struggled, once there but the serpent moved around his neck. Evangeline watched with a slight smile and motioned her wand round and round like she was lassoing something. The serpent roped itself around Dominic's neck and now started tightening itself.

Ryan emerged from around the corridor and saw his worst nightmare come to life. He couldn't breathe. He ran to the prefects to tell them what he saw. "Adler's coming! He must have heard somehow. We need to stop this."

No one said anything.

"What's wrong with you people?! This isn't time for your fix of entertainment. We have to get them out of here!" he told them.

"We know!" Simon McCoy said. "No one's standing here because they like it, Coffer. It's just that...it's them...they'll hex you if you stop them."

"O.K, would you rather be hexed and saving someone's life or would you rather lose your badges and watch them be expelled?" Ryan asked.

Fred's eyes widened and then clutched his badge. "Right then!" He looked them all. "Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs get Dom and Jill, Slytherins and Ravenclaw get Evangeline and Laura. That way they won't attack their own...hopefully." he gulped.

Jill punched Laura and she stumbled back. "You'll find, I can do both." She wiped blood from her cut lip "You're a disgrace to girls if you can't cat fight. But I'm sure you already know that." She laughed before getting a hold of Jill's hair and yanking it hard. Jill screamed but was temporarily silenced when she felt Laura's nails dig into her cheek.

Dominic shuffled left and right while tugging on the snake strangling him. He heard Jill scream and it broke his heart because she could neither see what was being done to her or help her. Evangeline pulled her wand back and now he started choking for air.

"O.K, break it off, you two." Fred said as he got hold of Jill and Ryan lifted Laura up by the waist.

"No, let me at that mole!" Laura screamed. "Let me at the idiot who thinks she's too good to be a girl!"

"You've never tried to open your eyes out of your perfect world; you don't know anything about me!" Jill screamed back.

Ryan handed Laura to a fellow Ravenclaw and ran over to the other scene. Dom was now yelping in pain, seconds away from suffocation. Slytherins pulled Evangeline's wand away and held her back as she yelled in protest. Ryan ran towards them and broke into the crowd surrounding Dom; no one knew what to do. He slid down to his knees and gasped. He might just die. Ryan pulled out his wand and hoped what he remembered from an advanced book was right. "Epara Evanasco." He gulped.

The serpent burned away and Dom breathed in new air. He choked at first but soon took it in easily. He sat up with everyone watching him. Everyone thought it was over...as soon as the other two would stop arguing at the back. Ryan rubbed his temple with tire but Dom suddenly got his wand and got up, only to be held back by his house mates. He stared at Eva with nothing but hate as she returned him the same.

"Go now! Take them back to the dorm!" Ryan ordered.

Evangeline still struggled to break free and get her wand but she was no match for 4 other people. And that was the last Ryan saw of them there, he ran back to the two rowing girls. Two prefects held them by waist but they continued to jump forward to one another, so they're legs were off the ground, supported only by the hands subduing them. "Get her out of here." Ryan said to the prefects controlling Jill. He could not look at the person who bruised his girlfriend thoroughly. "You lot, get out of here, give her to me." He took hold of Laura's waist and pulled her into a classroom effortlessly while the others ran out of the scene.

Laura went on protesting as they went into the dark corner of a classroom and Ryan cast a silencing charm around them. They have to hide until Alder left. He set her on a table and yelled. "Shut up!"

Laura bit her lip and looked scared at Ryan's sudden reaction. He'd never spoken to her like this. There was anger in his face. Laura looked like a child ready to burst out crying. But Ryan was the one broken in pieces as he looked at all the cuts and bruises on her beautiful face. But the anger stayed because he knew she asked for everything on her face. He gave her a disappointed look and as if she'd awoken from a dream, her expression changed to ashamed and she looked down and away from him.

"Bloody hell." They heard Adler say. They guessed he found the smelted armour and the slight blood on the floor.

As soon as they heard him walk towards another corridor in search of what he hoped was Potter or Malfoy trying to escape the scene, Ryan pulled Laura up and they ran out of the room. They hid and ran to the Slytherin common room, all the while holding their silence.

Ryan told the portrait the password Laura gave him and they went in. He let go of Laura's hand once inside safe and ignored the Slytherin Prefects still shocked by what they witnessed. He acknowledged no one and ran up the stairs looking for Evangeline; he had to see if she was alright. He stepped into their dorm like he'd done so many times and saw Audrey, Aurrette and Jennelle sitting on their beds in confusion. He said nothing to them and walked towards the bathroom. With the door open, she saw Evangeline standing with both her arms on two sides of the sink with her head down. She didn't know he was there.

"I didn't know you wanted to lose your Prefect title and get murderer instead." He said to her. She looked up immediately to find him standing there. With that said, he walked out.

"Ryan," Evangeline called after him. "Ryan..."

But Ryan walked on, tired of this. He reached the door and was about to pass Laura when she caught his wrist. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want to speak to you." He said to her clearly. And without another second he looked at the other girls and said, "Get her to bed." He walked out and left her there. As Ryan's footsteps echoed heavily down the stairs, Laura stood crying. She was hurting all over her body and on the inside too now. She covered her mouth to muffle a cry and caught the wall for support.

Audrey and the others hugged her as Evangeline rubbed her palm on her forehead, unbelieving of the events behind her.

* * *

A/N: Ola! Yes it's me...which means end of another chapter sadly. Did you like it? You know what makes me happy (lol) so please leave me some love...or dislike?

Big thank yous to the readers who reviewed previous chapters.


	6. Chapter 6: Friends Gained, Friends Lost

**A/N:** What are you doing reading this?! THE NEW CHAPTER'S DOWN THERE!

**DISCLAIMER:** You know this part...

**Chapter 6:** Secrets, Apologizes, Friends Gained and Friends Lost.

The silent forest of ebony trees and white snow echoed with the excited whistling of the Hogwarts train. It was almost like it danced forward on its rails, singing merrily as it took its passengers home for the Christmas they'd been waiting for. There was hustle and bustle among the compartments, as friends gave other friends last minute gifts they'd purchased from Hogsmead. A new comer to Christmas would find it quite odd. It was the one time of the year when you could steal someone's Harry Potter card from their chocolate Frog and live to tell the tale. Similarly in the Muggle-world, you could step on someone's Air Force Ones or Jordans and not get punched...maybe just a shove.

Compartment 50 was under the influence of Christmas as well. It became somewhat of a prohibited area to commoners over the past 6 years. No one dared be found in there for it was reserved exclusively for the Medusas. One could only imagine the consequences. Why compartment number 50 was anyone's guess. Some say five and zero stand for the members – 5 Medusas and no more, some think it's because 5 resembles the S of Slytherin. Passers-by of compartment 50 could not hear much except muffled laughter from the 5 occupants but dared not hover there too long.

"Oh, you should have seen Laura!" Evangeline stood up excited, while Laura covered her face with her palms. "Daddy let it slip at dinner that HE would put the presents under the tree. The way we turned to him, you'd think we managed to crack our necks good but we asked him why he would do that. Mom gave him the most murderous look I can remember. Dad just glared at his food in surprise, he couldn't believe he said it. When no one said anything, we pretty much got the message. I just got up and stalked off but Laura, my god! The girl started wailing at the table." The girls started laughing and even Laura was chuckling at herself. "Mommy just shook her head in disgust at daddy and all I hear him say in his defence is _'Well, they're old enough to know!'_ Mommy goes around the table and hugs Laura saying, _'It's alright, cupcake, even without Father Christmas, we'll still have family.' _And then, she shrieked!" Audrey was laughing herself silly. "No you really don't understand," Evangeline tried to explain, "She was doing the 'ugly cry'! The shout-with-snot- running- down- your- face- like- being- driven- to- a-concentration- camp wailing. And all because suddenly there was no such thing as Santa Clause!"

"I was Five!" Laura declared. "I felt betrayed, that's all. Honestly, it's so horrible of them! All their breathing life you feed the children about Santa Clause this and Santa Clause that and then one fine day you tell them that the obese Dumbledore look-alike doesn't even exist!"

Even amidst the loud laughter, Aurrette could here Madam Tots pushing the trolley near them. She scrambled to her feet and ran to the sliding compartment door. By the time Evangeline and the rest got their money out and went to the trolley, Aurrette returned struggling to keep the sugary treats in her hands, arms and elbows. Evangeline eyed the load and raised an eyebrow, only to run into Audrey's creamy éclair.

"Oh, buggar!" Evangeline exclaimed, staring at the blob of chocolate on her hand and shirt.

"Oh I'm so sorry, Eva!" Audrey cried.

"No, no, I wasn't looking." Evangeline insisted. "I'll just wipe up and change out of this shirt." She asked Laura go get her some goodies from the trolley, then grabbed her bag and walked out of the room, 

looking for the bathroom. She saw a lot of students out and about along the slim train corridor. They quietened slightly and made way for her. She found the bathroom not too far from her compartment, wiped up and changed into a clean button-up shirt, making sure not all the buttons were done ofcourse.

Minutes later, she returned freshened up and perfumed; she looked new. And for some reason, so did the corridor she already walked through; everyone seemed to have disappeared into their compartment for a quite a stretch but Evangeline's eyes were focused on just one person. Brown eyes, dark hair, the most devilish smile you'll see on this spinning earth and the face of Lucifer himself equated all to just one dangerous being – Clay Forbes.

Their eyes locked. But only for a few seconds, he saved the rest for taking doses of her body. Evangeline did the same. He outlined her insultingly slowly as she watched with a smirk at the Slytherin boy of the same year lean back onto the closed windows, talking to a common friend of theirs. They took up most of the space in the little corridor, but this only made Evangeline smile on the inside. As she walked closer and closer, Ben greeted her and she answered but Clay stood still, held by her look. And she wouldn't release him for anything; she loved how he was almost drooling at her presence. No boy ever dared show her a look like this and it stirred her even though it came from the biggest rake Hogwarts has ever seen. A bloke known as much for his trouble and unkindness as for his allegiance to Slytherin and his house, he bore no heart for anyone disrespecting Slytherin and status never held him back. Clay Forbes was the most feared bloke of Hogwarts, surpassing anyone in the seventh year and only under the occasional control of Evangeline, outside the Quidditch he played with her. Absolute love for Slytherin was one thing he and Evangeline prized like no other, but it wasn't the reason for this look, it was the hunger that she turns into starvation in him.

As she reached them, Ben gave way to her while Clay stood in his pose without movement and without his face following her, his right side seemed plastered to the window. She noticed this and it angered her; who felt Evangeline Malfoy could be left this abruptly without a care to follow up? But she knew what to do. When she reached them, she faced him completely and made sure she rubbed against him and whispered when nearest to him, "Hi, Forbes." Within a half a second she was passed him. Clay's eyes dropped shut. With every step further from him, Eva counted in her head. And then it came.

"Ben, I'll catch up with you." He said, stood straight. "I have to discuss Quidditch with Malfoy."

"Alright." Ben said as they shook hands.

"Malfoy!" Clay called and ran as Ben disappeared into a compartment, but Eva didn't stop. She just smiled, marvelling over how predictable blokes could be. He called her twice more but she took no heed. When he reached her, he just took her hand and pulled her into the empty compartment next to them. If she thought her hand hurt, then she didn't comprehend how hard he'd slam her against the door he closed. If it weren't for the tens of other times they'd done this, she'd have asked him to stop. Instead, she stared at him fiercely.

"Such anger for a little bit of ignorance?" he smiled inches from her mouth while tracing her lips with his finger tips.

"So little to make you realize what you risk when you do that?" Evangeline said breathlessly as she wrapped a leg around him, exposing even more skin with the falling of her skirt further back.

He was looking at what he risked, the biggest prize of Hogwarts, a haunting beauty, a level above all, a want no one can have – Evangeline Malfoy. And the body that silently disciplined him in the eyes of the world and forced him into her bidding. She could have him do anything in fear of losing the next few minutes. And there was nothing he could do. He could hate it all he wants, bowing to a girl he could hurt if he really wanted to, but he failed. And with every blow he could never serve her for gaining her supremacy through controlling him, he hurt her with his kisses. There was nothing soft about the way he took her lips. Never was. He simply took his nectar from her without giving any back. And she allowed him, not knowing why after their escapades. But he had this fire she found in no one. The fire matched hers- the craving of body. He was never gentle but to see him react so convinced her she liked it without actually feeling much. There was always static but no sparks.

His hands slid back on her raised thigh and Eva's intake of breath stopped her kissing him, her head fell back on the door. He's lips moved to her neck and he feasted on his winnings. The bag she clutched with one hand fell to the floor and her hands rushed to his hair. Within seconds, Eva realized it was a glass door they were against – people would see. She pushed him back and got an angry and confused look in return. She turned and pulled down the blinds. As the room began darkening from one side of the room, Clay groaned and sat down, never being able to understand her need to be so secretive. He was always hoping someone would see them and tell the world but Evangeline would never allow it. Of course, he could tell the world and never smell her again but he'd also have to survive the wrath called Draco Malfoy. And as he heard, hell hath no fury like Draco Malfoy when it came to his little girl.

Seconds later, she walked slowly towards him. He reached for her hand, tugged on it and she fell on him. He was the only one who knew Evangeline so much physically – he knew what froze her, what melted her, what drained her and what drove her. But he knew nothing else and he didn't care. She knew it every time she looked in his eyes and he stared at her skirt or the skin he craved so badly. But she got relief from him, not physically but mentally. He made her forget that the boys in Hogwarts were too scared to ask her out or be themselves when they spoke to her. She let go of that knight in shining armour for a brute. A brute to her feelings.

And now she stared at him as he ran a finger on the side of her neck, watching it intricately, savouring this moment. She pulled her leg on both sides of him, straddling him. Before she could hate herself, she pushed him back and claimed his lips. She lifted her knee off his left side and kept it in between his legs. She would move it back and forth painfully, slowly, as he went from breathing heavily to being unable to even kiss her. Clay moved to her neck and kissed her, sometimes painfully to get his tension out. It was her weak point and he knew it. He felt her stop the agony and could almost see her arch back for his accession, probing him to fall deeper. It always became a competition to see who reacted the most – who lost most of their control. For every moment he spent drowning in her scent, he felt himself tighten. They'd had their fun so many times but every time felt like the first time and made it harder to stop. When she seemed lost in rapture it was his cue. His hands slid up her soft thighs. Every inch would excite him. He always spent a few minutes just lingering there, feeling her and when he reached past the invisible line she set, she pulled away his hand and smiled at him provocatively.

"I have to admit, this technique was much better than the last time. Well done, Clay." Evangeline pushed off of him.

So this was it. She liked every minute of it sometimes but she would never let it lay in her conscience for anything more. She left Clay hanging like this when he was getting too smart. No, he was wrong. Her knight would come.

"Bollocks! Damnit, Malfoy!" Clay yelled, quite frustrated as he watched her fix herself. "3 years and you know no one else knows you like me. No one's been around this long! And you know that one day I'll have you!"

Evangeline smiled with her back to him while straightening her skirt. "One- you never had me, the others were my boyfriends even if they weren't around for long and two- you'll never have me...you know that!" She walked to the door with a smile. "And cheer up; your hand does what I don't anyway."

He sat quiet, seething. "Remember my words, Malfoy." Clay said. "One day."

Yes, he would. He would have her the day he stopped following other girls, felt a tinge of guilt and possessiveness when he saw her flirt with other lads and spoke to her about anything except how sexy that skirt looked on her. Fat chance!

Evangeline rolled her eyes as she slid the door open and just stepped out when she saw Laura inches from her. "I thought you were going to the bathroom." Laura said as she walked up to a frozen Evangeline. "I was just coming to check what was taking you so -." Clay stepped out buttoning himself.

Laura looked inside the compartment to find it empty while Clay looked at the two of them and walked off. Evangeline just sighed and began walking.

"Eva?"

"Just drop it, Laura."

Next thing Evangeline knew, Laura caught her hand and pulled her to face Laura. "You said it would stop."

"We're just having a bit of fun. You know I'd never let it get too far with someone like Clay Forbes."

"That's just it! It's Clay Forbes!" Laura stopped her again, "You're controlling him now but what if he gets off? He could hurt you to get what he wants and honestly Eva, I think the only thing stopping him is realizing that! He'll soon know that destroying you is much better than having you!"

"Look Laura, he can't touch me more than I allow him. I'm fine, as always." Evangeline said quite irritated. She began to say something but stopped. "You won't understand this." She began walking off.

"Why won't I understand?" Laura asked angrily.

"Because you have Ryan!" She said before she could stop herself. "You've forgotten how it feels not to have someone look at you the way he does!" she swiped a tear even before it left her eye completely. "Yes, I know! You have no idea how bad I feel about it sometimes! I deserve so much more! I'm above this! But he is the only one who won't care to see the emptiness."

Laura stood aback, with no words to offer.

Evangeline laughed a bit. "Look...just don't tell Ryan. And stop looking at me like that! I'm fine. There's nothing to feel sorry for when I'm having this much fun." She tried to assure her.

Laura was quiet, looking concerned, wondering whether to probe the problem even more but instead, feeling no real danger said, "I think we need to find you a boy."

Evangeline laughed. "Hmm, a boy, not a boyfriend...I like that." She was glad they didn't make it a big an issue as it really was. Either Laura still didn't get it or she'd make sure they took it up at home. She followed Eva back into the compartment.

* * *

She was tired, but Jill couldn't sit still, let alone shut her eyes. Dom watched her. Her smile stretched at times and slighted sometimes. He could almost feel her excitement. If she could, she would fast-forward the remaining hours. And even when Tom horked down éclairs like water and Andrew asked her what she wanted she didn't look away from the window. Andrew looked at Dominic with concern but Dominic shook his head and joined them outside the compartment.

"OH, HO HO HO, tis really the season to be jolly!" Tom called for attention, grinned at a magazine. "The world has finally caught on, look what we have here!" As Dominic handed Jill some chocolate frogs and sat down with Andrew, Tom turned the cover over to them. It didn't even seem like they'd sat down for half a second, or let their bottoms even touch the seat when the site of the cover had them springing from there as though the seat was burning.

With smiles on both Andrew and Dom's face, they charged towards Tom, who held the magazine high up as he was the tallest of them all. "I bought the damn thing! Let me see it first!"

"He's MY uncle! And you wouldn't even have known him if it weren't for me!" Dominic got Tom in a headlock while Andrew pulled his hand down. They both stopped and looked at Dom, who looked away and admitted, "OK, fine, who doesn't know him?"

Jill took this frozen moment to stand on the seat and jump for the magazine. She snatched it clean off of Tom's hand and landed on her feet. She stood rooted by the door, looking at the magazine and knowing the boys would never try to get it from her, they stood all around her for a glimpse. There, on the cover of Astro magazine, the leading Quidditch magazine with circulation reaching as far as Australia was handsome Ronald Weasley holding his laughing fiancé up in the air effortlessly. He wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt while his leading lady wore a short simple white dress. With their garden serving as background to the picture, Ron brought her down by the waist and she pulled his chin for a kiss. It was enough to make Jill "aww" but she was careful not to do any such thing. The cover started again, with Ron picking her up. Andrew read out the headline that accompanied them, "500 Rumours and an 8000 Galleon Ring Later, They're Engaged: How Evelyn Marks Became Britain's Most Eligible Bachelors Only Desire."

Tom wolf-whistled into the air. "Well I know he doesn't score but damn, if your uncle isn't scoring on the pitch, he's scoring off it!" For that remark, he earned a smack on the head from Jill and looked utterly surprised, "Am I lying?"

They all sat down with only Jill looking for the front page story. Dom smiled, suddenly seized by the same happiness Jill was caught in moments ago. He couldn't wait to see his uncle...and more so, his aunt-to-be. Sure, his uncle fell in love with her, but Dom would argue he wasn't the first. He'd had a little boy's crush on her from the first day she walked into their lives, literally. 2 years ago, when Ron sustained a bad injury and was taken to St. Mungo's, she was an assistant healer learning to become one. Dom never remembered seeing a prettier thing in his life when she walked along the corridor towards them to report Ron's condition.

How is one to explain Evelyn Marks? Ron couldn't when he bent down on one knee. But even that says something about her. As he stuttered and stumbled on one knee, trying so hard to explain that a thought without her would bring him to cry (Cry?! Dom remembered rising an eye brow and almost laughing when he read his mom's letter, telling him his uncle said that) and to have her, he would leave Quidditch (at this, Dom remembered all four of them gasping. Tom looked up to God like all hope was lost. Yes, she was god sent for Ron for his old ways but still, no one was worth giving up Quidditch for. It was just a scary thought for them). Maybe Jill was the only one who saw what it meant. No, he wasn't going to quit Quidditch but it was telling her that he would let go of the things he loved dearly for her. No, he wasn't poetic, nor did he say anything exceptional, actually Ginny said he was so nervous he didn't say anything right, but he was trying so hard she just kissed him and sealed the deal.

"It's taken them long enough." Andrew sat beside Dom, "He proposed about a month ago."

"Yeah, and thanks guys," Dominic looked at them. "It was important to them to keep it private in-between the hysteria, and you kept your mouth shut when I told you."

"Couldn't even if I wanted to, mate." Tom fell on the seat beside Jill. "I'd be making everyone angry. Think about it; you tell the girls Ron Weasley is off the market and they'll jump off a bridge, what's the point they'll say. They've been in denial throughout the Daily Prophets reports and rumours. All the blokes would just be in a bad mood because... well their girlfriends are just dead now." He paused for a bit. "I actually blocked it out of my mind and its now starting to bother me – I can't hit on her anymore."

"Oh shit." Dominic shook his head in loss.

"You're disgusting!" Jill said, "She's your aunt!"

"She's also fit." Tom laughed, answering for Dom. "They don't make them like that anymore..."

"Yeah," Andrew said day dreaming, "can we have another invite to dinner soon?"

Dominic laughed. Jill looked at her shallow friends. They were probably thinking about her long, perfect legs, shiny chestnut hair, brown warm eyes, and her big smile. Dom's thinking about when she winks at him, Andrew about the time when she played Cricket with him and Tom...Tom was probably smiling because she laughed so nicely at his jokes. Was she 14 years younger and not engaged, these boys would wreck their friendship for a chance with her.

"You know what I mean?" Tom said passionately. "She's not like girls today, she's so fine but she doesn't see it and doesn't act like she's better because of it."

"O.K, O.K we get the message, you're in love." Jill rolled her eyes and flipped a page to the feature story and read out loud in hopes of bringing her friends back to reality. "After months of speculation and the same question denied or left answered, Ronald Weasley, star Keeper of the English team, has revealed yesterday that he has asked long time girlfriend, Evelyn Marks, to marry him. This comes a month after spotting a large diamond ring on Marks' ring finger while leaving St. Mungo's, where she works. Since then, the ring had disappeared and the two were literally hounded with questions. But now all is history, Ron Weasley answered very shy and proud yesterday that she did indeed say yes!"

Jill walked across the compartment. "Although he refused to disclose a date, speculations run that it might be soon. Last week, the couple was reported looking for a new house along High Park and are expected to name a price for their luxurious penthouse flat. Ron Weasley, who was accompanied by a new girlfriend to gala events every month, has finally found Ms. Right."

Tom laughed at the last line, "Here, here!" he toasted his pastry in the air. They all toasted as well. Halfway through, they heard a high pitched scream.

"Caught on, have they?" laughed Tom.

* * *

Evangeline walked in before Laura did, both having replaced their facial expression as happy. As soon as they looked into the room, Audrey turned to face them and hurriedly hid something behind her. Their sudden appearance had even Jennelle and Aurrette wide eyed.

"What?" Evangeline looked to each of them. For a minute she wondered if they'd heard Laura and her talk.

Audrey looked nervously towards Jennelle and Aurrette for further instruction. "She'll eventually find out." Jennelle reasoned, giving Audrey the green light. She gulped and handed a magazine to Evangeline. "Laura, you might want to stand on this side of the room." Jennelle warned her.

But even Laura was curious as to what the big deal was about. And then the headline hit them. Laura sprinted past Evangeline in one big jump and within a second a loud shrill scream filled the compartment. The friends covered their ears for the full seven second scream. Aurrette was the only one who had her face up to see Evangeline turn red and stomp her feet. Laura suddenly walked up to her and pulled the magazine from her.

"STOP IT!" She told Evangeline.

"DID YOU NOT SEE?" She yelled at Laura like she was supposed to be allowed to rage at this point. "HE'S ENGAGED!"

"Yeah I did!" Laura shouted back, "And when they come barging into this room because of that scream, the whole school will know too!"

Evangeline slapped both hands onto her mouth with her eyes wide. She shut her eyes in the hopes that the last minute didn't happen. She would do anything to change that magazine cover. A tear seemed to slide down her cheek. Laura turned away, Jennelle raised her book, Audrey bit her lip and Aurrette crunched her biscuit harder in attempts to lessen the silence.

It seemed to have worked in some way – Evangeline sniffed, wiped the tear away in a rush and smiled, "well, that's that." She took the magazine with her by the window seat and sat flipping the pages, no signs of great grief but it wasn't hard to see she was slightly upset.

Anyone entering the room at this point or witnessing the last three minutes would be quite dumbstruck and confused – Evangeline Malfoy upset over Ron Weasley's engagement? Sorry? Yes, it's because of Ron Weasley, who until this headline was the most eligible bachelor in all of magical England, but wasn't that also the reason why this should not be happening – it's Ron Weasley! Dominic Potter's uncle! Enough said!

Laura should reprimand her for even caring for news like that; the girls should laugh at her for reacting like that. But this wasn't so funny to them for some reason – no one could do any of that. It wasn't that they weren't saddened by this almost obvious news; they were, but Evangeline Malfoy's reaction was another story on its own.

No one ever spoke of it, she never said a word of it in -either whispers in public or in the privacy of their dorms because it was no less than a scandal, she was a sworn hater of anything Potter. And for this to get out would not only make Dominic bigger headed (if possible) but collapse her entire hold and power. So a word was never said regarding it. It wasn't required. You just had to see it once and it spoke volumes to you and at the same time left you completely confused, lost for words. The 'it' was the bottom of Eva's trunk.

At the bottom of a trunk especially made for the purpose of preventing unauthorized access by opening to only Evangeline's voice were hundreds of posters, memorabilia, newspaper cut-outs, printed interviews, moving pictures and biographical books – all of just one person.

One other reason why she never discussed it with anyone was because she didn't know what to say about it – she couldn't describe what this was exactly. It appears to be a regular fan's belongings - a serious but just a fan's belongings. As if this wasn't serious enough, but it was so much more. It was different because a fan is a regular person but someone who plays, feels and lives the sport would always be closer to the professional – they shared a passion. But it went even beyond that. And this part even Shakespeare would have trouble finding the words for. It was this feeling, somewhere inside her she felt she knew this man. Knew everything about him and at the same time nothing – like in a last life she was his friend.

She never knew what it is about him that made her laughable. It's like she had accidentally fixated on something when she was 10 and since was caught on a hook, never able to escape him. Over the years, it became clearer but it was left to anyone's opinion as to what this was.

It got here in stages. When it began, she tried to stop herself for the sole reason that he was so close to the Potters but after a while, she became so engrossed and obsessed that she had mentally removed the fact that he was related to them. It's like it never happened to her; he has nothing to do with them. One could say it was a way to deal with the guilt of it all. She had serenaded him with good qualities and could hear no wrong of him. He was a role model, a knight in shining armour and a friend to her. But most of all he was her biggest secret.

No one knew of this except her friends. She knew her parents would be mortified at knowing she admires a relative to the Potters, but even more so because he was best friends with her mom. It would hurt her to bring him up. Evangeline was often tempted to ask her mom how he was when he was in school with her but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Even if she knew nothing of the trio's friendship, she convinced herself that Ron had nothing to do with the break-up. He probably wanted her to stay, she thought, but stupid Harry Potter probably held him back.

Evangeline let go of the pages and placed the magazine on her lap, having finished read the article. She looked out the window to the passing trees and before she had time with her thoughts, there was a knock. Everyone looked to the door except Eva while Audrey uttered a, "Come in."

In stepped Ryan, already changed out of his school robes and smiling at all of them. Laura lit up like a Christmas tree but looked like in between crying and glowing at the sight of him. He greeted them with a cheerful enough "Hi!"

At his voice, Eva turned around and answered with just a smile when the girls almost screamed back a reply. It was clear they were relieved the silence was broken. He covered his ears, surprised by the enthusiasm. He came to borrow Laura for a couple of minutes but he noticed Eva, who usually screamed the loudest for him was just smiling. He looked at Laura, who bit her lip. He didn't understand anything but was going to find out.

"Hello," He said, sitting right next to her.

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She looked at him very sadly and said quietly, expecting a lot of sympathy "He's engaged." She held up the magazine.

"Aww," he said pitying her and pulling her to a hug. "I'm sorry, were you going to marry him?"

Just as her head hit his chest, she stopped, "Hey!" He started laughing and she too as she was smacking him with the magazine. "You're so lucky your dating my sister or else I'd have gone Crucio on your arse!"

They both laughed as he tried to subdue her in a hug and she tried to break free and hit him more. She didn't even realize how much she was laughing. "I don't like you." She sighed, finally giving up.

"Sure, sure." He smiled. Winking at Laura, he told her, _'I got her.'_

The next five minutes he took to let her talk out what was bothering her about it.

"I bet she's ugly...they always are." He said, trying to make her feel better.

"No, that's the problem!" she said to him, "She's gorgeous and classy!"

"Then she's a 'rhymes with a witch' for making him stop Quidditch!" he declared, and made everyone giggle. Everyone except Evangeline saw where this was going.

She paused for a bit. "Well, he isn't stopping."

"So what's changing, Eva, that's made you this upset?"

And it seemed by the moment, she was getting better at it. He guessed it was just the initial shock. Every time she opened her mouth to say something, no reasons came out. "...nothing." But she might have taken too long in answering because when she did, there was just silence and she didn't hear Ryan's answer. When she looked up to him, he was staring off at something. When she followed his eyes, she reached Laura. They were just staring at each other with slight smiles.

Evangeline rolled her eyes, "You're not even listening!" she smacked him on the head, "Just take her and go...she's been off all day."

Ryan laughed as he took hit after hit, he then ran up, grabbed Laura's wrist and they disappeared through the door. She was smiling as they left, completely forgetting about Ron Weasley. She sat back giggling, yes, giggling at how they were looking at each other. As the laughter died away and she just looked out the window, she began realizing how precious Ryan was to the both of them. He became her brother in her eyes, that older one she didn't have. If he were to leave, Laura wouldn't be the only one wretched.

He was the kind of boy Eva squashed everyday in the corridors but he came in here, with nothing outstanding, and became a part of the Medusas. He'd made a place among them. A day without him dropping by seemed odd. And they'd had a taste of that not too long ago.

* * *

It was the morning after and the girls were getting dressed for class. Everything was slow with the frequent yawn. They barely had any sleep the last night. When one by one they disappeared down the stairs to the common room, Eva picked up her bag last, ready to leave.

Walking towards the door, she stopped at Laura's bed. "We'll wait downstairs if you still want to come?" There was no answer, no sound or movement from under the huge duvet. Eva sighed and then walked out the door. With the clicking away of high heels, Laura knew she was now alone. Had anyone stayed back and looked at her, they have only seen her duvet move and heard muffled crying.

When Evangeline came down alone, Audrey reasoned, "She must be in deep sleep."

But Eva shook her head, as they approached the portrait door. "She's awake...she's been awake all night." She didn't like this at all. This was the one thing she feared about relationships like Ryan and Laura's. As much as she desired something like they had, she saw its dangers for the first time. In the regular relationships, you get up and walk on like you never fell down; like you're not very affected, but when you have something this deep, it's like you don't care and readily show the wreck you are without the other. With other boys, Laura simply put on more makeup and made them see what they lost and have them grovelling back but everything seemed to take a 180 with Ryan – being absent for a day was evident to not only him but everyone else her state. She was too in love with him to care who looked cooler or who was winning – she was the one who was losing out this time.

Ryan's reaction the night before really brought out another side in him. It was enough to scare even Evangeline. No, he didn't yell or rage but for someone so subtle, just his tone of voice was enough. But she was seeing what Laura wasn't. He only reacted like that because he was scared for her and just cared. And he probably didn't sleep the night remembering how Laura frightened at his words. With time to cool down, he would come back and it would be sometime today. For Laura, he'd drop any class and go up to her dorm – Evangeline knew it. She knew after lunch, when she'd go up for a change of text books for the afternoon classes, they'll be curled up in her bed asleep finally or just 'apologizing.'

But the day came and went and there was no sign of Ryan. After lunch, Laura was still in bed – alone, the only change was that she was sleeping this time. Eva just tilted her head and 'aww'-ed, Laura breathed heavily with her mouth slightly open because her nose was blocked from all the crying. By dinner time, Eva was just getting angry. What was 'I don't want to speak to you' supposed to mean? Was it a 'I'm angry right now and I need some time alone' or 'we're on a time-out' or even worse, 'we're breaking up.' It can't be the last one, Ryan wasn't stupid. Yes, it was a big issue but there's usually a talk that follows –or something like that. Eva wouldn't know, she just dumped. So he was either taking his time or this was a time out. Neither was good because she doubted Laura would last much longer.

This was frustrating; it was new to both of them. They've never had a situation like this, where the boyfriend seemed to not care. Hell, they've never had a situation where they thought about a boy so much. By dinnertime, Laura seemed not to have moved a muscle and Evangeline was growing angrier. She took up food for her but it lay by her bedside, like the lunch. Evangeline loved and respected Ryan - enough to allow her sister to lay there hungry and distraught, enough to give him chance after chance, hour after hour. When everyone went to bed that night, Eva lay in hers past 2 o'clock waiting and listening to Laura's frequent sniffing and muffled sobbing. When the clock struck two, she exhaled, disappointed and surprised at Ryan's behaviour. She pushed down and pulled up her covers; it was time to take things into her hands.

The next day was the continual of the last; Laura stayed in bed, over 24 hours since she last ate or drank anything. Eva brought up all her favourites by special request from the elves kitchen but no, it didn't entice her. No one had even seen her face since that night; she was always under her comforter.

"Please eat something?" Eva begged.

Once again, there was no movement or response. And that's when Eva had had it. She promised herself Laura would have lunch today. She would make sure of it. And she went right to it. While going to her first class, she detoured through Ryan's. There was a different click to her high heels that told passersby to just move aside. And as she neared the classroom and saw students pour in, she found Ryan doing the same. "Ryan!" she called out. But he seemed to not hear. A second time was louder but no, he walked in with the others and the doors shut behind them. She stood there for a bit, wondering what in the world was that. He couldn't have missed her the second time...but he didn't stop. She wasn't liking this side to Ryan.

After class, her heel clicks were even more furious and fast. She left early, telling the teacher the headmistress had to see her and then waited outside his classroom. When the bell had rung and the door pushed open the students again poured out in the masses. But inside the crowd she saw him and began following. "Ryan!" she called him, only to be overpowered by student chatter but still enough. He still walked on. The second time, the two boys he was talking to, looked behind and that was the last for Eva. "Ryan." It wasn't as loud but it was fierce and firm - enough to make him stop. His friends knew better than to stop. As Eva walked up to him, he walked sideways and pushed back a classroom door. He looked straight ahead as she walked past him and into the classroom. He followed momentarily.

"You're angry." She said when he shut the doors. "That's understandable. But what I don't get is why you're taking it out on Laura."

"True say, Eva." Ryan admitted. "If I should be taking it out on anyone, it's you."

"Excuse me?" Eva blinked.

"Did I say something absurd?" He asked, quoting her from the other night. Evangeline looked away. He began walking around the classroom. "You know, it really is a wonder how much loyalty people have in this school - Loyalty to their houses, to their friends ... and to you. The other night you nearly killed someone, but what these people do to stay in your good graces..." Ryan laughed.

"Would you rather they report me, Ryan?" Evangeline asked incredulously, slightly hurt.

"I don't know what I want!" He yelled. He could tell Eva wasn't liking all this yelling, so his voice was much softer this time, "You are the most caring and fun person when you're with the girls and me but when you step outside your dorm, you are someone completely different. And the other night was the first time I saw it. You are someone else to these people. They fear you but they love you. And now I find myself standing with them." He turned around to look at her. "I don't think I can ever say I knew you."

Evangeline couldn't find words as she stood a gap but Ryan went on. "I thought I loved you both so much that I must be of some importance too, not as Laura's boyfriend, but as your friend. But you come here, negotiating Laura's condition without once asking me what I went through these past two days."

Eva opened her mouth but he beat her to it again. "You attacked my friend that night! I saw the blood shoot to his eyes because he was in so much pain! His neck is scarred by the scale of your snake-WHO ARE YOU?" He grabbed his head at the thought of the snake and yelled at the top of his lungs. So loud, Evangeline stepped back, breathing fast. "HOW DID YOU BRING YOURSELF TO DO IT?"

He stared at her for answers she could not give. "Do you have any idea what it's like to watch the friend you grew up with gasp for air? Do you have any idea what is going through me right now? I SAW THE GIRL I AM COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH BEATEN AND CURSED LIKE SHE WAS A RAG DOLL BY ONE OF MY FRIENDS!" His eyes were glistening. "ALL BECAUSE IT'S NEVER ENOUGH FOR YOU AND DOMINIC!"

"Loyalty, Eva! Now that's what I call loyalty." Ryan seethed. "They will bleed for you two – for families they don't even belong to."

He heard her start to say something but cut her off to answer her question now. "I haven't been staying away from Laura to teach her anything...it's been the worst part of these two days." He looked away. "But while I've been seething in anger, I cannot bring myself to hate any one of you...unfortunately. I've been working on a potion so none of the staff sees Dominic's scar. It might disappoint you but I did it so it can't be traced to you. I've staked my name to the headmistress that neither of you were present that night. And I've ended my friendship with Dominic and Jill, we're acquaintances now – I hope you are happy now." He rested his case.

The silence was the only thing that told Eva it was her turn to speak, and even when she opened her mouth, she expected him to interrupt her but he didn't. She'd do anything to keep him talking. But she breathed in, "I will never apologize." She said it loud and clear. "I will never apologize for causing hurt or pain to Potter. I would, had I not known that he would have done the same if given the chance. I would think that I am unstable and need help if I didn't feel for a moment that he would step on my fingers if I was holding on an edge."

She walked to the windows. "I know I'm not myself when I deal with him. Sometimes, it's like I wake up from a trance and people tell me I've done something terrible. But I've been conditioned to hate him and he me. If you didn't have that obliviousness to everything around you that Laura and I love in you, you'd see how deep this hate runs. Maybe you'd hear them call my father a ruthless Deatheater, or my mother a traitor. Blame the bad Malfoy traits but I will not stand for it! I will not hear a word against the two people who have suffered society's bad mouthing. The saint Potters don't need it, Ryan." Evangeline sniffed. "They are the saviours of the very world we live in after all, they can do no wrong. Someone will have to show them it will not be tolerated. And that is why I am who I am. I am badly flawed," a tear slipped down. "But I will not apologize for it."

"But for the person whose love I underestimated," she wiped it and turned around to him, "I apologize to you, for what I have put you through." Ryan opened his mouth but she knew what he was going to say. "You're too kind say it but it's true, Ryan. This is my issue, my problem, my war. So why do I pull in people who have nothing to do with it? My best friend is lying in bed heartbroken and hungry because of me actually. I scared you away." She voice began shaking. "She has bruises and cuts she won't even let me see or treat." She couldn't tell if he took a step forward because she was crying or because he'd heard Laura hadn't eaten since.

"But am I that bad?" she smiled through the tears. "Can't you even see who I am anymore? I landed on shrapnel and my body shook with all the volts he could conjure and all you saw is Potter choke? Yes, I came in here negotiating Laura's condition because seeing her happy is my number one priority. Yes, I came here because of her but not for me or how much I've missed you. I haven't even healed my wounds because hers are still open." She cried. "Yes, I did doubt you but maybe I was right, because no one's done a better job at making me feel like a monster!"

With that she began walking towards the door while wiping her tears. Ryan promptly stepped in between her and the door. "Go see Laura, that's all." She tried to push him aside but he just shook his head.

"And then what? That's just one half of me." He said to her. "The other half is trying to walk out this door. And as the unofficial boyfriend while the official boyfriend doesn't come along, I think I can say that I like 'her' just the way she is." She looked up at him, deciding whether to believe him. "So much that I can't go away. So much that I'd leave friends I've known longer than her. So this has to mean something, right?"

She stood there for a second. And he continued, "You're not a monster, Eva. You need to think of the consequences sometimes. Your dad's raised you very admirably – to fear nothing and no one. And that's fine but what you are playing is a dangerous game and just two words can end it all. Any one of you 

could be it. And I promise you, no matter who it is; you will not live a moment of peace with that kind of guilt." Eva slightly nodded. "Just think one second before you do something."

"OK..." she nodded, "But I'm still not apologizing."

Ryan laughed, "Yes, I know!" He out his arms around her and it wasn't a couple of seconds before she did too. It was longer than their regular hugs because they'd just overcome a great deal.

"Now," he said, disjoining from her, "we should get something for Laura to eat."

Evangeline agreed and they both made their way to the kitchen hand in hand. Halfway there, Eva asked him, "So recap for a second." She said to him. "You're in love with Laura?"

"No," he chuckled, "when did I say that?"

"I didn't imagine that line, Ryan." Eva told him. "The girl I am completely in love with." She quoted him.

"Oh that!" Ryan laughed, "I was just emphasizing, that's all."

"Ryan Coffer, you're lying to me!" Eva reprimanded.

He chuckled. "O.K, FINE. Yes, I am in love with Laura Zabini!"

She smiled, "Did you tell her?"

"No," he said shyly, "The right time has to come."

Eva nodded and they walked on. She was smiling to herself – it was official now. But she sighed wondering about it.

"Are you sure it's the big L?" Eva asked, very curious. "I mean, can we feel that at this age...we're only 16."

"Yeah, I thought of that." He said to her. "But I really have no other word to describe it now. It's way past just attraction and infatuation. It's just hard to breathe without her now and if anything, these past few days have taught me that."

Eva just looked at him but Ryan noticed the 'aww' expression on her face. "O.K, stop staring at me and get in the kitchen!"

They went into the Kitchen and asked the elves for their help in making everything that makes Laura's mouth water. Half an hour later, they were at the common room with the food.

"Eva, hold this while I put on the slippers." Ryan handed her the tray of food while he slid his already shoe-d feet into one of the five pairs of slippers by the girl's dorm stair. He did this because boy were not allowed in those dorms and the stairs turned flat when it recognized a boy's shoe. But this new generation of students would not have that and so now, all one had to do was step onto the stairs with a girl's shoe. Ryan remembered doing this in a hurry just two days ago.

Up they went, to the 6th year dorm. Eva opened the door slowly and they both approached the bed, Eva having set the tray of food on the table.

"Laura, look who's here with me?" Eva said sweetly. But there was no movement. So she went forward and to pull down the duvet, just enough to see her face but it was just the pillow. Eva then stepped back and pulled it back all the way, revealing only an empty bed.

She looked back to Ryan with worry, "Where could she have gone?"

"Ryan?"

Eva looked over Ryan's shoulder and he turned around to find Laura at the door, looking stunned. His breath was caught in his throat, not because he'd seen her after so long but because, her face was as bad as the other night, just no blood. The cuts were cauterizing by themselves but they were black, the bruises blue and maroon. It wasn't just her face; it was in her hands and shoulder, neck...some on her legs. And without nourishment, she looked pale and weak, with dark circles around her eyes.

"Hi..." Was all he could say.

Just looking at him was brimming Laura's eyes with tears, and her nose started to quiver, turning red. He took a step slowly to apologize but she guessed otherwise. "I'm sorry, Ryan." She broke down to a cry. "I promise I won't hurt your friends ever again. I'm very sorry."

"Shhhh..." he shook his head and walked faster towards. "No...no. Don't apologize."

"I promise I won't fight anymore...please don't leave me." she cried at the door.

Ryan reached her and pulled her to a hug. His sole seemed to have been dropped back into him once he touched her. His chin rested on her head as she cried. "You silly girl!" his voice trembled while he ran his hands down her hair. "I could never leave you."

They mumbled a couple of things among themselves and Eva took his time to quickly wipe that one tear that tried to escape. She smiled. Right then, Ryan pulled Laura back at arms length. "What's this I hear about you refusing to eat?"

"I wasn't hungry?" she tried.

"Honestly Laur, I've never known you to be so stupid." Ryan reprimanded her while pushing her towards the tray of food.

"That's what I said!" Eva yelled.

Laura ran to her and gave her a big hug. "Thank you for bringing him back." She whispered into Eva's ear. But before Eva could even laugh, Laura was running back to Ryan on her bed. Eva sighed and walked to the door. The last image of them she saw was Ryan feeding Laura while she closed the door.

* * *

"Sorry?" Evangeline asked her, she heard something that pulled her out of her thoughts.

Aurrette turned back and asserted, "I said, now that the love birds have gone, I'm off to see Jake too."

Evangeline's expression hardened and she said nothing but tilted her at an angle. Aurrette just turned back to her make-up and continued fixing herself, "We're not going over it again, Eva. I know what I'm doing."

"No, you clearly don't." Evangeline said plainly, "If you're going to overlook everything we hear and see him do, you clearly don't know what you're doing."

"He didn't like them." Aurrette replied.

"Is that what he said?"

"No! That's what I know." She turned around fast. "He likes me; he wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"How can you fall for that?!" Evangeline boomed. "How can you be so shallow?!" Jennelle and Audrey just looked at each other.

"I KNOW HIM! YOU DON'T!" Aurrette yelled back. "I'M NOT THE REST OF THE SCHOOL EVA, YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"YOU'RE MY FRIEND!" Evangeline roared, standing up. "I DONT WANT MY FRIENDS WITH BLOKES LIKE THAT!"

"Ha! ...blokes like that." She laughed. "You're one to speak." She grabbed her all her belongings, threw them into her bag and snatched it from the seat. She turned around to Evangeline. "How was Clay today?"

With that she left the carriage with a bang at the door, leaving Jennelle flipping pages vigorously and Audrey crunching her biscuits even harder. Evangeline just continued staring at the door she walked through with a squinted forehead.

"Don't worry, Eva." Jennelle said, "She doesn't know what she's saying. She'll be back like nothing happened."

"I know." She sighed. "It's not that I'm worried about." She sat back but could not return to her thoughts of that night. She was a little worried with Aurrette. Jake Keller is the last bloke she's want for Aurrette. Ruining girl's reputations was his favourite hobby. But she tried to detour out of thinking bad thoughts – Christmas was here and Aurrette was a smart girl. Continuing from where her thoughts left off, all there was remaining to that day was the three tending to their wounds with concocted potion when Eva came back to the room and found them laying in each other's arms. Eva's didn't take too long, although they had plucked very tiny pieces of that armour from her back. Laura had bruises and cuts to cover all over her. After Eva rubbed the potion on her arms, watched it heal and wiped it off, she sat back and held Laura's hand while Ryan tended to her back. There were so many that she had to keep pushing her t-shirt back up to her shoulder, until it was decided to just take it off. So she lay topless on the bed on her stomach, holding Eva's hand while Ryan basically drew on her back with cold potion. She swore and 'ouched!' many times but Eva had a feeling Ryan was having the time of his life. He took his sweet time from her shoulders, to the last of her back. Once, Eva could have sworn Laura turned red and giggled while she and Ryan talked. At one point, when Ryan got up and decided he could better reach some areas if he put one leg on each side of her, Eva jumped up. "I'm sorry, this is WAY past PG rated for me." she turned red. "I'll see you two later."

"Ryan!" Laura scolded. He raised his hands in the air and promptly moved away. "I'm sorry, Eva. He was just joking." She couldn't move much, considering she was topless.

"No, it's fine." Eva smiled, "You two need to catch up and I need to do some work at the library."

"Honestly, Eva we'll be the same after you leave. There's nothing to catch up on." Ryan offered. But Eva waved them off, blew kisses and was running out. Halfway down the stairs, she heard Ryan mumble something, the sheets move and Laura screamed and laughed at the same time. Eva's jaw dropped as she clasped her hands on her ears and ran out.

Now, sitting in the train, she smiled at how wrong she had them two. She never considered what they're like alone, only when she was with them. Turned out they did have some catching up to do, but Laura assured nothing more.

"We've entered the city!" Audrey cheered at the buildings and people starting to grow by number. "I'm going over to David's to say goodbye." She changed out of her uniform with Evangeline and Jennelle, and then hugged both of them. This was goodbye for her. Evangeline loved that, whoever the boyfriend or whatever the opinion, the train ride was dedicated to friends. Only during the last few moments, they separated for their significant others.

After a brief hug with Jennelle, Audrey went to Eva. "Be good, kid." Eva told her. "Say hi to David for me."

Audrey smiled. "I will."

"And for the record, I know I didn't like him very much at first but I think he's great. I'm sorry if I was too hard at first, but it's just that you're the cheeriest of us all and I could never see you cry. I'd rather burn that entire house." Evangeline said plainly.

Audrey laughed while taking her belongings. "I'm sure that won't be necessary, Eva. And he pretty much felt the same about you but now he really enjoys your company."

Eva raised eye brow. "He didn't like me at first? You said he liked me."

Audrey bit her lip. "Well, look at the time! You two have yourself a great Christmas and I'll see you soon. Write to me!" she echoed through the corridor. Eva shook her head and Jennelle laughed.

"Can you imagine us without Audrey?" Jennelle asked. "Life would be black and white. David's lucky."

"I agree, but so is Audrey." Eva smiled. "David's just two from Ryan's level and that's pretty high up. The only reason people like, Ryan and Laura, Audrey and David work is because they both know it too; they all know they're damn lucky."

They both sat silent; Eva smiling to herself and Jennelle nodded while looking out the window. Now, it was just them - the only two single girls in the group. A lot of the times it was just the two of them and it's what made them close. Only they could understand the absence of that significant other; the emptiness in the corner of the heart reserved for him...the time used in books instead of sunsets in the arms of that stranger they had yet to meet.

Like every girl in the group, to Eva, Jennelle was precious. She knew her for her strict loyalty. She could not remember ever being angry when it came to Jennelle. She never caused drama and was the least profiled girl in the group but little did the world know the amazing person she was inside. Some would say boring but the person to light the other side to her hadn't come around and so it sparked only sometimes – like when she was drunk. No matter what happened, Eva knew that Jennelle would never do something to hurt her or turn her back – she was sure, sure as the sun would rise the next day. She was what you call a true friend.

As much as it was fun not being tied down to one person and they joked about how no boy would be good enough for them, sometimes the silence wasn't kind. But this only encouraged them to interrupt the happy people. "Let's go bother Romeo and Juliet." Eva said excitedly out of the blue. Why should the others have a great time and not them?

Sliding the door open, the two popped their heads out and turned to the right and sang very passionately. "Goodbye, my lover, goodbye, my friend. You have been the one; you have been the one for me."

Laura's head was resting on his chest, but she sprung up and smiled, while Ryan, who was leaning against the corridor wall, slightly banged his head back to the interruption –it could only mean they arrived. There were no smiles on his face, if anything there was sadness because Christmas would mean he wouldn't see Laura for two weeks.

"Don't worry, Ryan." Evangeline said happily. "You just have to meet daddy and then you can come by anytime."

"Oh, I can hardly wait." He said sarcastically. Laura and Eva laughed. "I don't get something," he said to them, "If I'm dating Laura Zabini, why am I meeting Draco Malfoy? Shouldn't I meet Blaise Zabini?"

"No, if you were dating me, you'd be meeting dad. But because Laura is daddy's precious, you'll meet daddy." Evangeline explained.

Ryan looked even more confused. "Dad? Daddy?"

"We call our biological parents daddy and mommy and each other's parents dad and mom." Laura smiled.

Ryan raised his hands and exhaled. "Get me out of here."

Jennelle laughed, "Alright, the trains slowing, time to get our stuff. Finish up you two."

As she disappeared back into the compartment with Eva, Laura moved closer to him. "Leave me something to last these coming days?" She insisted, smiling coyly. Ryan chuckled, turning to the side and then back to her face. When he placed a hand on her chin and looked into her eyes, the smile disappeared. He would most probably see her this holiday but being miles apart was new to them. When he kissed her, it was Laura who bloomed to a smile – sated...

* * *

"I guess I'm seeing you in two weeks, Jill. You'll want to spend enough time with your dad." Andrew shook their signature handshake with Jill and Dom just as they stepped out of the train. "And you on Tuesday, Dom." Tom did the same and they both walked to their families. Now all that remained was Jill and Dom.

"Come on!" Jill grabbed Dom's wrist with one hand and her trunk with the other. She looked left and right, for this moment Jill had waited almost a month.

Ginny stood with Mr. Higgins, smiling. Her eyes sought her son for these many months and she could barely contain herself. All around, she could see his friends but not him. She suddenly saw Sophia step out of the train and so as always Nic would come out right after her. She looked up to Ginny and started to smile a big smile but stopped and looked down, her eyes searched the ground. Ginny's smile stopped growing too and when Sophia just walked away, Ginny stood confused.

"MOM!" She heard a familiar shout. And there was Dominic.

"Nic!" she walked forward hurriedly and Dominic ran to her. They hugged...for a long time. Ginny held her son and sniffed again and again, while Dom, after a while starting pushing his mom back. It was only that she saw Jill, that Ginny let go. She let go only to clasp onto Jill. There she had a good cry and Jill was patient with her, without Ginny she would feel the absence of a mother every day. A few years ago, she would never believe someone would be so delighted to see her that they'd cry. "Ginerva, I can't find dad yet." She said, still searching over Ginny's shoulder.

"Right." Ginny said, wiping her tears. "Well, since we don't know how he looks, you keep looking and we'll wait to meet him."

"You don't have to wa..."

"Stop being so modest and find him!" Dominic ordered.

"Alright, alright. Sheeesh, you look more excited to see him than I am." Jill said. So the two Potters stood at a corner with Mr. Higgins, while Jill walked back and forth.

"Oh Nic, look it's Ryan!" Ginny patted Dominic on his arm and waved with the other. "RYAN!"

"Mom..." Dominic tried to hush her. Ryan had just got off the train and they'd made eye contact. There was no smile or eyeing looks but to Dominic's mother, Ryan waved and smiled. Ginny did the same but as she watched him step down from the train, she looked to Dominic for an explanation as to why he neither waved to Dominic nor walked up to them to greet them.

"Some things...happened this year, mom." Dominic scratched his head, trying not show the sadness in the loss of a friend or the anger in it. "We're not talking anymore."

"Why not?" Ginny looked horrified and confused. What could happen to break off two close friends like that?

Dominic looked away from her and to Ryan again to formulate an excuse for now but then he saw Ryan step completely off the train but his hand was held back in. He stood aside and pulled his hand, and Laura Zabini stepped down holding it. Dom looked at his mom at that second. "Because of that..."

When Ginny looked back, she was slightly taken aback. Ryan was leading Laura to his parents. Of course, she's recognized that beautiful face, it was all over Bianca's office in Orabelle and she had come there too. But she couldn't stop watching them. Ryan beamed with pride as his mother looked thoroughly impressed and happy to see his girlfriend. She seemed to have said something to make them all laugh. No, she wasn't just all beauty, this girl had the personality too, Ginny noticed. Ryan turned back and waved at someone to join. A second later, he left his girlfriend's side and ran back to the train...only to pull out Evangeline Malfoy.

At this Ginny remembered being breathless completely. Everything else stopped and the winds blew in rage. Out stepped that face of beauty, the face she'd seen 6 years ago had today become something unimaginable to Ginny. Never in all her years of wondering how this girl had turned out, had she fathomed this perfection. Everywhere on her face, she saw Draco and Hermione written. Her hair swept in the wind and that slim, tall figure came out smiling at Ryan. When her feet touched the ground, one of the Malfoy chauffeurs came running to take the bags from her hand. While handing them over, she met eyes with Ginny. It was the most incredible thing Ginny had seen, she saw Draco and Hermione look at her. It was she was looking at her friend again. The saddest smile curled on Ginny's lips.

Evangeline knew who she was – who didn't know Mrs. Potter! But with Dominic standing next to her, it was obvious. She looked up to see them staring at her, and his mother smiling. She was smiling like she knew her and expected her to walk over. Evangeline's forehead folded and she mumbled to herself, weird-ed out, "Could this family be any stranger?"

But within the second of handing over the last of her and Laura's belongings to the chauffeur, Ryan tugged at her hand through the station to where Laura and his parents were. He stood in between them now, with a hand around Eva. It was now impossible to tell who he was dating. Ryan's mother, who Ginny had known for years, exchanged kisses with Eva, like she did with Laura. And then Ryan's dad stepped forward. They all seemed to be very close.

It wasn't much of a surprise; Ryan's parents were such good people. They treated the Potter's like family. Even through these months, their son was dating someone close to the Malfoys, but they were indifferent, unbiased to both sides. Respectful of the Potters, they never even broached the topic when they spoke.

"He's one of them now." Dominic said, having enough of the scene. Last year, it was him in the place of his new friends there.

"Oh, stop it, Nic..." Ginny tried.

"I don't want to talk about it, mom." He said quite firmly. Ginny just shook her head, just like his father. She'll leave it here, but come dinner time, they'd have a talk.

But it was questionable if Dom had even heard what his mother had said as he was preoccupied with the passing 5th year girls. "Have a great Christmas, Dom." They giggled.

"You too." He smiled handsomely.

He earned a smack from his mother. "At least not in front of your mother, Boy!" She gave those girls a disapproving look.

"What?"

"I wasn't born yesterday!" she told him. "That was outright flirting - that! Which we'll talk about once we get home!" Dominic bit his lip, remembering the letter.

"Besides, what would Sophia think?" she reprimanded him.

When her son looked away and then to the ground, she added it to the fact that Sophia had not run to hug Ginny like she did ever time. And why wasn't she here with them like always anyway?

"Nic?"

He said nothing.

She got him by the chin and turned him to her. "Nic...what happened this term?" How did he lose two of his close friends?

"We broke up, mom!" Dominic yelled. "Do we have to discuss everything here?!"

He just turned around and started walking out. "Mr. Higgins, please unlock the car for me." he said sternly.

The old man who had no idea what was going on or why young Dominic seemed upset, picked up his trunk and followed suit. Ginny wasn't angry at the sudden outburst, if her son ever yelled it was because he was upset and heartbroken; it was his defence mechanism. But she tried to keep him from leaving. "You haven't even said good bye to Jill!" she called after him.

"I'll go see her first thing tomorrow morning!" he said, not bothering to look back.

Ginny sighed. Once Dominic was out of the picture, she focused on Jill. Minutes ago, it was hard to spot her, now she was becoming very visible as people were leaving. Another ten minutes later and Ginny and Jill were the only ones in the station.

As the last group of people left, Ginny's hand went up to at her lips and she closed her eyes. She remembered the excitement and love in that letter Jill sent; telling Ginny her father was coming to get her. After two years she'd see her dad. If Ginny felt any sadness, it was because she knew how much Jill loved her father, how much she wanted a family like Dominic. But strangely she felt little sadness. Jill was her child. She'd lived in her house for 6 year, on and off for the first four years but permanently for the last two. Harry and Ginny barely remembered a time without her. They loved her as their own and never thought of her as Dom's friend. They called her Dominic Potter's brother, didn't they?

She walked up behind the girl who had sat down and just looked around, there was no need to move around; no one was obstructing her view...because there was no one else in the station.

He sat there for what was almost an hour but he didn't know it. He was preoccupied with watching people. At first, he watched a BMW pull up close to them. But it wasn't until he saw Malfoy and Zabini get in it that he knew it was their car – a different car picked them up most of the times. Ryan escorted them to the car. He gave Eva a peck on the cheek and a tight hug and for Laura a very long kiss. Their hands twirled with each other. Dominic almost felt like puking. He would never have guessed; Ryan's standard would drop so much. It was still unbelievable to him that that good of a friend left for a girl. When Ryan brought in the potion the next day for his scars, he was so grateful...but that was until he handed it over and then told them he'd never speak to them. He didn't even look at Jill once. Dominic could see he didn't want to do this. He even took the responsibility to undo what Malfoy and Laura did with the potion but he still chose them over Dominic and Jill – and this was Evangeline's greatest triumphs so far.

Dominic was so sick to his stomach, he turned away. But it only served him another blow because there was Sophia and Malcolm. They held hands until they reached her car where a chauffeur was waiting– he never took her to her car. When they got there, they hugged and kissed. He had no idea why he still kept watching but he did. When they kissed, he held her – tightly and snug. She looked so comfortable. And that was the last for him. He sat back, shut his eyes and tried to breathe. He'd lost two important people this term – their importance he'd never even felt before. He was seething with anger at them for leaving... or was it that they were much happier without him?

Before he could dwell on those thoughts any further, the car door was opened in a hurry. He just saw Mr. Higgins run back. He got up to the seating position and through the rearview mirror, could see his mom walking behind Jill as she slowly pulled her trunk towards the car...tears falling down her eyes. He bolted out of the car like it had caught fire. He ran faster than he had ever before but Mr. Higgins reached her first and took the trunk from her. A second later, Dominic reached her and pulled her to a hug. To the slightest contact with him, she broke down to a cry.

Clutching on to him unyieldingly, she cried against his chest. "He didn't come, Dom."

Dominic held her fiercely tight but salvaged a hand to quickly wipe away his one tear. Maybe it was the fact that he'd never seen Jill cry or his own misery but today he couldn't hold them back no matter how strong and muscular he should have been. He kissed her head. "It's just you and me. We don't need anyone – not friends, or loved ones. You don't need anyone – you have me."

* * *

**A/N: **No excuses this time, just wanted to give you a good chapter (or so I thought) so it took time. Sorry. And also, it might make some people happy to know that I've been writing a new story – a very short one, a Hermione and Draco one. The school years almost to an end so updates will be frequent – hopefully. A trillion thank you's to the reviewers, I'm left speechless every time. Hope you liked this one...enough to write me a review?


	7. Chapter 7: A Boy Yesterday

**A/N: **Wow, I made it. I have 16, 000 words for you today. Brace yourself...meaning go to the bathroom before you start.

**Chapter 7:** A Boy Yesterday

"Honestly Jill, I don't know what I have to do to make you realize that this is your home. Ginny said you refused to come here at first, she had to convince you." Harry sighed. "The only reason why I haven't legally adopted you is because your just months from turning 17. But if that's what it takes, then I'll do it." And for someone like Harry Potter, six months worth of paper work would be done in a day.

Jill just sniffed, curled up on the large sofa. She was much better now, now that she was surrounded by people who loved her. She lay on her side on the sofa with Holly playing with her much longer hair. Dominic sat across the room, head resting on his palm, staring at Jill. Ginny stood behind Harry with a sad smile. She'll be fine; it's a matter of hours now.

"But we don't want to separate you from your dad. If you want to see him, we can take you tomorrow first thing-." Ginny offered.

"I don't want to." She said to them, without looking up, "He can come when he wants, he knows where I am. But I'm finished waiting and expecting. He sent me a letter, he says he's fine and that's all I need now." She paused for a second. "I'm not looking back again."

All it took was the way Harry came running into the house, shouting their names and she realized that this was where she was supposed to be – this was home. The shouting ceased for a bit when Dom heard his dad and ran down but she rushed to the bathroom to wipe her tears and get rid of the red on her face. The mere quiet minutes reminded Harry that his 'other son' wasn't here. He shouted her name and went up the stairs. She ran to the door and saw Harry peep into every room he passed looking for her. He was so anxious that it was breaking her heart all over again. When he looked to her, he saw her at her door. Just seeing her face put the biggest smile on Harry's face. And that smile did it – she'd die to see that on her dad's face today. It was also the second that her definition of a father changed. It's one thing to be a father, it's another to father a child – and that's what Harry did, he provided for her in every way a father should.

The next second revealed to Harry the puffy eyes and the red cheeks and his smile disappeared – he'd forgotten she wasn't supposed to be here today. Ironic, she thought it was; that one father would forget she was coming and the other forgot she wasn't coming. But she just wiped her nose and went ahead to hug him – a quiet thank you. If Harry wasn't surprised by this strange reaction, he was surprised by her new height. They didn't say anything to each other – no greetings, no welcomes and "I missed you so much!" None of that – Harry just smiled while patting her hair. He was glad that he didn't come home without her here.

Harry now wanted to advise against her last response but he scratched his chin. His first priority was Jill and the expectations took her up and dropped her down too many times, it just didn't seem healthy anymore. She had to move on.

"Alright, then." Ginny said aloud. "That's enough depression for one day. Dinner time!"

Just the way she'd said it put a slight smile on Jill's face, adding to the fact that she was famished of course. Dominic didn't need much convincing either; he got up and carried his little sister on his back to the table. As he imitated the sound of an airplane and zigzagged out of the room, Harry and Jill followed, hands around on shoulders and waist.

"Uncle Ron says hi." Harry said sitting down at the head of the table and picking up the morning paper. "He and Evelyn are away for the French Tournament until Christmas eve."

"Yeah, they were on Astro today!" Jill exclaimed. "They looked so swee-cool...so very cool."

Ginny shot a look at her. _'Sweet?'_ Jill quickly looked down to her plate.

No one seemed to have noticed the un-Jill-like language. Maybe because Harry was so excited to respond to what she said. "Not just, every newspaper in the country had something to say." He picked up all the newspapers to his side and showed them the covers. "More tomorrow. They'll want to do a 'how they met' story...again."

"Wasn't that from Ministry Ball last year, daddy?" Holly asked of the picture on the Daily Prophet with Evelyn wearing the headline making Backless pink gown, standing next to an extremely dashing Ron. The question last summer was what made the headlines – the dress that could get no lower and revealed her entire back or was it Ron Weasley's hand and how low he'd placed it on her back for the photos? Charlie Burke of the Daily Prophet wrote on the newspaper that for this one picture, the newspaper considered changing its 3000 year tradition of black and white print. It was the sensation of the summer.

"Yeah, Ginger, it was." Harry praised. "Thank God, they left the country. Racheal Skeeter replicas would be outside their door all day. But I'm sure the French are doing their part."

"I can't understand this, this...you can't even call it the news industry because it's not actually that." Ginny breathed heavily. "One picture probably pays their rent, that's why they're so aggressive."

"Everything's been prospering since Voldermort." Harry said. "Besides, they need something to write about."

"But Harry, they're everywhere!" Ginny complained. "They wait for Evelyn outside the hospital every day. It's always the same thing, 'show us the ring, Evelyn,' 'come on, Evelyn, show us the ring just once.' We were literally hounded last week when I picked her up for lunch from the hospital."

Dominic laughed at his mother's imitation of the reporters. "Well, she's marrying the most wanted man in England, she knows what she's getting herself into."

"That's no excuse for invasion of privacy, Nic." Harry explained. "Not everyone likes the spotlight." At this he gave Nic a look but he seemed not to hear.

Ginny chuckled and both Jill and Harry looked up. She noticed this and said, "Am I the only one who finds it weird when I hear someone say Ron is the most wanted or the most eligible anything?"

Dominic and Jill chorused a "yes" and Harry chuckled too, "No."

"What's weird?" Dominic asked incredulously, slightly offended by it. "The man is good looking, and talented. He's confident and your definition of cool."

At this Ginny and Harry laughed out loud. Jill and Dominic looked puzzled, like it was an inside joke or something.

Jill gave it a try. "He's mysterious because he says so little, he laughs nicely...he even walks attractively...and the way he stands for photos..." She got up from her chair and moved back so everyone could see. Harry laughed at what she said and Ginny raised an eye brow. Jill stood, leaning slightly back and put her hands in her pocket and put on a very Ron like expression. Dominic and Holly were laughing hard. "He's so laid back, how can he not be attractive and the most eligible? I haven't met a cooler person in my life."

Harry chuckled, "Well, believe it or not Jill, Ron wasn't always like this. He was the opposite actually."

"I refuse to believe it." Dominic said digging into his food.

"Trust me, he had zero confidence and hardly did anything right." Harry told them.

"I can't see it." Jill shook her head.

"He barely made the Gryffindor team in sixth year. Half the reason he got in was because Harry was captain. Remember the 'Weasley is our king' song, Harry?" Ginny laughed. At this Jill and Dominic looked almost shocked, considering Ron was now known as one of the best in the world. "Oh yeah," Ginny assured them, "He didn't have anything outstanding back then. He was actually upset that everyone in the family had something going but him. He also had one girlfriend all through Hogwarts in 6th year...but even that wasn't actually a relationship. And he definitely wasn't the best looking or cool. He maybe grew into his looks but back then, mom's sweaters and the hand-me-down clothes didn't help him."

"Now he wears Versace." Jill joked. "So all those biographies about him being a popular "heartbreaker" in school are false?"

"They don't call them unauthorized biographies for nothing." Harry said chewing.

"So why this drastic change?" Dominic asked absentmindedly, "What made him change, even if it was for the better?"

At this, Ginny and Harry stopped chewing and looked at each other at the same time. Before anything seemed weird, Harry resumed eating and Ginny paused, wondering how to say it. "It was a girl."

"Oh," Dominic laughed, "Uncle Ron and his ex-girlfriends."

"Yeah, one of those girls." Harry said, relieved he didn't understand.

"No!" The table turned to Ginny. She couldn't help herself, how could she let her children think of her like that? She was glaring at Harry for degrading her to those temporary women of Ron's past – friend or no friend. At the same time, she knew any anger would only trigger more questions from Dominic. So 

she said as softly as she could. "She wasn't like them at all. She was a respectable woman...and for that reason, your uncle's first love."

Dom dropped his fork. "Evelyn is not his first love?"

"Aunt Evelyn now, darling." Ginny reminded Dom. She paused for a minute and explained, "She is his true love... not his first." She was watching Harry's uneasiness with the pursuit of this topic.

"But that was years ago." Harry rushed in, "I doubt he even remembers."

"I doubt he ever forgot her." Ginny said under her breath.

"Sorry?" Jill asked.

Ginny smiled, "I said I'm just so happy you two are home I think I need some wine." She gave Harry a look before heading into the living room. She could tolerate all of Harry's opinions of who she had become but not a lie of who she was.

Dominic took this moment to reach past Jill and get hold of the Daily Prophet from his dad.

"Nic!" Ginny sighed, coming back within minutes, red wine in hand. "Even at the dinner table?"

At his mother's protest, he said, "I just need to see the scores...THE SCOTS BEAT THE GERMANS!" He stood up with Jill peering at the newspaper with smiles.

"Yeah!" Harry smiled. "Looks like the European Cup this year will be spectacular. It's either the Scots or the French against us in the finals. I hope it's the Scots."

"Is it a lot to ask for if for just one dinner we didn't talk about Quidditch?" Ginny asked. She was a Quidditch junkie too but in this house, it drove her nuts because it's all anyone would talk about.

"Yes." Harry, Jill and Dominic said together.

Ginny creased her forehead at the curt answer. "Well, that's too bad." She grabbed the paper, "it's that or dinner." The three groaned and picked up their forks.

"Speaking of the French, I have some news to announce." Ginny said rather happily. "Harry and I have decided that we'll go to Bianca's anniversary party this year."

Dominic was sure he heard wrong. "What?" he asked, "Why?"

"Because she's my best friend and she wants us to." Ginny said plainly.

"I change my mind; I hope the French qualify for the finals so we can pound them." Harry said unenthusiastically.

Dominic was confused as to why they would want to go to something by the Zubinis but instead said, "Alright...if you two want to, then go ahead." He still looked like someone asked him to solve Quantum Physics.

"No, no, we're all going...except Holly." She told them.

"WHAT?!" Dominic, Jill and Holly were all on their feet.

"Why can't I go?" Holly asked, very angry that she couldn't wear her fairy dress again.

"Why do we have to go?!" Jill and Dominic nearly yelled at Ginny.

Harry took Holly. "Well, you see Ginger; it's a big people party, and we dance to horrible music like the ones mommy listens to..."

Ginny handled Dominic and Jill. "You have to go because you were invited."

They both went off like a cannon ball, each complaining about how they hated the Zabinis and how this was the most preposterous thing they've ever heard of.

"QUIET!" Ginny yelled. When they looked at her like she was mad, she said, "I don't want to hear a single thing – it's on the 31st, you'll be going, and that's final!

Dominic was sure they were confused with some other people. He stated the obvious, since no one else seemed to have thought of it. "Mom, the Malfoys will there." He reminded them sternly. He couldn't remember the last time anyone in this house said the M word but it was necessary, they never went to any parties that were attended by the 'them'.

"We're quite aware the Malfoys will be there, son. But they aren't the only ones." Harry said calmly, "We're not asking you to like this. But it's important to your mother and Bianca and it's just one night."

Ginny smiled a thanks to Harry for his support. They could tell by Dominic's face he did not like this at all. "Why don't we just walk into Malfoy's house and party with them? A Zabini party is basically a Malfoy Party! Do you know what people will say when they see us there?"

"That Bianca Zabini requested and welcomed the Potters to attend her anniversary." Harry said to his son. "If she can take on the bad mouthing it might follow, then so can we."

Dominic turned to his Ginny, "Mom, are you thinking of us even for a second? After everything that happened with Ryan and Zabini, do you think we want to see her face even during the holidays?"

"What happened with Ryan?" Harry asked confused.

Dominic sat quiet, waiting for his mom to explain but instead she waited for him. He sighed, "We're not talking anymore because HE chose to side with them."

"Side? Did you have an argument with them?" Harry asked, referring to Evangeline and Laura.

"No, no." Jill rushed in, "Ryan started dating Zabini and knowing them, they probably gave him an ultimatum." She couldn't let Harry and Ginny know what really happens between them.

Harry had a hard time believing it – Ryan and a Zabini? Surely he was smarter than that. He'd watched Ryan grow up all these years and knew him to be a bright chap. "I'm sure he'll be back." Harry waved it off like so many of the other problems Dominic brought up to him. It will probably be a short time thing and he'll come to realize it's not worth his friendship.

Dominic looked away. He hated when his dad did that – waved everything away like it was trivial compared to the things he'd encountered in his adolescence. Jill and Dominic looked angry and worried, with Jill resting her head on her fisted palm. She wanted to protest, saying she couldn't possibly be invited because she wasn't exactly part of the family but she thought that might sadden Harry and Ginny again so she decided against it.

"Oh come off it, you two." Ginny said to cheer them up, "You look like I sent you to Azkaban! You'll see tons of your other friends there. Besides, now we can look for something for you to wear." Ginny was all giddy now while the rest of the family rolled their eyes. "I've already found your dad's robes and I think I have something for you, Nic." She said looking at her son carefully. And then she looked at Jill and her eyes sparkled. "And Jill, we'll have to find you a dress!"

She'd only barely finished the word 'dress' when Jill rose from the table scared. "What? No! Dominic, tell your mother! Tell her!" She looked down to see Dominic half laughing. "Traitor!" She sneered at him.

He laughed loudly now, "C'mon Jill, it'll be funny." He was still working under the impression that Jill was boy about to wear a dress.

Jill ran beside Harry, while Ginny eyed her, mentally picking what would look good on her. "Harry, please, I'll go, I'll do whatever you want but I can't do dresses, you know me!"

"Well, what did you think you might wear for a ball, Jill?" Harry asked on the point of laughing too.

"I can wear anything Dom wears, I fit most of his clothes." She pleaded.

"You mean you almost drown in them." Ginny said. "Nic, help me clear the table please."

Jill knew that when Ginny's mind was made, it was made. She folded her arms in a huff. "Oh c'mon, Jill..." Harry started to say but she went off into the living room. "It isn't that bad!" he yelled after her. When she left, he sat laughing with himself – she looked so troubled at the thought of putting on a dress.

* * *

Later that night, after dinner, Dominic and Harry went riding on their brooms but Jill refused to join them. After Ginny had tucked Holly in, she found Jill at the corner of the living room, not upset but deep in thought.

She sighed, sitting right beside Jill. "You're changing Jill...and I think you know it... it's starting to scare you and getting you angry."

"I hate dresses, Ginerva, you know that." She said sternly.

"You used to hate them, now you're scared of them." Ginny told her and waited but she didn't say anything. "C'mon, love, if you're not going to be honest with me, who else?"

Jill thought about it for a second and then looked down and then suddenly looked at Ginny. "We were all sitting in the common room, most of the higher years. James Harrison was going around asking the girls what kind of perfume they thought his girlfriend might like for her birthday. They were telling him different flower scents so he could custom-order it for her from this little shop in Diagon Alley." Jill paused, wondering how to say the next part. "He asked every girl in the room...except me. I don't dress like them, I don't act like them so that must mean I don't know which flowers smells nice, right?" she said, rather hurt and angry. "I wrestle and I like brooms, so obviously I wouldn't know what a girl likes, right?

"Jill..." Ginny consoled and moved closer.

"I see how they look at me," She went on regardless. "Dom's admirers...all the girls." She laughed. "I turn away, but from the corner of my eyes, I can see them. I'm so used to it Ginerva, that I couldn't even describe it to you if I wanted to. The hate, the jealousy, the anger...it's all there. But there's this common thing of 'you're not one of us.' And I realized that in being myself – doing and liking what I want, I've separated myself from them...alienated myself completely." She said in disbelief.

Ginny rubbed her arm as she went on. "I know I shouldn't care, I never do. But I realized that now I have nowhere to go. My own kind doesn't accept me and I can be one of the boys all I want but at the end of the day, I still sit down to pee."

Ginny chuckled at this.

Jill's head fell back on the sofa. "I know how I got this way. Mom tried her best, I remember she even cut one of her dresses to make me a smaller one...but after she..., dad didn't know what to do with me – he couldn't figure out how he was supposed to raise a girl. And I always thought he already had too much on his plate to ask for new clothes or new anything. We watched football together on the telly." She smiled. "That's the only time we ever spoke to each other. So to make conversation, I would have to talk about something like sports or a bar fight I saw while coming home."

"And that's how I lost myself. I forgot all the things mom taught me to keep up with dad." She said sadly, "And now, I just don't know. I don't know what mascara is, just that the girls have in their make-up bags. I don't know good clothes from bad; they're all the same to me."

"And you're right, Ginerva, I am scared." She admitted. "I don't know what's happening to me –why the girls are becoming apparent to me now and why I remembered a stupid incident in the common room 8 months ago!" She told her. "And then there are these strange thoughts..." She massaged her forehead with a slight smile and Ginny noted it but didn't ask. She wondered if it really was..."I don't understand why I say or think like that. And when I'm not true to my feelings it bothers me more...like I know I'm doing something wrong." They sat quiet reflecting over what she said. It was well over 3 minutes when Jill laughed in disbelief, "I've fooled everyone so much that they don't even recognize me. I used to pride myself on being better than the girls...on having found something more important than lip stick...but no one's ahead of anyone here. I know what they don't and they know what I don't. "

Ginny thought about it for a second. "Jill, don't ever stop taking pride on yourself, you've done beautifully." She said, looking into her eye. "They can never have or be what you are...but you can. What they have is what anyone can take...no one can take who you are."

Jill looked confused.

"It's about your outside right? ...Your presentation that's fooling people?" Ginny asked.

Jill nodded.

"So look like a girl and they'll see you." Ginny gave her the obvious look.

"...I think I'll go tell Harry to call Evelyn back to take a look at you." She got up.

"No, no." Ginny grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "I'm not asking you to walk into school wearing short skirts and Prada heels but how about you wear a top and bottom that's actually your size for a change...and not something of Dom's. YOU'RE WEARING HIS CLOTHES, FOR GOD'S SAKE, WHAT ELSE ARE THEY SUPPOSED TO THINK."

"But that's the most confusing thing ever!" she said. "Look like a girl but play like a boy?"

"What's wrong with that? It's called being a tom-boy and for your information, I was one." Ginny remembered.

"It doesn't sound like me..." Jill waved it off.

"What's better than knowing everything the girls do and STILL being able to stay with the boys? You're ahead of the game then."

Jill opened her mouth to counter...and shut it. She found her words...and then shut it again. And then she said, shutting her eyes and exasperated, "There's no way anyone can change me."

Ginny looked at her like she was stupid, "The last time I checked, I was the owner of a multi-million galleon clothing brand, I must have done something right."

"That is true, but I'm not talking about wearing clothes, I'm talking about finding out what the flip a mascara does!"

"It's for your lashes, honey." Ginny quickly added, "And don't you worry, I know exactly what to do." She smiled wide. "But this has to be all you..." Jill started waving it off but Ginny persisted. "No, I'm serious, it has to be you wanting to do this and you have to promise me you won't back out."

Jill bit her lips and then nodded, "I promise I won't back out...I want to do this for me...and for mom." She looked down, "I don't want her to have cut her dress for nothing."

Ginny smiled as she reached over and gripped onto her hand, "And she's very proud of you."

Jill smiled and nodded proudly, she turned out all right and all by herself. She suddenly breathed in and looked at Ginny, "So Ron was a loser... and you were a tom-boy?"

* * *

The sound of car tires suddenly retarding against the grain-like stones in the driveway awoke her, but it wasn't until she heard doors open and Ginny say, "This way, girls!" that she opened her eyes. It was so cheerfully said, Jill didn't even need to see her face to know. She pushed herself up off the bed and looked at her bedside clock – 9:15 a.m.

She took advantage of the fact that she didn't have to change into anything for breakfast, as she did in school, so she merely brushed her teeth (half asleep) and just stepped downstairs. She walked, rubbing her right eye, towards the kitchen for breakfast and it was all non-eventful...until she walked into a young woman and was knocked sideways.

"Oh my, I'm sorry, darling." She apologized, but hurriedly strutted in her pencil-heels on to a room Ginny called a sun room, carrying a pile of clothes on her arm. She led the line of 10 young, tall women.

"It's fine." Jill waved it off and walked on...and then stopped and turned around.

It was like watching a small army manoeuvre – except they came in black high heels that tatted together, hair tied up in a complicated up-do, some carrying boxes, some bags in the shape of clothes but non carrying less than 7 pounds in their arms. They all wore white shirts, unbuttoned halfway down their shapely cleavage, and a stiff black skirt that came to their knees. As Jill walked on backwards, convinced this was hell and not the Potter household she closed her eyes to last night, she watched them giggle fanatically. It was like being in school but even worse, they flapped their hand on their face as if they'd walked out of an oven. "I can't breathe," one of them said dreamily, "He looks so much better in person. We should come over on the weekends more often."

"Good lord," another said to her friends, "His smile got my knees all jelloid." They giggled.

"I finally realize why Ginny's the happiest in the mornings... she must have the best sex!" The 7th walked on bewildered. Her friends laughed out loud this time, most scandalized but nudging her.

Thank fully...Jill was too far off to hear that. She watched them strut on, making more jokes. She kept on walking backwards slowly until she stepped into the kitchen pointing at them, "What...what...why..." she tried.

"Usually, Mr. Higgins brings them in but today there was so much, Ginny brought the Orabelle girls to help...and two extra cars." Harry said without looking up, but for some reason he was smiling...blushing even and it wasn't because of the newspaper he was reading. When Jill said nothing, clearly still confused, he continued, "That's right, I've been waking up to this every weekend since we got the invitations...minus the girls, of course. Thank heavens, she's done with me. Now it's your turn."

The horror dawned upon her. But this couldn't be, she agreed just hours ago...just hours. She suddenly regretted letting her sentiments say yes last night. "Oh my god..." she turned around to walk out. "O.K, you didn't see me because I haven't gotten out of bed yet...or ever will."

"Oh, good!" Jill heard Ginny's voice and froze with her eyes wide open like she'd been caught stealing, "You're awake!"

She turned around slowly and smiled wide for Ginny. "Yes, I am." Harry chuckled at the scene.

"Mr. Higgins, Bianca has Nic's bags ready. Could you please fetch them?" Ginny nearly screamed.

"Right away, Mrs. Potter!" he yelled back. Seconds later, they heard the main door close.

As Jill sat on one of the high chairs, Harry placed a plate in front of her on the counter and wordlessly made the toasted bread rise from the toaster and land on her plate. Then with a flick of the hand he made the knife come to life and spread Jill's favourite raspberry jam on three pieces of toast. Meanwhile, a cup moved atop her plate, a teabag from a tin in the cupboard labelled 'vanilla' floated into said cup and waited for hot water to be poured in. The milk canister tipped forward for just a bit and a teaspoon dug out two scoops of sugar, dropped them in and stirred. It looked like Harry was conducting a symphony orchestra. Jill giggled at how proud Harry looked.

She sipped in her Vanilla tea and then stopped. "Wait," she said, calculating, "If Harry is done, and only Dom and I are remaining and Dom's stuff hasn't even arrived...who is all that for?" she pointed to the sun room.

Ginny just smiled.

Jill breathed in heavily, "O.K, I'll be right back." She rose from the counter.

"There's no need to go to Nic, young lady." Ginny said to her without looking up from the papers she was signing. "He can't protect you anymore than Harry can here."

Jill sat back down and looked at Harry who mouthed a, "It's true." Jill sat chewing, thinking of ways to get away. She knew it was horrible to hope for it but wouldn't it be great if Voldermort returned at this moment – right now! And Harry and Ginny would be busy with defeating him again. And all those horrendous dresses would be destroyed because Voldermort would blow up the house. Ah, wouldn't it be great, Jill thought. Jill played with the thought for minutes; she'd already finished her tea and was on her last toast.

Her thoughts started blurring away as the tatt-ing of high heels echoed through the rooms and sounded louder with every step. One of the women she'd seen earlier came and leaned by the door frame. "We're ready, Ginerva." She looked at Harry right after that for a second and then left.

Ginny smiled to herself and took the papers she was reading and signing, to her bag but right before stopped behind Harry and whispered humorously in his ear, "Honey, I think my girls have a crush on you."

Harry chuckled as Ginny lightly bit his ear, "You know I never see these things."

"Right..." Ginny joked. Even she noticed the red in Harry's cheeks earlier. They laughed.

Jill cleared her throat, reminding them that they weren't alone in the house anymore. Ginny just laughed, "Fine, if you were so anxious, just say so." She got hold of Jill's wrist and pulled her off the chair.

"No, I'm sorry." Jill begged. "We can go a little later...you didn't even have breakfast, Ginerva."

"I did, before you woke up." Ginny said pleasantly. Jill was walking with one or two tugs along the way but with constant complaints. It was hard but every second made her stronger; she wasn't going to take back her words. This had to be done, today. And there was no other person in the world who Jill could share her flaws and problems with than Ginny. She was going to get Jill on the right track.

They walked up to the door that seemed to muffle a lot of noise, Jill first and Ginny behind. She took a deep breath and opened the door. The sight that met her was something out of her worst night mare, it was either that or she really entered hell. The floor, windows, tables, sofas and chairs were covered with clothes, shoes and accessories. Every inch was covered with fabrics big and small. There was no room to walk in there because even the ten girls were tiptoe-ing around.

"Oh...my...god." she said...and then slammed the door shut. She almost bolted past Ginny but she was caught.

"You're doing it again, Jill." Ginny said as she held on to Jill as she tried to break loose. "You're getting scared again."

It was most comical to see them in a sort of tug of war.

"I'm not scared!" she said as she pulled Ginny's hand off and Ginny tried to get Jill hands off her hand. "I just hate it!" One would have to be deaf not to hear the panic in Jill's voice.

"This has to change Jill!" Ginny said. At those words Jill stopped struggling. Ginny looked her in the eye and said firmly. "You are losing yourself. You have to trust me; I won't let you become what you hate. But you can't be scared of change." And then Ginny said what Jill thought no one knew. "He won't know you until he sees you."

Jill searched Ginny's eyes as to how she knew what she'd never shown or told. Hadn't she played her part right? Hadn't she made herself a boy to an extent that they could see no difference? Then how did Ginny know that she sometimes wished they would talk to her differently? Sometimes, being able to walk into the boys change rooms made her smile. Sometimes, she wondered what it would feel like to have someone look at her, they way she saw Ryan look at Laura. She wanted to figure out why she felt her stomach twinkle when Robert Borne caught her before she fell. Well, yes, she quickly stood right up and looked at him like he assaulted her but that doesn't mean she didn't feel something, right? The 'he' Ginny was referring to was Jill's ideal someone and Jill silently acknowledged to herself that she was right. Harry and Ginny got together in 6th year, if she lived in Dom's clothes any longer, would she meet that person this year at all?

"I...I...uh...I don't know what you're talking about." She said, folding her arms with a blank look.

"Really?" Ginny said folding her arms too. "You're telling me James Harrison didn't make you realize no boy in Hogwarts knows you're a girl when he didn't ask you for scents?"

Jill refused to answer and looked down.

"Honey, it's alright at your age to want the attention of the opposite sex-"

"Oh god, Gin, seriously? Now? You want to give me the birds and bees talk here in the hall?" Jill asked.

"No...I thought Harry did it in 5th year –." She looked horrified, "HARRY?"

"Gin, not now." Jill said while Ginny mumbled on about going into 5th year without knowing about the birds and bees.

Ginny piped down, "O.K, whatever it is. I don't care what you're reasons are, Jill – the girls, the boys, you or your mom. The point is you have too many...you have too many reasons to do this. The girls –," Ginny counted them down. "I know how it is, alright, I went to Hogwarts. We try impressing the girls more than we try impressing the boys. It's a sick logic but it's true. They will break you down if you don't conform but you don't have to. I was a poor girl all through school and I would have done anything to be like them but I had nothing. And all this that I made?" Ginny said of Orabelle. "Is useless if it's not helping my own family – this is for you and for Holly, so you never have to be what I have been. I still know those girls and today I own clothes and money they could only dream of." Ginny said proudly. "So you're going to beat them too, you're going to show them you belong with them but you don't stand next to them, you're higher up."

"The boys?" Ginny said and even when Jill rolled her eyes, she went on, "There's nothing strange about liking boys, you're a girl for crying out loud! Sooner or later, you're going to want someone to hold on to, to love...and do other things with..." Ginny trailed off with a worried expression.

"Oh god..."

"And you!" she got back on track. "You said yourself it doesn't feel right when you're suppressing your thoughts and feelings. Just try it...all you'll lose is a heavy conscious." She told Jill. "And you're mom, Jill. She'd be proud nonetheless at this point, really she would. But I'm guessing she was a woman who thanked God when she was told she had a baby girl...just so she could dress you up...you know, make you pretty." She chuckled a bit, "It sounds like a small thing but to a mother it's big. I had to have a girl after Dom, 6 brothers and I cannot deal with one more man in my life."

Jill laughed at this. And Ginny joined in. When it passed she said to Jill, "So do this...for those stupid girls, for that one boy, for you and for your mom...who wanted to see you pretty."

Jill exhaled.

She gulped and re-opened the door. By the way the girls were now staring at her, Jill was about to bolt again. But she breathed in, gave them the same attitude she gave girls at school and walked in and past them to the little stool waiting empty by the window.

"She's the one?" She heard one of them whisper to her friend. It wasn't just her, the whole room was looking Jill up and down and no one had smiles. They were unsure. Everyone recognized her but no one 

thought that the slovenly girl was the one to receive almost a thousand galleons worth of a new wardrobe when they passed her. "Ginerva wasn't joking when she said it'll be a long day."

Every time Jill slowed, Ginny kept a hand on her back. When they got to the stool, Ginny asked her to stand on it. When she did, Ginny looked at her, "We're going to start from the beginning, alright?" Jill just looked at her. "I'll do it, they won't come near you." Ginny assured. After five seconds of mentally debating, Jill nodded. Ginny smiled faintly and they began.

Jill turned around from the room and started unbuttoning her pyjamas knowing well that most of the room was now looking at her and so she didn't give them one look. She kept thinking of what Dom told her – Don't show your fear and they won't know your fear. She put on that mask like she did in school because this was exactly one of the things she hated about girls, the one thing they loved doing is finding flaws in others and these girls were just older sisters to those in school. She never understood what it was that made them want to take something – someone's hair – and make a thousand comments about why it isn't right. Jill could only begin to imagine what was going to be said and thought about her body right now.

Ginny walked around her and pulled back the shirt. She expected to see a bra and skin but instead she saw the straps and a sort of wrap covering Jill's chest. Ginny came around again and expected some answers from her. "I couldn't play Quidditch properly." Jill tried, biting her lip.

"No, you tried to flatten yourself again!" Ginny said quite angry. If Jill would look around now, she'd see the girls gasp. Ginny tugged on a little piece and rotated around Jill as the cloth wrap came undone. She passed on the shirt and wrap to one of the girls, who got them and held up the shirt to see. It would be the first and only time she'd see a girl take off a broom stick-pictured pyjama top. She put aside the two sizes too big shirt and then received the trousers from Ginny.

Now Jill was standing in her undergarments – ones Ginny bought her in the summer. The girls didn't know what to expect under those over sized clothes but now, they could see a well-built, athletic body but curving and dipping in all the right places. Some were even impressed, whispering among themselves.

Ginny eyed her up and down. "Can this be any less humiliating, Ginerva?" Jill complained. No one was standing still in the room, there was absolute hustle and bustle but she was sure they stole a glance at her every chance. And just Ginny studying her body wasn't helping either.

"If you told me what you needed some times, we wouldn't have to do it." Ginny said inattentively, clearly her mind was somewhere else. After looking at Jill's shoulders and bust, she snapped her fingers, calling one of the girls to her attention. She looked at the girl and said. "Give me one from the fourth row, Dorothy."

The girl picked up a pink bra from the fourth row and started walking to Ginny when Ginny stopped her, "A blue one, love. Or she'll never wear it." She girl nodded and hurried to get the colour. She gave it to Ginny who walked behind Jill again and asked her to take off her bra and put on the new one. When she did, Ginny walked back around and the first thing Jill did was nod, "This one's much better." She looked very satisfied and comfortable.

Ginny smiled, "Congratulations then, you just went up two sizes from the summer."

Jill dropped her hands and jaw, "Oh, Bollocks!" Now she looked down, worried and angry at her bust.

They all heard her swear but not why. Ginny laughed and looked at Dorothy. "Keep ten sets of the forth row in every colour but red, pink, orange and yellow. Pack everything else up!" The girl set to it. Jill couldn't see but she heard everything. She wouldn't be surprised if some girls in this room were here from a specific department in Orabelle. It was pretty obvious which department Dorothy was from.

"Do you want to try on the same knickers?" Ginny asked Jill, "I'll hold up something."

"Why not..." Jill groaned. Ginny called for it from Dorothy and also wanted back the pyjama top. She figured it was big enough to cover Jill from view. Ginny held it open, and covered her lower back almost to her knees. She also faced away while Jill changed. "Daniela and Melanie, you're next. Are you ready?"

Two girls, talking to each other, lit up and answered Ginny, "Absolutely." They approached Ginny for further instructions.

"I'm done." Jill said.

Ginny threw the shirt back and asked Jill, "Alright, we're going to start with some new clothes. Nothing will be done if you don't want it to but I also want you to trust us." Jill nodded. "Now, can you turn around to the room?" Jill started protesting and shaking her head but Ginny explained. "These girls work for me, how bad do you think they are?" Knowing that Ginny wouldn't take no for an answer, Jill stubbornly turned around.

She looked at them, still quite unclothed. They looked at her too but she had no way of knowing that they were quite impressed by the tanned skin and her athletic shape. "Take it away, ladies." Ginny told the two girls. She winked at Jill and went to speak to another one of the girls. Jill was about to call her - what in the world was she doing leaving her with these people!

"Hello, I'm Melanie." One of them said.

Jill didn't smile. "Hello..." She was just about to say her name but she was served a punch to her stomach.

As she nearly fell back, ouch-ing and ready to attack the other girl called Daniela; she heard her say bewildered, "Oh wow, rock-hard abs!" When Jill gave her a confused look, she said to her, "Sorry, I just...had to know if it was how it looked."

Jill was confused. Was that supposed to be a good thing? She managed half a smile, not knowing what to do or say. "How'd you manage it?" The girl asked her excited.

"Uhh...Dom makes us do three hundred sit ups before practice." Jill told her.

The girl looked almost shocked. "Did you hear that, Mel, three hundred!"

Melanie seemed not to pay much attention to what Daniela was going on about. She, like Ginny, was studying Jill. "Yeah, I did. But can we get started, please? No offence, love." She winked at Jill. "Got a hot date tonight."

Jill nodded, Daniela pointed her wand back and swished it forward - tops, jackets, blazers, blouses, skirts pants, jeans, and bottoms came floating to them. Jill gulped.

"Alright, so since you won't wear what you don't like, it's important to us that you like what we put together. Tell us what you don't like." Melanie almost commanded.

Jill nodded slightly; she could do this.

So the next forty-five minutes was spent trying on almost everything that was bought from the store. Everything was almost the same, except tighter. All her jeans and bottoms was rounding her behind and thighs and then letting loose, her shirts and tops became shorter, they didn't go halfway to her knees now and they all stuck to her like magnet – curving her waist, showing her shapely bust. Every time she saw herself in the mirror she could not recognize herself, she had never seen her own body's shape before. Every time she got scared and doubtful, she looked at Ginny and Ginny was either helping organize other things or wiping a tear. Jill knew she didn't look wrong because this is how the girls looked at school but it was going to take time for her to conjure the courage to wear these clothes – this drastic change in front of the world. But in the privacy of this room, filled with vicious looking girls, she smiled slightly; she could feel herself coming back again.

"Alright, now for the skirts." Daniela said, ushering them closer.

"Skirts?" Jill looked like a deer caught in headlights. "What skirts? I didn't agree to skirts."

"But you're wearing a gown...which isn't exactly trousers." Daniela said confused.

"Yes, for only one day." Jill told them. "But I'm not wearing skirts...Ginny, please," She said when Ginny came up to her. "You said, you wouldn't let me become them...become what I hate. This is what they wear to cover-up their lack of substance – I'm not like them."

"C'mon, Jill, it'll be the biggest change." Ginny tried.

"You can keep them but I promise you I will not touch them." Jill folded her arms.

"Fine." Ginny groaned, "We'll try skirts in the summer."

"Then, I guess we're finished, Ginerva." Melanie said, actually relieved.

Ginny congratulated them on a job well done and they went off packing what was to stay and what was to go. Ginny then walked up to Jill. "Look here for a second." Ginny smiled.

She took Jill to another side of the room. "I got you some shoes." Ginny explained. "They are all flat-heeled because I don't think you're a fan of high heels." Jill nodded. "There are five pairs, with colours you'll love, but if you need more, let me know, alright?" She almost ordered. "Now, they're not girly at all-."

"Thank you." Jill said quietly. "You brought five sizes of bras, a warehouse of clothes and..." she looked down. "...shoes that are very me. I can't even imagine how much they all cost."

"You like it then?" Ginny smiled. "That's all I need – you're happy, you like it then there's nothing I could ask for." Jill smiled thanks again. "BUT! We're still not done yet." Jill groaned. "If you feel too girly, and knowing you, you will no matter what you wear, I got you some head socks and caps, mostly black or dark colours. Alright, so last thing now – the dress for the party!" Ginny cheered.

"Oh no, we still have that!" Jill said tiredly. She got pushed up to the stool again.

* * *

"Morning, Dad." Dominic came down.

"Morning, son. Beautiful Sunday morning, isn't it?" Harry looked up from his paper.

"Where's Ginger? I thought I saw her come down when I went to brush my teeth." He inquired of his sister.

"She decided to take her French toast upstairs so she can have breakfast with Mr. Tibbs." Harry said as he flipped a page.

"Oh." He laughed. He was just about to sit up on the high stools when he saw bags by the door. "Dad, what's all that?" Dominic inquired.

"Just some things your mom sent for." Harry told him. He didn't say it was his stuff; he'll let his wife break the 'good' news. Harry smiled, getting back to his book.

"I'll go put them in the sun room." Dominic said.

"Mmmhmm. "Harry was too engrossed to hear his son. His footsteps echoed through the rooms and got faint...Oh no! This can't be right. "DOM?"

Too late.

Dominic turned the door knob and pushed it open with his elbow. "Mom, Mr. Higgins brought –"

He froze.

If someone told him that one day, he would see a girl in a pleasant purple Chiffon gown with diamond studded liners, bent down, strapping on high heeled sandals, while her hair blew by the window. And when she heard the door open, she picked up one thin but muscular arm to hold back her long hair to see you and she was Jill, Dom would have laughed at his face. He would've laughed so hard, he would have tears streaming down his face and he would have crouched on the ground, holding his stomach while it hurt. There were many things wrong with that picture.

So why couldn't he bring himself to laugh now? Now that it was actually happening. What happened to the picture of a boy in a dress? ...What happened to the boy?

He was supposed to recognize that person in front of him – he knew it was her...but he was supposed to recognize everything he was seeing. Those shoulders were never that slender, those feet were never so small...that body wasn't so small. He tackled her every day, wrestled her everyday...there was no way he could've slammed that same body to the ground last week. He wouldn't be able to bring himself to do it... Couldn't he feel the frailty under the over-sized sweaters and trousers? Did he never, even once, in the last 6 years think she was different?

No.

As the whole room turned to him, she stood up straight very slowly, shocked and scared. She wanted to runaway, far, far away. She wanted to be with her dad right now, away from everything. She could feel her nose start to quiver. Dom came in with her sense it seemed, she felt naked, ashamed and foolish for attempting something like this. She suddenly couldn't believe the situation she was in. What was she thinking?

"Nic?" his mother said in a 'son, want to leave the room anytime soon?' tone.

He broke off eye contact with her and looked at his mother. "Sorry." He apologized for bursting in. He put down the bags, stepped back and looked at Jill one more time. He looked away and then stepped out of the room. When the door closed, it cut a thread and something snapped between them. They both felt it. And it would never be the same again...

Harry came rushing towards him but Dom didn't notice until he looked up. Harry knew he saw something he shouldn't have, but he was thinking of the worst case scenario – walking in between a change.

"Nic?" Harry said slightly worried.

"Dad..." Dom looked up, "I think Jill's a girl."

Harry nearly choked at how hilarious that sounded. "You don't say..." But Dom wasn't laughing or smiling. He looked troubled and deep in thought. "How about that brunch?" He thought maybe that would take his mind off...the trauma.

When they went back to the kitchen, Dom sat up on a high stool and Harry went to the counter. Harry uncovered the three French toasts that he'd made minutes ago and poured some pumpkin juice. Dominic pulled the Daily Prophet his dad was reading and started flipping pages. Harry saw him get it and walked to the fridge for the maple syrup. When it hit him, it was too late. "Nic, wait."

Dom moved away from the counter fast and put out a hand so his dad wouldn't get the paper from him. Harry smacked his face, "You're mom told me to throw it out before you got up...looks like she'll throw me out first."

"Dominic Potter's careless half year." Dominic read the headline aloud. "Hogwarts students returned yesterday for their Christmas break, having completed half their year. A break is exactly what young Mr. Potter needs after quite a start to the first half of the year. His girlfriend of two years, Sophia Spencer, has called it quits. It seems she finally caught on to what everyone knew Dominic Potter to be infamous for. According to fellow students, she grew fed up of the 'other girls' and has picked herself a more deserving lad. Young Dominic also brings home 'Acceptable' in four of his classes and two 'Poor' grades. The Potter talent running for generations faces a stand still as young Dominic brings mediocre skills to Quidditch and shows no promises in academics either. Looks like Mr. Potter needs dedication in more than one aspect of life...LIES, DAD, THEY'RE WRITING LIES!"

"Calm down, Nic."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS, DAD? EVERYONE KNOWS SHE CHEATED ON ME, DAD! I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Dominic told him.

"It's alright, son." Harry noticed Dominic's temper was getting worse by the year.

"All this time I was worried about what they might write about her because everyone was on my side and now...how did this happen? Who told her this?" Dominic didn't even have to read the writer's name to know it was Rachael Skeeter. "WHY DOES SHE HATE ME SO MUCH?"

"Well, that wand pointing at her when she went to Hogwarts didn't help." Harry recounted.

"She had no business with Sophia!" Dominic said.

"You're taking this too seriously, Nic." Harry said, "Her aunt did it to me when I was your age. No one believes anything she writes. She's not a writer, she's a sensationalist. She just disqualified herself with 'mediocre Quidditch skills.' Does mediocre Quidditch skills that attract coaches and scouts from international clubs make sense to you?" Harry looked quizzical. Dom stood quiet. "Newspapers will read this and do their own research and find out the truth. Give it two days; the Squibbler will back you up like Luna always does. Every paper will have it but they will have the truth."

He was still breathing heavily but was calming down. The truth had to come out, it just had to. He couldn't be accused of something he didn't do.

"Is she right about the grades?" Harry asked low tones.

Dominic looked away and Harry got his answer. "Try harder this time around, alright?" he said slightly disappointed. He didn't want to know what dropped his son from Exceeds Expectations to this. "Come have your breakfast now."

Dominic threw the paper in the rubbish bin and sat on the counter stool again. He didn't like it when his dad was disappointed with him. He carried it on his shoulder heavier than anyone really knew. Harry put a plate in front of him with the French toast and a glass of that pumpkin juice. He sat down with his own plate and began eating.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Sophia earlier. I didn't want you to find out like this." He looked down to his food. "It wasn't written about the next day so I knew they hadn't found out yet and they'd write 

about it when a student would be able to tell her and that would be when we came home. So I thought I'd tell you when I came home."

"I didn't know from her," Harry told him. "You're mom told me last night and we wanted you to talk about it when you wanted to. I understood what you must have gone through in school."

"It's not that, dad." Dominic shook his head. "I could've written to you and mom the next day but you liked Sophia so much...I didn't know how I was supposed to tell you."

"What?" Harry asked, "That's foolish, Nic."

"No, Dad. I know how much you liked her, you thought she was perfect. I thought you'd get us married eventually." laughed Dominic.

Harry laughed. "I won't lie; the thought did cross my mind."

"Dad, please!" Dominic objected. Marriage to any sixteen year old was preposterous and lame.

Harry laughed louder but it slowly died, "I'm really going to miss her...and how much she cared about her nails." He chuckled.

Dominic looked at his dad. "I'm really sorry, dad."

"Nic, I loved her like she was Holly and she knows it, I'll see her again." Harry told him, "Besides, from what I just heard, she did you wrong...she should be sorry."

Dom sighed and nodded. "But I'm sure you know that she isn't completely to blame."

Harry nodded. Sophia came here almost every day of the summer and Christmas holidays, he watched Dom and her...and they weren't exactly like Harry and Ginny at 16 (and 15). They were so distant and different. They never looked like they were together except for some random small displays of affection. There were times when Harry wanted to smack a rolled paper on Dominic's head for not noticing her signs and signals. He'd never even heard Dominic really compliment her. When Dominic insisted on playing Quidditch everyday in the summer, she tanned under the sun with Harry while playing chess or she went shopping with Ginny.

Harry couldn't understand it for the longest time – is she really satisfied with this? As much as he loved his son, Dominic really needed to grow up and realize what he was giving away; he was still a kid in love with his games more than anything else. And then he figured it out last year; they weren't perfect in the most important way – to each other – but in every other way, to the world, they were a glove's fit - the perfect, popular, rich, good looking couple the world had seen, as the papers themselves said. They were satisfying everyone – the world, even their parents, they were that person they could bring home to the family for each other – everyone, but themselves. The only problem was – what if someone better came along? Someone who pleased the world and Sophia?

"What she did was wrong but...her reasons are justified, son. She took a lot for you." Harry told him honestly.

Dominic nodded. "You tried to tell me before and I thought you didn't understand us, but it was me who didn't understand. Everything's so crystal clear now. Sometimes when I sitting by myself, I'll remember something she did...like when she did her hair for me and I never even noticed it, I just want to kill myself now. One compliment would've meant everything to her."

Harry stared at his son. "I'm proud of you son. Late it may be but you realized your mistakes and that means you'll work on them next time."

"Next time?" Dominic chuckled. "You think there will actually be a next time?"

"Of course...ask that girl who wrote that note behind the letter you sent us." Harry laughed.

Dominic turned red. "Dad, it's not what it looks like..."

"I know, I know...just umm keep them away from mom eh?" he bit his lip.

"How long do think she'll scream for this time?" Dom asked with a look of fear.

"Well, it's been almost a week, she might have forgotten about it. Let's hope she doesn't remember." Harry winked.

* * *

The door closed shut and _'THUD,' _Jill was sprawled on the floor. She couldn't balance herself on the high heels.

"Oh, dear." She heard Ginny and the next thing she saw was the whole room staring down around her. "I forgot you haven't stood on heels before, have you?"

The whole room gasped.

Jill rolled her eyes. "Help. Please?"

They all hauled her up and supported her to the mirror; she hadn't even seen herself all this time. So when she stood in front of herself, her eyes popped out. 'Excuse me?' She asked herself. She looked so unlike herself but in the best sense. She didn't know what to make of it exactly but the girls were cheering and Ginny was all tears so she must be looking quite good...maybe? She had no way of judging this one because no one at school wore these.

So the day of dressing was finally over, everything was done. She changed into some of her new clothes – knee length tights and a black studded top with flat shoes. She helped the girls separate and pack the clothes, all the while getting tips and advice from them. Daniela gave her the low down on hair and Melanie even encouraged Jill to use dark nail polish and make up, she gave Jill her own black nail polish from her make-up bag. For their help, she helped them till the end – until they were waving from the gates.

Jill sighed and went back into the house with Ginny. Just as Jill closed the door and turned around, Ginny was holding up the four inch sandals she wore earlier. "We can't have you falling on that day, can we?" she grinned.

"Oh c'mon, Ginerva!"

"Just practice walking on it for a bit before lunch." Ginny pleaded.

"Fine, BUT that's it Ginerva!" Jill warned.

"Yes, yes..." Ginny said.

She helped Jill strap them on. And when she stood up, she almost fell again but Ginny caught her. Ginny listened to her say 'stupidest thing ever invented' and 'why would anybody want to where these...' all the way to the living room. There, Ginny left her and went to start on lunch. Jill walked across the room taking baby steps. Every time she thought she got the hang of fit, she kept twisting her ankle slightly, only to catch hold of the sofa before she fell.

As she was completing her 20th round in the living room, she heard three distinct voices. She knew exactly who they belonged to but could neither believe they were here or coming towards her for that matter. She couldn't move...and it wasn't because of the shoes.

Dom, Andrew and Tom came bounding into the room with brooms in hand.

Andrew stopped first and then Tom and Dom slammed into him from the back. Tom nearly dropped his broom and it wasn't because he hit into Andrew. Their eyes went up and down. To them, everything was fine until they reached her face; it was Jill in someone else body it would appear. Jill gulped but she stood tall. Tom, who she half expected to laugh till his kidney fell out, was all quiet. The picture hit him like a brick. The clothes...the shoes...it was too much for him. Andrew was the only one who could say something, "Won't you join us for Quidditch...Jill?" he gulped.

Jill was just about to answer when Dom spoke up, "No, she's too busy trying on high heels." He gave her a hard look and walked off first. Tom followed with confusion on his face and Andrew tried to smile but he walked off too.

They walked out the glass door to the grounds, where they played Quidditch. Jill slowly turned around and started walking again when she heard Tom guffaw. "I'm dreaming, right? Lads, tell me that wasn't what it was." He rolled with laughter as his voice distanced.

Jill didn't have to see him to know how much he was laughing; he could barely breathe. Jill caught a sofa and wiped a tear.

"Well, well, well," Harry walked in, "who is this lady?"

Jill turned around with a full on smile, "Do...do I...really look like a lady, Harry?"

"Well, let's just say, I won't be missing Sophia very much." He smiled.

Jill smiled. "Tom laughed at me." She failed to chuckle like she wasn't hurt.

"Those three wouldn't know a lady if she stood next to them...as Dom proved with Sophia." Harry told her. He took her left hand and put it on his left shoulder, put his left hand on her back and picked up her right with his right hand.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked confused.

"Dancing."

"I don't know how to dance." Jill laughed.

"That makes the two of us." Harry smiled. "Let's just act like we can."

They moved across the room in no pattern known to man. Jill was laughing hysterically when Harry said, "I promise to do a better job at your wedding."

"You better. We're horrible, Harry." Jill laughed.

"I noticed." Harry said, "You're doing better than me and you're wearing heels too!"

"Oh, you jinxed it, now I'll fall for sure." Jill said.

"No, you're a natural." Harry told her. "Looking at you now, it doesn't look like you've been living in sweaters and obese pants all these years."

"Obese pants?"

"Yeah, an obese person could fit in them." Harry said happily

"Gee, thanks Harry." Jill said and Harry laughed. "But on a serious note, Harry. You don't think I'm trying to be something I'm not?"

"What aren't you, Jill?" Harry asked, surprised she would ask him this. "Without a mother you had no one to tell you and show you, you tried your best with what you had and today, you're doing everything you thought you couldn't. So what aren't you? You've been a boy, now you're my girl...what aren't you capable of?"

Jill smiled slightly.

"Listen," Harry said. "I and everyone else will think what you want us to think. You walk into a room shuffling and we'll all see it but walk into a room like nothings different, like you own it and the only thing I'll think is 'wow'. Don't give people a chance." He told her. "I heard Tom laugh and I saw you just stand there. The Jill I know would run up to him and punch him until his mouth bleeds. You're letting them do this. I like this new Jill but if you're going lose the old Jill with these clothes and shoes than I'll tell Ginny right now to send everything away. I'd rather have you in obese clothes than taking what you just did."

Jill chuckled, "Stop with the obese clothes."

"I'm serious, Jill. It's going to be really hard with you guys now but you need to show them that nothing is changing, you're still in charge. You're a lady but don't for a second accept lady treatment from them."

"Harry, love, a little help here?" Ginny's voice came through the rooms.

They stopped. "Remember, the old Jill." He kissed Jill on the forehead. "Coming, love!" he answered Ginny.

She watched Harry leave the room; he really was a great man. She heard voices again and looked out the glass door; Tom and Andrew were leaving. They were already on their brooms so they just did their signature shake, followed by a hysterical laugh and then they flew off. As she saw them fly off and Dom reach the snowed grass, she realized everything Harry said was right. She should've been there with them.

With anger boiling through her, she stomped out the glass door, in the December cold, and towards Dom in her heels. When he looked up, he found her in coming to him.

"That was low of you, Dom!" She yelled, "Calling them, when you knew...the situation I was in."

"What are you talking about, they come over all the time!" he yelled back.

"On the second day we're home?" she asked. "They got bored on the second day and came over? We don't meet until after Christmas!"

"What are you worried about anyway," he asked, "if everyone's going to see you like this?"

"That is not fair!" She screamed at him. "You don't know anything about this or..."

"EXACTLY!" He yelled, "When did you want to tell me about this?"

"I agreed to it just yesterday...not even 24 hours ago!" she told him, "I thought I'd have at least today to tell you!"

"This isn't a matter of yesterday or today!" he said, "Tell me this idea hasn't been swirling in your head for some time!"

Jill was silent for a second and then slowly said, "You'd laugh your head off if I told you."

"I wouldn't!" he swore.

"If Andy came up to you today and said that he wants to wear dresses and high heels, how would you react, Dom?" she asked.

"That's different."

"How is that different?" Jill questioned. "What does Andy do that I don't?"

Dom stood quiet.

Jill tried again, "Look, let me explain it to you and-"

"I don't want an explanation." Dominic said clearly and started walking.

"So you're just going to walk away?" Jill asked as they distanced.

"WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" He turned around. He threw his broom to the ground like it was cheap. "Everything in my life goes way up or way down! But no matter what happens, one thing was supposed to be the same!" He just looked at her. "You're my backbone, my brother...and you were supposed to be my best friend until the end!"

He picked up his broom and continued walking on. Jill just stood here in shock. "Nothing is changing, Dom! Clothes don't change a person!"

"Really?" He stopped and turned around to face her. "Tell me that the next time you try on your new high heels while we're playing."

"I need to learn how to walk for the party-."

"SHUT UP, JILL!" He yelled to her face. "SHUT UP!" She stepped back twice. Her fast breathing was indication enough of how scared she was, but he took no notice. "NO ONE HAS EVER BEEN ABLE TO TELL YOU WHAT TO DO – NOT A PROFESSOR OR MY PARENTS! YOU DO ONLY WHAT YOU WANT! So don't play it like you need to or you're being made to do anything – you stayed back because you wanted to." He walked off for the last time.

"I didn't say anyone made me-." Jill started.

"You know what, just go." He said while he walked. "Just go and walk in your high heels."

With nothing to say, left very hurt but never one to walk out a loser, she shouted, "I WILL!" She didn't wait a second longer and began stomping back to the house through the grass and snow. All this time she was not aware of the fact that she was almost freezing. Her open feet in the sandals were stiff from the cold.

They continued to widen their distance but just as Dom was about to mount his broom and speed off, he heard her scream echo in the cold open air. His breath stopped. When he turned around, he saw her fallen on the ground, holding her right foot. He called her name before panicking and breaking into a sprint towards her. He ran so fast that when he reached her, he had to slide on the snow to stop. "Jill? Jill, what's wrong?"

Pain was etched on her face. She kept massaging her ankle when saying, "I think I broke it – ahhh!"

Dominic was in between shock, pain from seeing her in pain and panic. "MOM? DAD?"

He would have called them one more time if Jill hadn't put her hand on his shoulder. "Dom, it hurts so much." A tear slipped down as she tried to stifle another scream. And that it for Dom. He calmed himself down and got on his knees, slid a hand under her back and one under her knees. Within a second, he stood up carrying her.

He ran towards the house as fast as he could. "It's alright, just a broken ankle."

"Why don't you break yours and tell me if it feels like JUST a broken ankle!" she sneered.

He decided not to argue with her at such a time and kept walking towards the house. Holly was riding her toy broom through the living room and just as she passed the glass door, she saw Dominic running with Jill crying.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMY!" Her scream filled the house. Just as Dom lay her down on a sofa and made sure the ankle was in a safe position, his mom and dad came rushing in with horror on their face.

"What, honey?"Ginny asked. Her answer was immediately given when she saw Jill on the sofa.

"Didn't you hear me?!" he demanded.

"Your dad said we should let you two scream it out...we didn't think you were in trouble." She told him as they approached Jill.

Harry was completely panicked; it was his daughter in question. After asking Jill what the matter was, he told Ginny, "We have to take her to St. Mungo's."

"What? No. It's just a broken ankle, isn't there a spell you know that'll fix it?" Dominic asked.

"There is but we don't know it." Ginny said while Harry put his hands under her to pick her up.

"Merlin's crotons!" Dominic nearly fainted. "Can anyone blame me for getting P's in school?"

"Calm down, Dom." Ginny said, while carefully un-strapping the sandals off Jill's feet, "She's not dying."

"Yeah, I know that." Dominic assured her while pacing, "Dad, you're only 36, put some back into it eh?"

Harry rolled his eyes while struggling to pick her up, "You made her all muscle." He mumbled. "Alright, I'll see you three at the hospital." Just as Ginny nodded, he apparated away.

* * *

"She's a boy for God's sake!" Dominic told them. "Who gives a boy high heels, mom? Who does that?" He paced.

They were waiting right outside Jill's room in St. Mungo's minutes later. Ginny rolled her eyes. She gave up trying to talk sense into that boy. She was debating having him checked in and checked up before they left – he went from blaming and yelling at Jill (as the whole house heard) to blaming his mother for 

pushing Jill into it. Of course, she didn't take it seriously, he wasn't being serious yet either. She did, however, admit that she shouldn't have asked her to practice the heels on the same day and for that long.

Everyone was seated in the chairs but he paced like she was in the Treatment room. When Ben Tibbles, a close friend of Evelyn's, came out of the room, Dom ran up to him followed closely by his family.

"How is she, Ben?"

Ben smiled, "Just fine. But she'll have to be here for the next four hours while the potion takes effect – that will be painful but she'll be good as new. You can all go wait out the four hours with her if you want."

Ginny and Harry looked at each other. Harry remembered his own experience of bone healing and it wasn't without pain. It was also something he would rather finish alone. "How about we come back when she's fully recovered? Let her rest it out now"

Ginny seemed to agree, "I did leave the spaghetti on the cooker."

"Teddy and the Bears is starting in two minutes, dad!" Holly reminded them. And everybody knows how important that show is.

"What? I'm not leaving her –." Dom said in disbelief.

"I wasn't asking you to...I couldn't get you to leave without her if I stupefied you and floated you out." Harry mumbled. That was Dom's green light and he was already running in.

By the time he's mom said, "Aren't you going to be hungry?" you could hear a faint, "No I'll be fine, mom. Bye."

Ginny nodded all knowingly while Harry thanked the Healer. Just as Ben left, he leaned over towards Ginny and said, "You are turning into your mother."

Ginny's face turned mean and then she smacked his arm. "Do you want your lunch?"

Dominic rushed into her room and saw her cozy under a blanket, except for her right leg, which was propped on a pillow. She heard him come in and turned from the window to look at him.

"Hi." He said cheerfully. She offered no smiles and said nothing. She merely glared at him and then slowly turned away. His smile didn't completely fade away. "Oh come off it already." He approached her bed. She didn't even turn this time. "Jill, this is ridiculous-."

She suddenly turned to face him. "Really? Let me tell you what is ridiculous." Her voice was rising, "You treating me like I'm one of your team mates, someone to captain! You, making it a habit of yelling at me like I'm the rest of the school! YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU'RE NOT THE PRINCE OF THE MAGICAL WORLD TO ME... OR WHAT EVER IT IS THEY CALL YOU NOWADAYS!"

Before Dom could react, two Healers ran into the room and saw how red with anger she was. "I'm sorry but we're going to have to ask you to leave, you're upsetting the patient." One of them told him as he approached them.

"It's alright, I have it under control." Dom told them.

"Boy-." The man tugged on Dom's arm.

"Roger!" the other Healer whispered loudly, "That's Evelyn's nephew-to-be!" When Roger didn't let go, he said louder. "...For Merlin's sake Roger, it's Dominic Potter you've got there!" He looked away.

Roger's eyes shot open wider. He tried to laugh, "I'm sorry..." It wasn't working. "Didn't recognize you there- come along, Sam." And they hurriedly disappeared.

Jill sighed angrily at his special treatment but Dominic was so used to it he didn't even register it. "Look I'm sorry, Jill. I promise never to yell at-."

"No, you look! I don't want to speak to you!" Jill yelled, sure no one was going to save her even if she had an anxiety attack thanks to his highness. "It's always about you! You never even let me explain-AHH!" she screamed while rising off her pillow to reach her ankle.

Dom got one of his panic shocks again and moved closer to her. He grabbed her hands and held them tightly back. "The potion's starting to work, don't touch it." He advised.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She yelled like a crazed woman and tried to take back her hands but he held them firmly.

Jill was struggling like her life depended on it but Dom wasn't frazzled at all. He just sat down on the chair next to the bed and stared at her. "And I told you everything but you don't seem to have heard me." She stopped. "You were right, clothes don't change a person...clearly." he said, commenting on her reaction right now. "But can you really blame me for reacting like that? Girls and boys are different- and I don't need different with you. I can take tomorrow's unpredictability and anyone's opinions, I can take the pressure...but only if you stay the same. Because if you're not the same, what about me?" Jill looked away angrily but he continued, "If you're not the same who's going to punch me when I show off on the pitch or when I say those cocky things. I don't need one more girl giggling it off; I need someone to ground me."

Jill looked at him like he went mad.

"Yes, I know." Dom said, "This really is me talking...and I can't believe it either." He sighed and looked down. "I can't articulate well and I don't know how else to explain this...it's scary to me. You're all I know." He looked back up at her. "I should be shocked right now, but I think I'm taking the...umm news well." He laughed a bit. "It's because some part of me always knew you were a girl but if I didn't put it away, do you think we'd be the way we are? Wouldn't we be like Sophia and I – unable to communicate and almost strangers? I couldn't let you so close knowing you were a girl...I never can."

Jill was watching him now.

"But I think I shut it out to a point that I started forgetting who you are." He then suddenly looked down and made a painful sound – like he'd just realized something. He shut his eyes for a second and then looked at her. "...why didn't you tell me I was hurting you when we wrestled?"

Jill shook her head fast. "You didn't."

"Don't lie to me."

Jill looked up suddenly to keep her tears in her eyes and not run down. She breathed in a little and laughed slightly, "It wasn't too bad."

"Oh my god..." Dominic got up and walked to the window, rubbing his forehead. He didn't know why he expected her to say it didn't hurt at all.

"Dom, really, it wasn't that big of a deal. It's funny actually." She laughed. "It was always fun so I couldn't understand why I was bruising."

BRUISING? Dom never remembered hating himself more. He turned around with sad eyes and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, first I'd have to explain to you that I was a girl, in fact." She laughed and then said, "And then...it would all stop." She looked scared. "You're not the only one who doesn't want change. I don't know what to say to you now – don't stop, keep bruising a girl or don't you dare insult me and go easy." She laughed sadly, looking down. She suddenly had another wave of pain in her ankle as another part of the bone re-attached itself.

Dominic was beside her again, holding her hands back while she shut her eyes and tried not to scream. When it stopped, she relaxed. "I can't do this for 4 hours!"

Dominic laughed. "We'll make it." He gripped her hand. Jill managed a smile. "And you can start by explaining this sudden desire to be... erm...feminine."

Jill laughed, "No, leave it." She waved it off.

"No, no," Dominic said, sitting down. "Apparently, I'm useless when it comes to women and clearly I've missed something, so you need to explain this to me. You need to reduce this shock I'm experiencing... right now."

Jill laughed. "O.K. Well, first..."

* * *

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone for their lovely reviews! Makes my day!


End file.
